It's A Bittersweet Life
by ampersandandink
Summary: It was so stupid to even think this was possible, but all the symptoms he looked up on the internet said he was , so here he sat in a restroom of a gas station two towns over waiting on a pregnancy test. Eventual Blaine/Puck
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hello there. So, this is a fill for a the glee kink meme. Eventually Plaine with some other surprise pairings. Please enjoy. Song list/download at the bottom.

* * *

><p>Blaine couldn't believe he was about to do this. It was so stupid to even think this was possible, but all the symptoms he looked up on the internet said he was, so here he sat in a restroom of a gas station two towns over waiting on a pregnancy test. It was lying on the sink while he paced around the small room muttering 'fuck' and 'I'm so stupid' to himself and checking his phone to see when it was time to check the results. After the longest three minutes of his life Blaine looked over to see a blue smiley face staring up at him. Mocking him.<p>

"Fuck."

* * *

><p>Two day after he took the test he found himself in his car sitting in front of McKinely high. He wished he was anywhere but here. No matter what he said his reasons were he transferred because of Kurt. But some time during the summer Finn decided that, actually, he did like Kurt and wanted to go out with him. Apparently Kurt thought that was also a good idea. Unfortunately Kurt didn't share this brilliant idea with Blaine. Instead Blaine walked in on them having sex two weeks before school started.<p>

"_I was going to tell you, I swear. I just…I don't think I ever really stopped loving him. I mean…I never expected him to love me back. Not like this."_

"_What about me? I love you. I loved you before he did. A-and you said you loved me."_

"_I do, just…not the way I love him. He just… I'm so sorry."_

But it was too late to transfer back to Dalton, not that his parents would let him if it wasn't. Blaine had felt like an idiot. And now he was stuck at this dim public school, forced to see the boy he loved flaunt his new jock boyfriend in his face. And, oh yeah, he might also be pregnant.

He swallowed down his pain, grabbed his bag, got out of his car and walked to class. It was the second week of school so Blaine was mostly familiar with the school by now. Most of the day passed by in a blur. Nothing seemed to matter much, and even if it did he was way too tired to focus on anything. Lucky for him Dalton was more advanced then McKinley so he guessed he could get away with not really paying attention for the first month or two. From time to time he would catch himself putting his hands over his stomach. When he realized what he was doing he quickly made sure his hands became occupied with taking notes or fidgeting with his phone.

At lunch while he was getting a few books and his lunch from his locker he looked over to see Kurt walking down the hallway, Finn walking next to him with his arm draped over Kurt shoulder. He wasn't completely sure the site of them together should hurt him as much as it did. He closed his locker and looked over at them in time to see them get slushed by some hockey players. He smiled to himself before going to the cafeteria to find Santana and Brittany.

Everyone in New Directions had found out Blaine was transferring when it became official in the middle of summer. Then the news spread that Kurt broke up with Blaine and no one really knew what to make of it. A couple of days later it got out that Kurt broke up with Blaine for Finn and side were silently chosen. Santana immediately (and loudly) chose Blaine. Quinn (who was still upset with Finn for choosing Rachael over her), Sam, Artie, and (for some reason) Puck had silently chosen Blaine's side. Mercedes, Rachael, Tina and (because of her) Mike had chosen Kurt (and Finn's) side. Brittany didn't choose a side, no matter how many times Santana tried to convince her. It's not like the sides mattered. His weekends were still spent alone in his room, not wanting to face the 'I told you so' or the 'sorry' each of his Dalton friends had to offer, and still not known enough in New Directions to get invited to anything.

Blaine slid into his seat as Santana and Brittany were poking their food around their plates. Usually Blaine would make a comment about how they need to eat more but he was too hungry to be encouraging.

"What are you so happy about?" Santana asked pushing her plate away.

"Nothing," Blaine smiled while unpacking his lunch. He still didn't completely trust public school food yet.

"Oh man. Kurt and Finn just got it good," Sam said excitedly as him and Quinn joined the table. "They were on their way to the bathroom after being slushied, but there was a bunch of puckheads waiting for them with more slushies. I wouldn't be surprised if they just go home."

"Nothing, eh?" Santana raised her eyebrow at Blaine. He just smiled and shook his head before shoving his face with food.

"Whoa man, slow down." Sam warned.

"I can't. I'm so hungry," Blaine explained, looking down at Sam's tray of food before stealing some tots. Just then Artie wheeled up to the table next to Quinn.

"Hey guys, can I sit with you? The A/V club aren't very inviting right now." Artie explained with hint of a frown.

"Of course," Brittany chirped, much to Santana's dismay.

Lunch was almost done when Blaine felt his food turning on him. He got up and ran to the nearest trash can to throw up everything he just ate. Brittany was soon next him, rubbing his back.

"Are you okay little dolphin?" She asked him softly when he stood back up. She handed him her water bottle. He nodded and put on the best fake smile he could.

"Yeah, I think I just ate too fast." He assured her before taking of a sip of her water. He went to hand it back to her but she stopped him.

"You can keep that one." She smiled politely to him. Brittany kept close, rubbing his back as they left the cafeteria, missing Quinn's raised eyebrow at them.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked into glee after school to see Kurt and Finn sitting closely to each other in the front row wearing a change of clothes. Blaine took a seat in the back row.<p>

"Alright everyone, settle down," Mr. Shue tried to calm down the students. "Now on Friday I gave you all this week's assignment," He started once everyone sat down, "to sing a song that described your summer. And I'd like to start with our newest member, Blaine Warbler." Mr. Shue joked. Blaine gave him a forced smile and got up to perform.

His first time signing in New Directions was a blur to him. He went into performance mode. Show smile and sparkling eyes. He honestly couldn't tell you what song he sang. He thinks he played piano for part of it and maybe at one point got Brittany to come dance with him. He also thinks he may have changed some words and put's Finn's name into the song, which couldn't be good. When he finished everyone but Kurt and Finn stood and applauded.

"I think you are officially not Blaine Warbler anymore." Mr. Shue smiled proudly at him. He bowed and took his seat.

Artie went next, singing a slower song. Blaine thinks it might have been for Brittany…or maybe it was Tina, he wasn't really paying attention. He was too busy trying not to stare at the back of Kurt's head and stop his hands from holding his stomach.

After Glee Blaine went to his locker to collect his last few books. When he closed his locker he was face to face with Kurt.

"Blaine, we need to talk about what just happened back there." Kurt started.

"No, we don't." Blaine snapped, slamming his locker shut. "You either want me to apologize or you are going to apologize, neither of which I want to hear," he practically yelled before he stormed off. He had no idea where his anger came from but it followed him home. Later that night he cried himself to sleep over how rude he'd been.

* * *

><p>The next day, the first three periods went by with no problems, but in between Blaine's math and Spanish class he got his first slushie. Two, actually. Grape and cheery. At first he just stood there in shock. Kurt had said it was bad but he didn't imagine it would be that bad. His eyes were stinging and he could feel the melting ice slide to places he'd rather not think about. After a couple seconds he heard someone whisper 'shit' and then push him forward.<p>

"Wai-no,"

"Calm down prep school, I've got ya." A familiar voice assured him. He knew it was a 'safe' voice but couldn't put a face with it. Soon he felt himself being bent over and cold water washing over his face. "You need to open your eyes to get the dye out before we clean up anything else on you," the voice explained. He opened his eyes a few times until he felt it had gotten out of his eyes and stood back up. He felt the person hand him some paper towels and he quickly used them to wipe at his eyes. When he finally opened them he saw who it was.

"Puck? You're the one who helped me?" He asked a bit incredulously.

"Of course. Us glee dudes need to look out for each other." Puck shrugged.

"Well…thank you." He said before looking at the damage in the mirror. "Kurt warned me about this. He said I should always bring a change of clothes. I guess I figured since I wouldn't be obviously gay I would be safe."

"They get us all eventually." Puck joked with a sad smile. "So, _do_ you have extra clothes?"

Blaine gave a forced laugh.

"I don't, actually. I just have a sweater in my locker." Blain informed him, grabbing onto the sink and looking down.

"I've got some extra gym clothes in my football locker if you want. You might have to miss some of this period, but it's better than walking around in sticky clothes all day." Puck offered. Blaine pulled his head up and looked at Puck through the mirror.

"Really?" He asked. Puck nodded. "That would be amazing." Puck smiled genuinely at before leading him to the locker room. As Blaine moved he felt his soppy clothes stick to him in ways he hadn't felt in a very long time. "Maybe I should take a shower too."

"That's a good idea. It's amazing where that shit ends up."

Once in the locker room Blaine took off for the shower while Puck got him some extra clothes. Puck waited until he heard the water turn off to walk over to the stalls. When he got there Blaine was toweling off. He never noticed before, but for being short Blaine was kind of built. Puck noticed the muscles in Blaine's arms and back while he dried his hair and, and as he turned around Puck noticed the dark hair on his chest leading down to where the towel was wrapped around his waist. Puck was brought out of his leering by Blaine saying his name.

"Puck?"

"Hmm?" Puck hummed, eyes snapping up to Blaine's. "Oh, yeah. Okay, so I have some shorts and the only shirt I had was my jersey. You don't have to wear it if you don't want, I know you said you have a sweater in your locker. I, um" at this point he looked down, a bit embarrassed, "I also have an extra pair of boxers because I know sometimes those slushie can get down there and I how it feels to walk around in sticky boxers all day."

"Thank you. Really, you didn't need to do this." Blaine said sincerely. Puck just shrugged and took a seat on the bench next to them. Blaine turned around and dropped his towel to put on the boxers. Puck quickly turned away.

"So, can I ask you something?" Puck spoke up.

"Um, yeah, I guess."

"How are you?"

"Better now that I've showered."

"That's not what-I mean, how are you doing? With the whole Kurt thing." Puck asked, eyes glued to the floor. Blaine turned around and blinked at him. "I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that. It's just…I know what it's like to love someone and then have them choose someone else." Blaine finished dressing and sat down next to Puck. "Actually, I know what it's like to love someone and have them choose Finn," Puck confessed with a dry laugh. Blaine felt a tight smirk stretch across his face. "Just, if you wanted to talk about it, I've been there,' Puck somewhat offered. That sat in silence for a minute or two.

"I…it hurts. A lot. And I feel like it shouldn't, but it does. And now that I can't escape it I feel like this stinging in my chest is never going to stop."

"I'd say it gets easier but it doesn't, not completely at least," Puck sighed. "Eventually you just wake up and it just stings less." They look at each other and share a sad smile before Puck patted him on the back. "I'm, uh, going to head to class. I'll see you at glee."

After Puck left Blaine looked into his bag to check the time.

12:15.

With eleven minutes left till lunch he thought it better not to go to class, at least not looking the way he did. He would have gone home if he knew the school wouldn't call home. He knew he was already in trouble for the call his dad was going to get about the one period he was missing. Instead he sent a text to David and Wes an 'I miss you =(' before heading to his locker and grabbing his sweater and lunch.

He decided to spend lunch in the choir room. He figured the less people who saw him the rest of the day the better. He just got into the door when the lunch bell rang. He had just put down his bag and lunch when Mr. Shue walked into the room from his office, his own lunch in hand.

"Hey Blaine. You weren't in my class last period." Mr. Shue says almost in a stern tone. Blaine still hadn't made his mind up about Mr. Shue. He couldn't believe a _teacher_ could really be as kind and caring as everyone keeps saying he is.

"I got my first slushie so I spent all period washing up," Blaine explained. Mr. Shue sighed. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I understand. Here," Mr. Shue said handing Blaine his lunch to hold. He went into his bag and pulled out a few papers. "This was the class work from today and there's no homework. You get this to me first thing tomorrow and I'll remove that absence."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And listen, I know right now is kind of tough, but if you need someone to talk to I'm always here to listen." He smiled softly at Blaine, squeezing his shoulder. Blaine looked down, trying to blink back a tear, and coughed to clear his throat.

"T-thank you, sir."

"Anytime. And please, stop calling me sir." Mr. Shue squeezed his shoulder one more time before leaving to go meet Ms. Pillsbury.

Blaine sat on the first riser and ate his lunch with in three minutes. After that he wasn't sure what to do. He liked beings around people, but right now he felt like he'd rather die than face anyone. After spending some time watching people pass by the door he decided to do something he knew would make him feel better, sit down at the piano and mess around. As soon as his fingers hit the keys he got lost, and before he knew it he was singing.

_Lonely, stubborn and complacent,  
>You have insisted on leaving me here,<br>Writing the same song I started last year  
>Lovely conjunctions and phrases,<br>Plays on a few words, that you never meant  
>I must have misread all of the signals that you never sent.<br>It's a bittersweet life, and it's leaving me a-ok.  
>Bittersweet life, I have loved and lost my heart along the way<em>

_Maybe I could still hold you,_  
><em>Or you could call if you feel so inclined.<em>  
><em>Please take your time locating whatever you're trying to find.<em>  
><em>And maybe it's time to let go,<em>  
><em>But I'm too scared, and so unprepared<em>  
><em>How do I forget every moment in time that we shared?<em>

Blaine thinks he feels a tear run down his cheek but he's too deep into the song to care.

_It's a bittersweet life, and it's leaving me a-ok.  
>Bittersweet life,<br>I have loved and lost my heart,  
>It's a bittersweet life,<br>And it's leaving me a-ok.  
>Bittersweet life,<br>I have loved and lost  
>My heart along the way<em>

_I'm calling your bluff,_  
><em>I have toyed with the idea of burning your stuff.<em>  
><em>This is so rough, and it's as if deserting me wasn't enough.<em>  
><em>Well I've had enough, I'm calling your bluff.<em>

_It's a bittersweet life, and it's leaving me a-ok._  
><em>It's a bittersweet life,<em>  
><em>I have loved and lost my heart.<em>  
><em>It's a Bittersweet life,<em>  
><em>And it's leaving me a-ok.<em>  
><em>Bittersweet life,<em>  
><em>I have loved and lost my heart along the way<em>

He finished with a sigh, scrubbing his hands over his face. The sound of clapping broke him out of his haze.

"That was beautiful," A soft voice complimented. He turned around to see Quinn.

"Thank you," he smiled at her. She went to sit next to him on the piano bench.

"Why didn't you sing that yesterday?"

"To be honest, I don't even know what I sang yesterday. I've been kind of…distracted recently." Blaine explains, hoping she'll just think it's about Kurt and leave it. She nods and starts touching random keys on the piano.

"I've kind of noticed, actually." She paused and looked down to see the jersey poking out of his sweater. "You join the football team?" She asked, tugging lightly on the jersey.

"Oh, um, no. I guess the football players heard me singing yesterday because I got my first slushie facial today. The jersey is Puck's. He lent me some clothes."

"Puck, eh?" She said quietly to herself, looking back down at the piano keys and touching a few. "Did Kurt ever tell you about what happened our Sophomore year?" Quinn asked, still looking down at the keys.

"I heard about him being on the football team and the Cheerios…" He offered.

"That's not what I mean." She stopped playing and put her hands in her lap. "I think we're a lot alike, you and I. My sophomore year I was head Cheerio, which was a big accomplishment for a tenth grader and meant more to me than it should have. I was head of the celibacy club. I was dating a popular football player. My life was going exactly the way I had planned it, but it still wasn't right." She started picking at her nails, still refusing to look up. "I still felt like my old self. I still…I thought wouldn't be insecure anymore. I thought I'd have friends. I thought I'd finally feel okay, but I didn't. They never show how lonely being on top is on tv, you know?"

"Quinn…"Blaine almost questioned, confused by where she was going with this.

"I was with Finn. He was adorable, but Puck…Puck was the bad boy that every girl wants, you know? I…I had sex with Puck once, and that's all it took. I, um…I got pregnant." She confessed, and Blaine tensed immediately.

"Quinn," He said again, this time his voice a bit harsher.

"I was so scared Blaine. I was so alone. My dad kicked me out. The cheerios kicked me out. And the baby wasn't even my boyfriend's. I had never even had sex with my boyfriend. Blaine…I saw you yesterday. Puking at lunch and holding your stomach all day, like you're doing now." She wasn't even looking at him and she knew. He quickly threw his hands to his sides. "You've gained weight. You're constantly distracted. You're constantly tired." she says, finally looking at Blaine, "and I looked some stuff up online last night. Blaine are you…are you pregnant?"

Blaine flew up from the piano bench like it was burning him, and turned to look down on Quinn.

"What? No. Don't be preposterous. That's not even possible."

"It is though," Quinn argued, standing up and walking around the bench to be face to face with him. "I told you I looked it up. It's rare but it happens, and I think it's happening to you." She looked him right in the eye then. "And I think you know it already."

He couldn't look away from her eyes. He couldn't do much else except repeat _'she knows'_ in his head. She grabbed onto his arm lightly and he closed his eyes.

"Blaine," she said quietly, and that was it. He broke, falling into her as tears fell freely from his eyes. She held him close for several minutes, rubbing his back and saying soft calming words to him.

"Fuck, Quinn, I'm so scared." He said into her shoulder. She let him go a little so he could stand properly. She reached up and wiped his cheek before he leaned his forehead onto hers. She kept petting his cheek a few times before running her hand through his freed curls. "I-I don't even know if I am for sure but I think I am and if I am then I'm so fucked."

"It's okay. It'll be okay. Trust me. You aren't alone, okay? Are you listening? You. Are not. Alone." Quinn told him, trying to be strong despite her shaky voice. He just nodded. "Now, have you set up a doctor's appointment?"

"Yeah, yeah tomorrow." He confirmed, his voice finally steady.

"Okay. Good. I'm coming with you." She told him.

"What?"

"I'm coming with you. You are not going to be alone." She stated. He just nodded in agreement. "Okay, now does anyone else know?"

"No. No one else. I just found out Saturday." He confides.

"Okay, okay," Quinn repeated quietly, for herself and for him, before grabbing him back into a hug. "It'll be okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So, what do you think? Hate it? Love it? Meh it? Let me know. Also, theae were the songs used:  
>Blaine<br>-Better Then Me - The Brobecks mediafire(.)com/?ts17c1684g91fwk  
>-Bittersweet Life - My Favorite Highway mediafire(.)com?e33p5zanh3imnn4  
>Artie<br>-So Fly - Childish Gambino mediafire(.)com/?15zwy5h8khd4ugr  
>Also, Artie wasn't singing to Brittany or Tina. Any think they know who he was singing to?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I was not expecting as much brilliant feedback as I got. I'm so thrilled everyone likes it! I hope this chapter lives up to expectations. I use a couple covers in this chapter, so if you want you can go to the bottom of the page and get the track list/download list to hear how the song should sound.

* * *

><p>When Blaine got to Glee Club after school he felt better, but not by a lot. He immediately went to Mr. Shue and handed him the Spanish work before taking a seat in the back row like he'd grown accustom to now. When he sat down he let his face fall into his hands. Someone knew. Someone knew he might be pregnant. It was scary and relieving all at once. Quinn entered the room a few minutes later and took the seat right next to Blaine. She bumped his shoulder to get his attention.<p>

"You okay?" She asked softly. He blinked at her. "Right, stupid questions," she said more to herself then him. He sat up. "Are you feeling alright? Physically, I mean."

"I feel a little nauseous, but I think I'll be fine. I haven't eaten since lunch." Blaine explained. Before Quinn could reply Mr. Shue got things started.

Puck made it through to the first chorus of a song about calling a girl that touched herself before Mr. Shue stopped him. Next Brittany sang My Cup again, this time with a couple new verses. Everybody clapped and smiled when she was done even though it was obvious Brittany didn't get the assignment. Then it was Santana's turn. She got set up, her on one stool and Sam with his guitar on another, and surprised everyone with her song choice.

_Well I won't be the one to disappoint you anymore,  
>And I know, I've said all this so that you've heard it all before,<br>The trick is getting you to think that all this was your idea,  
>And it was everything you've ever wanted out of here,<em>

_Love's not a competition but I'm winning._

Santana was looking all around the room, eyes darting from the walls to the floor to everyone's shoes.

_I'm not sure what's truly altruistic anymore,  
>Cause every good thing that I do is listed and you're keeping score,<em>

_Well love's not a competition but I'm winning,  
>Well love's not a competition but I'm winning,<br>Or at least I thought I was, but there's no way of knowing,  
>At least I thought I was, but there's no way of knowing,<em>

Her eyes finally landed on Brittany.

_You know what it's like when you're new to the game but I'm not,_

She looked down at her feet for the rest of the performance after that.

_Well I won't be the one to disappoint you,  
>Well I won't be the one to disappoint you anymore<em>

_Well I won't be the one to disappoint you anymore _

_I won't be the one to disappoint you anymore_

_I won't be the one to disappoint you anymore_

As the song ended she got up and left the room, Brittany quick to following her. It seemed like a lot of people were confused but Blaine saw that look in her eyes. He knew a heart breaking when he saw one, and he definitely just saw one. After five minutes passed and Brittany and Santana hadn't come back Mr. Shue said they were done for the day.

Blaine spent some of the time on his ride home thinking about Santana and her love for Brittany, and a little bit about how comfortable it was to be in gym clothes for most of the day. He thought to himself that he may need to look into getting a pair of gym shorts, especially if he was pregnant-the thought in turn making his stomach churn and beg for food at the same time. Once home he ate four pop-tarts before heading to his room. Ten minutes later he regretted the decision, kneeling over his toilet and puking up what he just ate, and what felt like some of his lunch.

"Blainers," a small voice asked through the door followed by a few soft knocks. "Are you okay?" Blaine flushed the toilet and opened the door to see his little sister, Belinda, standing there with hands behind her back.

"Yeah, Bel. I'm fine." He assured her, opening his arms to her. She ran into his chest, hugging him with all her strength. "I just ate too much again." He picked her up and carried her to his room.

"You're such a boy." She smiled to him before he tossed her on his bed. He took off his sweater before going to his dresser to find another shirt. "Who's Puckerman?" He turned around to face his sister.

"What?"

"You're shirt. It says Puckerman. That's not your name."

"Oh, yeah. He's…my friend." Blaine explained, going back to looking through his drawers. Belinda perked up, getting to her knees on his bed.

"Is he your _boyfriend_?" She teased.

"No."

"Do you want him to be?" She asked. He chuckled.

"I don't think so. Plus, even if I did, I'm not really his type." He said, finally finding a suitable shirt and changing before flopping down on his bed next to his sister.

"What? How could you not be his type?" She asked as she cuddled into his side.

"I think he likes girls more."

"Like Kurt?" She asked innocently. Blaine knew he shouldn't have laughed but he couldn't help a small chuckle from coming out.

"No, not like Kurt. Like Rachel."

"I don't like her"

"I know." He smiled to her.

"Hhmm. You know what?"

"What?"

"You need to find your prince."

"A prince?"

"Not just _a _prince, _your_ prince. Like when you were with Kurt. He was hurt and you fixed him. You were his prince. Now you're broken and you need a prince to fix you."

"And do you know anybody that's a prince?"

"Well, only the Disney ones, but they already have princesses."

"Well if you find one let me know, okay?" He joked. She nodded. "Now, while we're waiting for him to show up why don't you go get your homework and bring it in here so I can help you with your math."

"Who said I need help with math?" She asked as she jumped off his bed and headed for her room.

"That red 'F' on the fridge told me."

* * *

><p>The next day they had a glee club meeting at lunch. Usually the club met after school on Mondays and Tuesdays, at lunch on Wednesdays through Fridays, and sometimes after school Fridays if competitions were coming up.<p>

Blaine got to the choir room early and sat in the back while waiting for everyone to show up. He was not looking forward to today's meeting. Today Kurt was going to perform. Blaine knew Kurt, and he knew that Kurt was going to use his performance to try and hurt Blaine. Quinn also knew this, so she wasted no time sitting right next to Blaine and taking his hand in hers.

Eventually everyone came in and took their seats. Eager to start his number Kurt sat at the piano and Finn at the drums. When the song started Blaine started regretted most of his life for the past few months.

_I wanna love you, I want to love and treat you right;  
>I wanna love you every day and every night:<br>We'll be together, with a roof over our heads;  
>We'll share the shelter in a single bed;<br>Is this love, is this love, is this love, is this love that I'm feelin'?  
>Is this love, is this love, is this love, is this love that I'm feelin'?<br>I wanna know, wanna know, wanna know now.  
>I wanna know, wanna know, wanna know<em>

Kurt was making a show of smiling and winking at Finn. Blaine felt the familiar feeling of bile rising in his throat.

_I'm willing and able_

_So I lay my cards on your table  
>I wanna love you, I wanna love, <em>

_Love and treat you, love and treat you right;  
>I wanna love you every day and every night:<br>We'll be together, with a roof over our heads;  
>We'll share the shelter, of my single bed;<em>

That was all Blaine could stomach. He got up and ran out of the room, looking for the nearest trash can, Quinn soon following. Kurt didn't bother to stop playing as Blaine made his exit. Blaine soon found himself hunched over a trashcan, puking up what must have been his breakfast since he hadn't eaten lunch. When he was finished he slumped against the locker next to the trashcans, willing the tears not fall.

"Blaine-" Quinn started softly.

"No," He snapped loudly cutting her off. "Don't you start. Nothing you can say will make this better." He said getting to his feet. "I mean, what did I do? Please tell me what I've done to deserve this?" He practically shouted in the hallway. "Please, please Quinn, let me know, because I have no idea. To my knowledge I haven't done anything, but I must be forgetting something because I obviously deserve this."

"Blaine, don't be like this. It's not that ba-"

"Yes, it is. It is that bad. Not only did the boy I love break my heart by _cheating_ on me with his _step brother_, but then he decides to shove it in my face every chance he gets. And what can I do about it? Nothing," he yells, punching the locker. That's when tears started to fall. "I can't do a god damn thing about it. Oh but I'm not finished yet, because now I'm going to be stuck for the rest of_ my_ _life_ with a reminder of his stupid face. Of what he did to me." He sighed, exhausted. "What did I do?" He started to cry as he fell to his knees. Quinn quickly fell to the floor next to him and gathered him in her arms as she started to cry herself. He clung to her. She remembered what it was like. How scary everything was, and that just at the idea of being pregnant. After a couple minutes of soft coos and a gentle hand rubbing his back he pulled away to look at her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He whispers to her.

"Don't. Don't be. Listen, how about we skip the rest of today's classes and go back to my house? We'll get something to eat," she suggested, only to get a wince from Blaine, "or take a nap before we go to the doctors, okay? How does that sound?" She asked softly, wiping some tears off his cheek. He started nodding.

"Yeah, yeah I'd like that," He choked out.

* * *

><p>It was a fact now, he was pregnant. The doctor told him he was pregnant. The sonogram told him he was pregnant. Blaine Anderson was pregnant. He knew this was a possibility, but now that it was real he wasn't sure he could handle it. He and Quinn had been parked outside of her house for about five minutes, maybe longer. Neither of them knew what to say. She reached over and grabbed his hand. He squeezed back but kept his eyes forward.<p>

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Quinn whispered, though to Blaine it sounded like she was yelling. "Call me if you need anything, okay?" He nodded. "Seriously, anything."

"Okay," he replied, his voice barely making a sound. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before getting out of the car. Once he saw her front door close he started his car and headed home.

Once at home he made it to his living room before collapsing, landing on the couch. He took the sonogram print outs and looked at them for a while, his fingers tracing the outline of his future child, before putting them down on the coffee table and staring off into space. What was he going to do? Tell Kurt? Kurt would hate him. He would think Blaine was lying to get him back. Kurt would think Blaine wants him back. No, he couldn't tell Kurt. Not right away at least. Was he going to keep it? He could get rid of it and no one would be the wiser. He still had a year of high school left and god knows it would be easier without a child. Before he knows it an hour has passed and his father is home, yelling his name to get his attention. He blinks once then looks up at his father.

"Blaine, what are these?" His father asked, his voice less stern then it should be as he points down at the coffee table.

"Sonograms," Blaine explains in a calm tone, like he was giving his father the time.

"Blaine, did you get some girl pregnant?" His father asked, almost hopefully.

"No."

"Then whose are these?"

"Mine."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"_What_?"

"About eight or nine weeks according to the doctor."

"Blaine this isn't funny. That's not possible." His father practically yells.

"Sure it is. Look it up."

His father huffed and stomped upstairs to check on his computer if what Blaine was saying could possibly be true. He was back down the stairs and steaming in front of Blaine thirty minutes later.

"Out." He yelled.

"What?" Blaine blinked up at him, his calm tone still in place.

"Get out of my house."

"Dad, you can't," Blaine starts, jumping up from the couch and show his first sign of emotion since he got the news.

"You bet your ass I can. You've been nothing but a disappointment to me. And now you've gone and got yourself knocked up. You are and always will be a disgrace to this family. You have twenty minutes to get as much shit as you can into that car of yours and turn in your house key."

"Dad, don't do-" Blaine begged, cut off by a hand striking his cheek.

"Twenty. Minutes." His dad growled through gritted teeth. Blaine sped upstairs, going first for some clothes, packing them into his backseat. Next he fit his keyboard into his trunk. He then looked over his desk, packing up his laptop and ipod and grabbing some pictures from his Dalton days. Next he looked under his bed and found a shoe box. He had forgotten about it since Kurt had ended things. He opened it and was faced with pictures of them together, letters Kurt had written him, notes passed in class, and a pair of boxer briefs Kurt had left in his room one night. His father yelled up the stairs that he had five minutes left, so he grabbed the box along with one of his pillows and one of his blankets and left to his car, making sure to trade the sonograms for his house key on the coffee table. He got done packing the last of his stuff into his trunk and went to get into his car when he heard her.

"Blainers?" A little voice called out. He stopped in his tracks and turned towards the door. Belinda was standing there clutching her stuffed moose to her chest. That's when the tears started to form. He took a couple step towards her and she took a couple towards him. He kneeled down and opened his arms and she rushed into them. He could feel the wetness from her cheeks as he held her to his chest. "Blainers what did you do?" She mumbled into his shirt.

"I...I feel in love with the wrong person, Bel."

"Where are you going?" She asked, taking her head from his chest and looking into his eyes.

"I don't know right now." He replied, tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

"Can I come with you?"

Blaine's tears were no longer in his control.

"No, Bel," he sniffled, "you can't come with me. You need to stay here okay? And you need to promise me to do all your homework and learn all you can, and grow up to be strong and go to college, okay?" He told her in a watery voice. She nodded, her own tears falling. "And promise me, please promise to never listen to dad. Do what you believe is right. Love who you want to love. Be who you want to be and don't let him tell you otherwise okay?" She nodded again. "Promise me."

"I promise." She agreed with a weak smile. He kissed her forehead.

"Now go inside and do that homework of yours, okay?" Blaine forced a smile for her. She nodded then held out her moose.

"Take him."

"What?"

"If I can't go, take Canada." She explained.

"Bel, I can't take him away from you."

"Please. Take him. So you won't be alone." She pleaded. He couldn't help the smile that came from her words as more tears slid down his cheek. He hugged her tight one last time.

"I love you so much Bel. Don't forget that." He mumbled into her hair.

"I love you too." She told him once they broke apart.

"Belinda, get in here." Their father yelled from the front door. She smiled one last time at him before skipping back into the house, leaving Blaine with her stuffed moose in the drive way.

Blaine got in his car and started driving, not really paying attention to where he was going. After a half hour he pulled over and started bawling. He had been kicked out. He had finally made his dad so angry he'd been kicked out. When he finally pulled himself together he looked around and saw where he was parked, outside of the Hummel-Hudson house.

"Fuck me," He whispered to himself, letting his head fall onto the steering wheel. A minute later there was a knock on his window. He looked up to see Mr. Hummel. He unlocked the doors and Mr. Hummel went around to sit in the passenger seat, shutting the door while Blaine tried to wipe away his tear tracks.

"Hey there kiddo." Burt greeted.

"Hello Mr. Hummel."

"Please, Burt."

"Burt." Blaine forced a smile.

"That's better. So, any reason you're crying in front of my house?" Burt asked concerned.

"Oh, um…I just had a bad day, went out for a drive. I guess I'm just so used to coming here."

"You went out for a drive with a pillow and your clothes?" Burt asks skeptically. Blaine looks down at his hands in his lap. "I know you and Kurt aren't together anymore, but I also know your home life isn't the best, so I want _you_ to know that I'm always here if you need me."

"Thank you mist-Burt," Blaine said almost automatically.

"I'm serious, kid. You don't look like you're in that good of shape."

Blaine couldn't bring himself to look at Burt. He was afraid if he did he wouldn't be able to control himself. If he didn't want Kurt to know he knew Burt could not find out.

"Like I said, bad day," Blaine tried again, scratching the back of his neck.

"Well my door is always open. Anytime." Burt repeated, trying his best to get Blaine to believe him. Burt opened his door and paused before turning back to Blaine. "If I asked you something, you'd be honest with me, right?"

"Of course," Blaine assured as his heart sped up. Burt couldn't possibly know…could he?

"Is Kurt dating anyone?" Burt asked. "It's just, he's not as sad as he should be considering you guys split up. He's kind of acting like you never split up. I know he doesn't like to show any weakness, but I thought when he went through his first break up he'd be a mess. I haven't seen him cry once. The only thing that my brain can come up with is that there's someone else."

"I," Blaine started but stopped. He sighed. Burt really had no idea. Burt didn't get it. "You have to talk to him about that. You know if you ask him he'll give you an answer. Don't ruin your relationship with him by getting dirt from his ex."

"You're probably right," Burt sighed. "Thank you." Burt said, getting out of the car. Before he closed the door he leaned down to remind Blaine to not be afraid to come see him.

After talking to Burt, Blaine felt even worse about his situation. Kurt would hate him for being pregnant, but maybe Burt wouldn't. He probably thought he'd never have any grandchildren. He'd probably love and spoil that baby just as much as Blaine. Blaine knew then he'd have to tell Burt, regardless of Kurt. He sniffled a few times, internally begging his nose to stop running before starting that car.

The next place he found himself parked outside of was Quinn's. She _had _said 'anything', right? Expecting the worse, Blaine got out of his packed car and knocked on her door.

"Blaine?" Quinn questioned, surprised when she answered the door.

"I-I didn't know where else to go." He stuttered. She stepped out onto the front step next to him.

"What happened?"

"My, uh, dad," he started, trying to wipe the tears before they started. "He found out I was pregnant and…and he kicked me out so I don't know where else to go." His voice had cracked slightly and his sniffles had come back. She wrapped him up in a fierce hug.

"Of course you're staying here. Of course."

"I'm so tired, Quinn." He mumbled into her shoulder, soaking her shirt with his tears.

"I know." She whispered into his hair.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up a few hours later in a room he'd never seen before. Too tired to care, he laid back down. Before he could go back to sleep he heard some voices on the other side of the door.<p>

"Well what's the long term plan then?"

"I don't know."

"I'm not raising a baby, Quinn."

"I know, but what are we supposed to do? Shove him into Kurt's house? Let him loose on the streets? He's scared mom, he's pregnant and his family abandon him, and knowing what that's like, I'm not going to let him be alone."

He heard someone sigh and then feet stomping down stairs. A few seconds later the door opened, light pouring into the room and hitting Blaine in the face. He cringed and turned over.

"Sorry," Quinn whispered. She went around to the other side of the bed and sat down, carding her fingers through his hair. He turned to her, laying his head on her lap. "I got this out of your car. I thought you might want it," he whispered as she laid Canada down next to him. "Do you feel any better?"

"A little." He answered in a sleepy whisper. "I'm hungry."

"There's some food downstairs with your name on it." She told him. He smiled faintly, snuggling a bit closer to her. Quinn had to bite her lip from making any noise. Blaine was going through enough; he didn't need her drama to go with it. Even though they knew food was waiting they didn't move. "I'm so scared Quinn." He confessed a few minutes later, wrapping his arm around her legs and snuggling into her completely.

"I know. Blaine. I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I'm sorry! I know I should feel bad for Blaine, but I kind of feel bad for Quinn. Anyways, the next chapter withh have Duets+Hat Of Fate, so get exited and keep with it! Also, all the thanks to my lovely beta midnightatmine on tumblr. Send her some love if you have a minute or two of free time.

Song List:

Puck  
>Wow, I Can Get Sexual Too - Say Anything mediafire(.)com?23kqivfsitjlzfc

Santana  
>Love's Not a Competition (But I'm Winning) (Cover) - Paramore mediafire(.)com?1pcyd51jb0dxwbp

Kurt  
>Is This Love (Cover) - Corinne Bailey Rae mediafire(.)com?rat6d0ww5nf1crk


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I can not thank everyone who reviewed/followed this story. It means a lot to me. So in this chapter for both songs the bold is Quinn singing, italics is the boys singing, and the underlined is both of them singing. Song/Download list at the bottom.

* * *

><p>Not that Puck would tell anyone, but he was really excited about his senior year. The football team looked promising this year, he wasn't involved in any glee club drama, and (even though he would never admit it) he had actually been going to all his classes. He didn't quite know what he wanted to do after high school, but he was going to do his senior year right.<p>

He was walking to his locker after school on Monday when Artie rolled up next to him.

"What up?" Artie greeted. Puck nodded and made an affirming noise for his hello. "How was your weekend?"

"You know, the usual," Puck answered. Puck thought Artie might interpret 'the usual' as sex and working out, and last year it would have been, but now 'the usual' meant sleeping until noon, eating doughnuts, playing video games, and masturbating. "How about you?"

"Ran a marathon, came in second. I was so close." Artie joked. Puck laughed as he closed his locker and then got behind Artie's chair to push him to glee. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do you know what's going on with Quinn and Blaine?" Artie asked. Puck had asked himself the same thing earlier that day when he saw the two of them coming into school together holding hands. It seemed they were inseparable since Kurt's performance last week. As far as Puck knew, Blaine was gay, but a fuzzy memory of him and Rachel Berry locked in a fierce kiss also surfaced. The thought made his stomach twist in an unfamiliar way.

"I don't, but they seem to be getting cozy."

"Isn't he gay?"

"I thought so."

"Have…have you talked to Quinn lately?" Artie asked hesitantly.

"Not really. Why?"

"No reason, it's just after everything that happened, one would think you guys would talk more," Artie explains. "That's all."

"Yeah, well….we don't." Puck said, his harsh tone enough to end the conversation. When they got the choir room Puck noticed Blaine and Quinn in the back corner, just like most of last week. He let go of Artie's chair and took a seat next to him in the front. Mr. Shue clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone, it's that time of year again," Mr. Shue started as he walked to the whiteboard and starts writing. "Time for duets! Now, the prize this year is not only Breadstix gifts cards," a cheer broke out amongst the club, "but also the team who gets the most votes gets to preform together at sectionals." Another round of cheering broke out. "Now, last year didn't exactly work out how it should have, so I'm adding a few new rules this time around. Rule one, no voting for yourself." Everybody groaned. "And rule two, you don't get to choose your partners." A louder groan filled the room as Mr. Shue pulled a top hat out of nowhere. "It's time again for the Hat Of Fate!" He announced with a little too much excitement. "Now, who's first?"

Santana volunteered to go first. She picked out a scrap of paper then read the name Brittany before smiling brightly, tossing the scrap on the piano, and skipping to sit next to Brittany. Next Mr. Shue volunteered Blaine to go, trying too hard to make Blaine feel like part of the group again. Blaine got up to the piano slowly and picked a scrap of paper out of the hat. He had to do a double take to make sure he was reading the paper correctly. The name written was Brittany. He didn't understand, if Santana hadn't picked Brittany's name why did she say she had? It took Blaine all of two seconds to figure it out. He looked down at the paper Santana had discarded to seeing Puck's name.

"Well, who is?" Mr. Shue prompted.

"Puck." Blaine's mouth answered before his mind could. He looked over to Puck only to see a slight smile from the him. He put down the scrap of paper and went back to his seat next to Quinn. She ended up with Artie, Mike picked Kurt, Finn picked Mercedes, and Tina picked Sam. Rachael was left to be the odd one out, again. She quickly assured everyone that working alone would not be a problem for her, and that it would give her a better chance to showcase her talent.

"Now, before we start working on these duets it's also time for the annual rally performance. Now I know our efforts to recruit in the past haven't gone that well, but I feel really good about this year because I want you guys to preform 'Light Up The World'. It's an original song that'll show everyone just how fun being in glee can be. It's also good because everyone already knows all the dance moves and the rally is tomorrow." The club had mixed reaction about the news while Blaine looked to Quinn confused.

"Mr. Shue, Blaine doesn't know that song." Quinn interjects.

"Oh…right. Blaine, you wouldn't mind sitting out for this one, would you?"

"I…it's okay. Maybe I can try to get the people around me interested." Blaine suggested.

"That's a great idea." Mr. Shue smiled.

Blaine sat alone in the back row for the rest of glee while he watched everyone run through the song a few times to make sure everyone knew what they were supposed to be doing. After everyone finished up, Blaine told Quinn he needed to get a few things from his locker and to wait for him by his car. He was a couple feet from his locker when he heard her.

"Hey, Anderson," Santana yelled down the hall as she followed him. He kept walking to his locker, putting in his combination when he got there.

"Yes?" Blaine answered, not bothering to look at her.

"What was that back there?" She demanded, coming to a halt next to him and putting her hand on her jutted out hip.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked like he had no idea.

"Why did you say you picked Puck?"

"Why did you say you picked Brittany?" Blaine quipped back, finally looking at Santana. He sighed, shutting his locker. "I'm sorry. Listen, I get it. You love her." Santana looked around the hallway to make sure no one heard him, only to find they were alone. "And I know what it's like to want to sing a duet with the person you love. Actually, that's sort of how I got with Kurt, though for her sake I hope your story ends differently."

"Who says I'm one to cheat?" Santana snapped.

"Who said Kurt was?" Blaine snapped back. Santana paused and glared at him.

"You're alright Anderson." Santana semi-smiled at him before turning and trudging away, her cheerio skirt swishing in her wake.

* * *

><p>Later that night Quinn and Blaine found themselves in Blaine's bed. Quinn had taken to staying with him until he fell asleep, either telling him softly about her day or singing to him. Once he was asleep she would make sure to tuck him in and turn off the light. On this night Blaine was on his side facing away from her, clutching Canada to his chest while Quinn was rubbing his back.<p>

"Can I tell you a secret?" Quinn whispered.

"Mmhmm." Blaine hummed.

"I was kind of hoping you would pick my name out of the hat." Quinn confessed.

"Who needs a hat to sing together?" Blaine smiled. Quinn laughed softly and scooted closer to him as he began to sing without any music.

_I've been outside, Invited in  
><em>_**But I couldn't abide, Wouldn't miss it again**__  
><em>_Burning every bridge that I cross  
>To find some beautiful place to get lost<em>_  
><em>

Quinn scooted down on the mattress and cuddled up behind him as he continued to sing.

_I had true love, I made it die  
><em>_**I pushed her away, She said please stay**__  
><em>_Burning every bridge that I cross  
>To find some beautiful place to get lost<br>To find some beautiful place to get lost_

_Well I don't know where I'll go now  
>And I don't really care who follows me there<br>__But I'll burn every bridge that I cross  
>And find some beautiful place to get lost<br>And find some beautiful place to get lost_

As they finished singing Quinn lowered her hand onto his stomach. He quickly covered her hand with his and squeezed. Blaine's stomach was starting to grow, but only slightly. It wasn't noticeable if you didn't know about the pregnancy.

"Why aren't you a cheerio this year? Like Santana and Brittany are." Blaine asked softly.

"It's just not what I wanted." Quinn whispered.

"Well, what do you want?"

Quinn stopped and thought about it for a minute.

"I don't know." She barely got out. She coughed lightly to clear her throat. "Have you thought about what you're going to do?" Quinn whispered.

"Yeah, I have. I can't…I'm keeping it. I'm not going to get an…get rid of it. If I did it would hurt my chances of getting pregnant again, and I don't want to risk that." Blaine explained quietly. "So," he sighed, "so I'm going to keep it. I don't think I can give it up for adoption."

"It's hard."

"I know. I see you Quinn." Blaine paused. "Quinn, I can't stay here."

"What?"

"I'm going to keep this baby, and I can't rely on you or your mother, not completely. So, I have to get a job and find an apartment."

"Blaine-" Quinn started, sitting up.

"I see you Quinn. Whenever you leave this room you're in tears. I can't keep doing this to you. I'm not your child, but you're taking care of me like I am-and I cannot thank you enough for that, I can't- but it's hurting you. You have to know I appreciate what you've done, I do, but I think that finding a place of my own is the best option for me and for you."

"I…are you sure?" She asked, her voice still calm and quiet. Blaine rolled over and sat up to face her finally.

"You've done more for me then I could have ever asked. I know I'm young but I don't have a choice anymore. I need to grow up, and for me that means finding a place to raise my child." Blaine assured. She gave him a sad smile as a few tears made their way to her eyes. She hugged him tightly for a while, and eventually they fell asleep wrapped up in each other.

* * *

><p>When Puck got to school the next day he thought nothing of the sound of a body hitting a locker. What did stop him was Quinn yelling his name. He turned around to see Blaine lying on the ground, head bleeding, with Quinn kneeling next to him on the brink of tears. Once she realized she had gotten Puck's attention she went back to sitting Blaine up against the locker. Once slumped against the locker Blaine leaned over and puked on the floor. Puck rushed over.<p>

"Fuck. Puck you have to get him to the nurse." Quinn pleaded. Puck's eyes darted between Blaine, Blaine's puke, and Quinn. "Puck!"

"Yeah, right." He said, finally getting back to reality. He moved Quinn aside and picked Blaine up bridal style. Once at the infirmary, the nurse pushes Quinn and Puck out of the room so she could check on Blaine in privacy. Quinn started pacing around the office, muttering to herself. Puck caught her and held her against him to calm her down. She held onto him as he rubbed her back. He didn't understand why Quinn was so upset, but he knew Blaine had gotten it pretty bad. Hummel hadn't even had it that bad.

Finally the nurse came out and assured them that Blaine should be fine.

"Now, I can't be 100% sure it's a concussion, but it would probably be best if he stayed wake for a few hours. He should also probably head home to recover."

"I'll call his dad to pick him up," Quinn volunteered, putting her best fake smile on. The nurse thanked her and went to help another kid who had puked in biology. Quinn turned to him. "Puck, you need to take him home."

"What? You said you were calling his dad."

"His dad kicked him out. He's staying with me." Quinn informed him while she dug through Blaine's backpack.

"What?" Puck couldn't believe what she was telling him. She finally found what she was looking for, Blaine's car keys, and shoved Blaine's backpack against Puck's chest. "Why can't you take him?"

"Because I can't carry him." She sighed. "Listen Puck, Blaine isn't well right now and you would be doing me a big favor if you could just take him home." She pleaded. He looked down. "Think of it as a day off. Just, please Puck."

"Fine." Puck agreed as he threw Blaine's backpack over his shoulder. He finally looked up at Quinn to see tears in her eyes again.

"Thank you." She said quickly as she hugged him. When she pulled away she wiped her eyes and stormed out of the office.

She was making her way down the hall, looking for the nearest bathroom, when Artie rolled up in front of her.

"Hey Qui-"

"Not now." Quinn cut him off, walking past him and continuing down the hall.

"I think I have a song." Artie shouted after her down the hallway.

"Email it to me." She yelled back, not even bothering to turn around.

When she finally found a girl's bathroom she went to the last stall and slumped against the door. Blaine was right. She was taking care of him like he was her child, and it was hurting her worse then she'd realize. She started to sob, trying to keep quite in the echoing bathroom. She thought about Beth every day, but for some reason today it hurt so much more. She knew giving Beth up was the right thing to do, but some days she wants to hold her and sing to her and make sure she knew how much her mother loves her. She stayed in the bathroom two more periods before she finally composed herself enough to go to class.

* * *

><p>Puck waited until he was sure the nurse wouldn't catch him to get Blaine from the infirmary to his truck. Once in his truck Puck had to think a little bit about where Quinn lives before figuring out he'd never been to her house.<p>

"Dude, where does Quinn live?" Puck asked Blaine as he pulled out of the parking lot. Blaine babbled some street names and Puck got the general idea of where she lived. He figured he'd ask again when they get closer. "Are you hungry?"

"I don't think I should be but I am." Blaine answered with a light smile tugging at his lips.

"Burger King or Jack In The Box?"

"Jack In The Box. Definitely Jack In The Box." Blaine answered quickly.

"That's my boy." Puck smiled. He ordered for both of them, only get an objection from Blaine on what to drink (Blaine requested a water instead of Coke). As Blaine ate he became more alert and was able to tell Puck where to go.

As soon they got the house Blaine barely got out where his room was before running to the bathroom and puking up everything he'd just eaten. Puck tried to ignore the sounds of Blaine's retching as he walked into the room Blaine was staying in. The first thing he noticed was a shoebox on the dresser. He knew he shouldn't pry, but he also knew when someone was as badass as he was social rules like that didn't apply to him. He opened the box and was faced with pictures of Blaine and Kurt and love notes. He had a box like that under his bed, expect his has a picture of Beth, a copy of her birth certificate, and letters he's written to her he knows she'll never see. He hears the bathroom door open and quickly shuts the box and turning around just as Blaine entered the room. Blaine immediately flopped down on his bed.

"I don't know why I try to eat."

"Because Ultimate Cheeseburgers are amazing." Puck argued.

"Don't," Blaine groaned.

"So, you're staying with Quinn?" Puck asked almost awkwardly.

"Yeah, but not for long. I want to move in to a place of my own. Of course, I'll need a job first." Blaine said, rolling to lie on his stomach.

"I know how hard that can be." Puck nodded. That's when Puck noticed the keyboard. "Is that yours?"

"Wha-?" Blaine muttered looking up from the bed. "Yeah. It's mine."

Puck excitedly crossed the room and sat down at the keyboard. He was about to start pressing keys at random when he noticed the music set up in front of the keyboard. He started reading the lyrics, stuff about not being alone and looking into someone's eyes.

"What song is this?" Puck asked. Blaine groaned again and turned to Puck.

"It's a song I wrote for Kurt. I never got to play it for him, not that it matters much now."

"I wrote a song last year for a girl. It wasn't as good at this, though."

"That song is terrible. I'm sure yours is better." Blaine argued.

"Do you want to hear it?"

"Of course." Blaine replied, a sleepy smile gracing his tired features. Puck smiled at him before running down to his truck and grabbing his guitar. When he got back upstairs Blaine was almost asleep, but Puck woke him up by playing Big Ass Heart. Blaine sat up and genuinely smiled as Puck played his song, clapping and cheering when Puck was finished. Puck played along, bowing to the left and then the right. "That was great. I wish you could stay longer so we could work on our assignment."

"Who said I'm going anywhere?"

"What about the assembly?"

"They don't need me for that. Plus, those things always end badly. Now, as for our assignment, have you heard Flight of the Conchords?" Puck asked with a raised eyebrow. Blaine had not. That's how they ended up lying next to each other for the next fifteen minutes sharing headphones while Puck chose some songs he thought they could perform. At first Puck was hesitant to lie next to Blaine, but he reminded himself he's slept in the same bed with Finn, so laying on top of the covers listening to music should be less gay.

"These guys are great, but I don't think this will win us that dinner." Blaine chuckled, taking his headphone out. "Have you heard of a band called The Fratellis?"

* * *

><p>When Quinn got home after Glee she went to check on Blaine, only to find him asleep on his bed and Puck on the floor playing guitar. Puck didn't notice Quinn had arrived until she coughed to get his attention. Puck finally looked up at her and smiled.<p>

"Hey."

"Hey," Quinn greeted, stepping into the room. "How is he?"

"He's fine. It's not a concussion. I've had enough, I should know." Puck assured her as he stood up. "Quinn…earlier you said he was sick?"

"He's not sick, he's just…going through a rough time, and it's going to get a lot worse before it gets better."

"Is he dying?"

"What? No. Don't be stupid." Quinn spat out then sighed. "Sorry. He just isn't in the best place right now. I mean his dad kicked him out and he's the jock's new punching bag now that Kurt is protected." Suddenly Quinn got an idea. "You! You can protect Blaine."

"What?"

"You like him, right? I mean, he's going to need someone to protect him if he's going to make it out of this year alive. Please be that for him."

"Why should I?" Puck asked almost defensively. Quinn thought for a second.

"Think of Beth. Think about if she was going into a new school and being bullied for no reason. Wouldn't you want someone to look out for her? To be her friend?" Quinn reasoned. She knew it was a low blow, but she couldn't watch Blaine get battered the rest of the year, especially now that he was with child. Puck looked down for a second before swallowing and nodding

"Yeah…yeah, okay. He's a good kid, I'll look out for him." Puck agreed. Quinn smiled at him and cupped his cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered before kissing his cheek. He smiled at her before she excused herself to her room. Puck left a few minutes later, and once Blaine heard the door click he felt the first tear fall.

Once in her room she powered on her laptop while she changed into something more comfortable. Once everything was loaded she checked her email. Sure enough there was an email waiting for her from Artie. When she opened the email and saw that it just had a song attached, nothing in the subject or body. She made it halfway through the song before slamming her laptop shut and curling into herself. Why couldn't he take a hint? She didn't need this, not right now.

* * *

><p>The next day Puck greeted Quinn and Blaine at the door.<p>

"Hey," Blaine greeted, "are you coming over to work on the song after football practice?"

"Of course." Puck smiled as he fell into step with them. He stayed next to Blaine all day, trying to make his hovering look as inconspicuous as possible. Blaine didn't let on that he knew the motives behinds Puck's newfound friendship, instead reveling in the feeling of being safe. When they got to glee at lunch Puck took a seat next to Blaine and Quinn in the back row. They found out that the rally had yet again ended in another riot. As Mr. Shue debated if they should participate in any other rallies, Santana volunteered her and Brittany to be the first to perform their duet. They performed a rather sensual song that, although not completely vulgar, Mr. Shue wasn't sure was entirely appropriate. They spent the rest of their lunch period working on a group number Rachael had insisted she take the lead in instead of entering the competition.

* * *

><p>After school was the first time Blaine didn't have Puck by his side that day. He felt like he should have been relieved, but he wasn't.<p>

"Hey Blaine." A voice came out of nowhere startling him. He turned around to see it was Mike.

"Mike, you scared me. You shouldn't sneak up on people." Blaine joked, putting on his best smile.

"Yeah, sorry. Listen, can I ask you something?" Mike said, his voice getting quieter.

"Um…yeah, sure." Blaine agreed. Mike looked around nervously before leaning in.

"How do you know that you're gay?" Mike whispered.

"What?"

"Just like…how do you know?"

"Well, um, I like to think that labeling your sexuality doesn't really matter, but if one needs to label it, one should ask yourself 'do guys turn me on?' and 'do women turn you on?'…so, one can ask themselves that and…see what they find." Blaine smiled. Mike nodded, deep in thought.

"Yeah…yeah, okay. But what if just one guy turns them on?'

"Well, like I said, labeling your sexuality doesn't matter. Just follow your heart, or your balls." Blaine joked. Mike forced a chuckle.

"Thanks man." Mike said, clapping his hand on Blaine's shoulder before going to football practice.

* * *

><p>The next day Tina and Sam performed, followed by Quinn and Artie. While Tina and Sam preformed, Quinn and Artie got dressed up for their number. Artie rolled into the choir room in a tuxedo with his hair slicked back while Quinn sauntered into the choir room wearing a strapless purple dress, her hair done up, and long white gloves on. Blaine noticed Quinn's forced smile. As the music started, Quinn started to regret agreeing to the song.<p>

_**Now I'm about to give you my heart, But remember this one thing,  
>I've never been in love before so you gotta go easy on me,<strong>__  
>I heard love is dangerous, Once you fall you never get enough,<br>But the thought of you leaving ain't so easy for me,_

_**Don't hurt me, Desert me, Don't give up on me,**__  
>What would I want to do that for?<br>__**Don't use me, take advantade of me,  
>Make me sorry I ever counted on you,<strong>__  
><em>_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 ,__**Baby I'm counting on you,**__  
><em>_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5,__**Baby I'm counting on you,**__  
><em>_1 ,2 ,3, 4 to the 5__, __**Baby I'm counting on you,**_

_Understand I've been here before, Thought I found someone I finally could adore,_  
><em>But if you failed my test, Gotta know her better, Saw I wasn't the only one,<br>But I would later put my trust in you, Baby you can put your trust in me,  
>Just like you count to 3, You can count on me,<br>And you're never gonna see,__ no numbers in my pocket,  
>Anything I'm doing girl I drop it for you,<br>__You're the one I'm giving my heart to, But I gotta be the only one,_

_**Don't hurt me, Desert me, Don't give up on me**__,  
><span>What would I want to do that for?<span>__  
><em>_**Don't use me, take advantage of me,  
>Make me sorry I ever counted on you,<strong>_

___1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 ,__**Baby I'm counting on you**__  
><em>_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5,__**Baby I'm counting on you**__  
><em>_1 ,2 ,3, 4 to the 5__, __**Baby I'm counting on you**  
><span>1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 ,<span>__**Baby I'm counting on you**_

_**I really hope you understand that if you want to take my hand  
><strong>__Then you should put yours over my heart__,__Promise to be careful from the start__  
><em>_**I'm trusting you with loving me**__, Very, very, carefully  
><em>_**Never been so vulnerable,**__Baby I'll make you comfortable_

_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 ,__ Baby I'm counting on you  
><em>_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5,__**Why would I want to do that**__  
><em>_1 ,2 ,3, 4 to the 5__, Baby I'm counting on you  
><span>1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 <span>_

_**Now I'm about to give you my heart so remember just one thing  
>I've never been in love before yeah <strong>__ya gotta go easy on me_

As the song ended everyone in the room got to their feet to applaud the duo's performance. Quinn tried to wipe her tears away without anyone noticing as she took her bow. When the applause finished (and Mr. Shue made an unnecessary comment like always) Quinn pushed Artie to the locker room so he could change before going class, but as she left to go to the girl's locker room Artie grabbed her wrist and stopped her. She swallowed and turned around to face him, her eyes glued to the floor.

"I meant it, you know. The song."

"Please don't." She whispered, still looking at the floor.

"Are we ever going to talk about what happened?" Artie asked earnestly.

"No. No we aren't." Quinn answered quietly.

"Why not? You can't tell me you-"

"Just stop it, okay? What happened happened and it's over now." Quinn said before turning on her heels and storming down the hall.

"I'm not giving up on this!" Artie yelled down the hall after her.

* * *

><p>When Quinn and Blaine got home after school they shared a snack before he went on his computer to search for jobs and Quinn went to take a nap. When she woke up three hours later she heard the music coming from Blaine's room. She wandered down the hall and peered through Blaine's slightly open door to see Blaine and Puck finishing a song. She smiled to herself while continuing downstairs to see what was for dinner.<p>

Meanwhile in Blaine's room the boys were excited about their song choice.

"That sounded amazing. We're winning for sure." Blaine smiled at Puck genuinely.

"It's all you man. Your voice is amazing."

"No, no. It's you and that guitar. I wish I could play guitar."

"I could teach you…if you want. I mean, we'll probably be spending a lot of time together anyways now that you're my boy and all." Puck reasoned. Blaine bit his lip. Maybe Puck wasn't just hanging around him because of Quinn. Maybe he actually liked him…as a friend.

"Yeah…that would be nice actually." Blaine agreed.

"Cool, now can we play Sellotape?"

"Yeah, sure."

That night Blaine fell asleep with the thought of being 'Puck's Boy' keeping him warm.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So I hope you liked this chapter. I'm going to try to update weekly on either Sunday or Monday, but my birthday is coming up so my schedule might get busy. Anyways, a few nites about this story. I'm going to use the rules of my old high school for the rules of McKinley, and before someone says something about Blaine being out of character, you have to remember he's lost everything so being his usually bubbly self wouldn't make much sense. So, if you have a second you should review so I could know what I did wrong or right, or you could go over to my beta (midnightatmine on tumblr) and tell her she's lovely. In the next chapter we'll see Blaine and Puck's duet and who wins, along with some other junk.

Songs:  
>Blaine &amp; Quinn - Lets Get Lost by Elliott Smith mediafire(.)com?wl9x70qjt4jppqw  
>Brittany&amp;Santana - Feels Like The First Time by Corinne Bailey Rae mediafire(.)com?rjzn9zny3rysdaa  
>Artie &amp; Quinn - Count on You by Big Time Rush mediafire(.)com?8f5sh52nzp3pcr2  
>Blaine and Puck - Sellotape (Pencils In The Wind) by Flight Of The Conchords mediafire(.)com?85zc0mq048edd03


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Sorry about the wait. My beta was taking too long so I just went and posted this with out her. I am so excited about this story. I feel like I shouldn't be this excited about my own story, but whatever. Anyways, I want to thank everyone who reads this and I hope you like this chapter. Italics is Puck, Blaine is bold, and underlined is the both of them. Song/download list at the bottom.

* * *

><p>The next day was the last day of the duets competition. Finn and Mercedes went first, then Mr. Shue announced that Mike and Kurt had withdrawn from the competition.<p>

"That leaves the best for last," Puck boasted as he got up and strapped on his guitar. Blaine let out a deep breath before going to stand near Puck. "You ready for this?" Puck whispered. Blaine nodded, not entirely believing himself. When the music started Blaine let himself get lost in it.

_Well it's a big, big city and it's always the same  
>Can never be too pretty, Tell me your name<br>Is it out of line if I was to be bold and say "Would you be mine?"_

Puck sang to Rachael while Blaine headed towards Quinn.

_**Because I may be a beggar and you may be the queen  
>I know I may be on a downer, I'm still ready to dream<br>Though it's 3 o'clock the time is just the time it takes for you to talk**_

Blaine held out his hand to Quinn. She took it with a smile and let herself be dragged down to floor to dance with Blaine.

_So if you're lonely why'd you say you're not lonely  
>Oh you're a silly girl, I know I heard it so<br>It's just like you to come and go  
>And know me, no you don't even know me<br>You're so sweet to try, oh my, you caught my eye  
>A girl like you's just irresistible<em>

Blaine spun Quinn to go dance near Puck so he could pull Santana up to dance with him. She smiled genuinely at him as they danced around the room at the same time Quinn pulled Mercedes up to dance with her. As the music break ended Santana went to get Brittany to dance with while Blaine prompted Mike to come dance.

_**Well it's a big, big city and the lights are all out  
>But it's much as I can do you know to figure you out<br>And I must confess, my heart's in broken pieces  
>And my head's a mess<strong>_

_And it's 4 in the morning, and I'm walking along  
>Beside the ghost of every drinker here who has ever done wrong<br>And it's you, woo hoo, That's got me going crazy for the things you do_

Mike went to get Tina to dance with and Blaine crooked his finger at Rachael. Rachael blushed but got up and joined Blaine.

_So if you're crazy, I don't care you amaze me  
>but you're a stupid girl, oh me, oh my,<br>You talk, I die, you smile, you laugh, I cry  
>And only, a girl like you could be lonely<br>And it's a crying shame, if you would think the same  
>A boy like me's just irresistible<em>

Everyone was dancing and laughing, switching partners every once in a while. Everyone but Finn and Kurt, who were still sitting down. Kurt caught Finn smiling at the group of dancing students and elbowed him. During the last chorus everyone who was dancing chimed in.

_So if you're lonely, why'd you say you're not lonely  
>Oh you're a silly girl, I know I heard it so<br>It's just like you to come and go  
>And know me, no you don't even know me<br>You're so sweet to try, oh my, you caught my eye  
>A girl like you's just irresistible<em>

_When the song ended with everyone laughed and cheered, including Mr. Shue._

"That was amazing guys!" Mr. Shue smiled as he ushered the kids back to their seats. "Now, after school we'll meet at the auditorium to vote on and announce the winners."

* * *

><p>Blaine was still a bit shaken from Tuesday's locker check, and having Puck by his side had helped a lot, but now it was the middle of class and Blaine had to go to the bathroom and he was maybe a little scared. He finally plucked up enough courage to raise his hand and ask if he could be excused. The trip to the bathroom was fine considering the hallways were empty, but as soon as he opened the bathroom door to go back to class Kurt was there.<p>

"We need to talk," Kurt said abruptly, pushing Blaine back into the bathroom. Blaine went willingly, not sure that he could do much else. Once in the bathroom Kurt started pacing.

"Kurt…what's going on?" Blaine asked slowly.

"I'm in trouble. I need to talk to you."

"Who says I want to talk to you?" Blaine snapped. He winced at the tone of his own voice and sighed. "Sorry. I'm sorry. What happened?"

"Mike kissed me."

"What?"

"We were practicing yesterday and things got a little heated I guess and he kissed me." Kurt explained franticly.

"Is that why you guys pulled out of the competition?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded. A memory flashed to the front of Blaine's mind of a confused Mike seeking his help. "So…so he kissed you."

"He said he loved me."

"And do you love him?"

"No. Of course not."

"So…why are you telling me?"

"I…I don't knows. I guess….we were best friends before we dated and I guess I miss that. It's not the same when I talk to Mercedes or Finn. They don't understand this kind of thing."

"And what makes you think we're still friends?" Blaine asked while trying to keep his temper down. Kurt blinked at him. "Cause last time I checked you have your crosshairs set on my back and the only time you talk to me is…actually, you haven't really talked to me since I caught you cheating on me." Blaine lashed out before making his way to the door.

"The phone works both ways, you know." Kurt snapped back. Blaine let out a dry chuckle and turned around.

"Yeah, okay. Next time I'm feeling down I'll dial up my cheating ex-boyfriend. I'm sure you'd love to hear about me being body checked into lockers, or me not being able to keep a meal down." Blaine said before storming out and back to his class.

He fumed in his seat at Kurt's audacity, and before he knew it his last class had finished. He started to walk to the auditorium when he spotted Mike. He jogged to catch up with him.

"Oh, hey Blaine." Mike said as they fell into step with each other.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course man. What's up?"

"So, um, Kurt told me what happened," Blaine started. Mike stopped in his tracks. Blaine stepped in front of him. "Listen, I know having feeling like this can be confusing. I get that, trust me I do, and I don't blame you for doing what you did. It's just," Blaine sighed, "you have a beautiful, sweet, caring girlfriend who believes in you and loves you, and you love her, and you shouldn't throw that away for something that probably won't be." Blaine tried to reason. Mike swallowed and nodded, even though it was obvious he didn't agree.

"But what if…what if me and him could have something?" Mike wondered aloud, hope shining in his eyes. Blaine wanted to yell at him but instead he took a deep breath.

"It's just one of the many 'what if?'s of love we ask ourselves in high school, you know." Blaine said, putting his arm around Mike's shoulder as he started to lead them to the auditorium. "Like 'what if they asked me to the prom?' or 'what if they sent me a candy gram?'."

"What if they bent over in front of me?" Mike joked.

"What if they 'accidently' dropped their towel in the locker room?" Blaine added, making both of them laugh. When they got to the auditorium Mike went straight for Tina while Blaine went to hug Quinn from behind. Once she realized who it was she slumped against him. "I hate my life." He whispered to her.

"Join the club." She replied. She broke out of his embrace and took his hand to guide him to the seats. Puck and Artie soon joined them as Mr. Shue took the stage.

"Alright guys, it's the moment of truth," Mr. Shue announced. The club members reached into their backpacks to grab a piece of paper. "Now remember, no voting for yourself." The auditorium echoed with the sounds of pens scratching paper. Puck tried to look over Blaine's shoulder to see who he was voting for, but Blaine quickly elbowed him, laughing softly at his antics. After a couple minutes everyone had handed in their votes, and a minutes later the votes were counted. "Well, it looks like some people didn't follow the rules." Santana looked down at her nails, uninterested. "But, it looks like we have tie. The winners are Artie & Quinn and Blaine & Puck." The four students looked at each other in surprise while the rest of the club reluctantly clapped for them. "I don't know if you guys want to split the prize or if we should do another-"

"We'll take the dinner," Artie piped up suddenly. Quinn's head whipped around to look at Artie with a mix of shock and anger. "Me and Quinn can take the gift certificates and Puck and Blaine can have the duet at sectionals."

"Is that alright with you guys?" Mr. Shue asked the rest of the winners. Puck and Blaine nodded dumbly, still a bit shocked. "Alright then." He smiled proudly at his students. He handed over the gift cards and made the club practice their group number a few more times before letting them go home for the weekend.

Quinn told Blaine to meet her in the choir room once he got what he needed from his locker. When he came into the room Quinn was sitting on a stool and Artie had a guitar on his lap.

"What's going on?" Blaine said as he took a seat in the first rows of chairs.

"Along with our duet Artie helped me practice another song" Quinn explained. "A song I wanted to sing for you." Blaine felt like he should protest but he just kept quiet and smiled.

_I scraped my knees while I was praying  
>And found a demon in my safest haven<br>Seems like it's getting harder to believe in anything  
>Than just to get lost in all my selfish thoughts<em>  
><em>I wanna know what it'd be like<br>To find perfection in the pride, to see nothing in the light  
>But turn it off in all my spite, in all my spite, I'll turn it off<em>  
><em>And the worst part is before it gets any better we're headed for a cliff<br>Then in the free fall I will realize I'm better off when I hit the bottom_

_The tragedy it seems I'm ending_  
><em>I'm watching everyone I looked up to break and bending<em>  
><em>We're taking shortcuts and false illusions, just to come out the hero<em>  
><em>Well I can see behind the curtain, the wheels are cranking turning<em>  
><em>It's all wrong the way we're working, Towards a goal<br>That's nonexistent, it's nonexistent, But we just keep believing_

_And the worst part is, before it gets any better_  
><em>We're headed for a cliff<em>  
><em>Then in the free fall I will realize<em>  
><em>I'm better off when I hit the bottom<em>

_I wanna know what it'd be like, To find perfection in my pride_  
><em>To see nothing in the light, But turn it off in all my spite, in all my spite<em>  
><em>I'll turn it off, Just turn it off<em>  
><em>Again, Again, Again<em>

_And the worst part is, before it gets any better_  
><em>We're headed for a cliff<em>  
><em>Then in the free fall I will realize<em>  
><em>I'm better off when I hit the bottom<em>  
><em>And the worst part is, before it gets any better<em>  
><em>We're headed for a cliff<em>  
><em>Then in the free fall I will realize<em>  
><em>I'm better off when I hit the bottom<em>

Blaine was left speechless as he applauded the duo. Quinn wiped under her eyes while Artie made a quick exit. Blaine and Quinn and stood up at the same time and immediately hugged each other.

"Thank you." He whispered to her. She just hugged him tighter.

* * *

><p>That night Blaine got a text from Kurt that read '<em>Thank you for talking to him.<em>', to which Blaine replied '_I did it for him, not for you._'. Kurt sent one more message that read '_Still, thank you._' before Blaine turned off his phone and shoved it under his pillow. He found himself yet again cuddled up with Quinn, his head on her stomach as she carded her fingers through his hair. He had stopped using so much gel when he moved in with Quinn

"Who was that?" Quinn asked.

"Nobody. Not Kurt." Blaine mumbled into her shirt.

"I didn't know you two were still talking. How's that going?"

"We aren't, not really, and it smarts like hell."

"It gets like that."

"Is that how it is with you and Artie right now?"

"Who said anything happened between me and Artie?" Quinn snapped.

"You're eyes when you were singing. And his eagerness to get you alone at Breadsticks. And you just implied it." Blaine reasoned.

"Just…this summer we started texting randomly, and then we started hanging out a lot and…and we got kind of close. Anyways, I put a stop to it." Quinn explained like it was nothing.

"Why?"

"I just…I don't deserve him. I don't deserve good things like him."

"What? Of course you deserve good things. If you can take in a stray like me you deserve good things. Like, you deserve to go to the best college and have the best job and live in the best house with the best husband…who may or not be Artie." Blaine joked. Quinn pulled his hair lightly. "Seriously though, what do you want to do after you graduate? Are you looking at colleges or anything?"

"Sort of. Your promise not to laugh at me?"

"Of course I won't laugh at you."

"I think I want to be a sonogram technician. After everything with Beth, and your appointment last week, it got me thinking. Either that or a nurse, but those programs are harder to get into."

"Why would I laugh at that? That's beautiful."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"What about you? What do you want to do?"

"Well, my father always wanted me follow in his footsteps and be a lawyer, and I always just went along with it so he wouldn't be mad at me, but now that I'm free and I have one on the way…I don't know." Blaine explained. He thought to himself for a minute before Quinn's phone went off. She reached over and grabbed it from the night stand to see a text from Artie that read '_Breadstix Sunday?_'. She sighed. She went to reply but couldn't think of what to say. "Who's that?"

"No one."

"So, Artie?" He asked with a smirk. She pulled his hair again, this time a bit harder. "What does he want?"

"He wants to go to Breadstix on Sunday."

"Aww, he asked you out on a date."

"It's not a date. It's a dinner between partners."

"And remind me how your last 'dinner between partners' went?" He teased. She pulled his hair once more. "What's so bad about going on a date with Artie? He's a nice kid and he really likes you, and apparently you like him, if the way you acted during that duet in glee meant anything."

"You're right, I know you're right but…but I can't. I've cheated on every boyfriend I've had and I couldn't do that to him, not after Brittany. I just, I don't think I should go out with anyone for a while."

"How about you protect me by having Puck be my body guard and I protect Artie by keeping you busy so you can't cheat on him."

"You heard that Tuesday night?" Quinn cringed slightly.

"Kind of, yeah."

"Are you mad?"

"No. I'm kind of touched, actually." Blaine said, nuzzling his head into her stomach a bit. "Quinn I have to go see my parents tomorrow."

"What?"

"I looked some stuff up, and I can't get emancipated unless I get married or enlist, neither of which I'm eager to do, so I have to go talk to them about what I'm supposed to do."

"I'm going with you."

"Quinn-"

"It wasn't a question." She told him sternly. He paused.

"Thank you." He whispered. Quinn slept in his room again that night.

* * *

><p>The next day Blaine and Quinn went to the Anderson's after a lovely lunch made by Quinn herself. They sat parked outside of Blaine's former residence for a few minutes, just staring at the house in front of them.<p>

"Are you sure about this?" Quinn whispered. Blaine nodded before opening his door and getting out. He made his way up to the door before stopping. Soon he felt Quinn's hand in his and his confidence was built up again. He opened the door but only got a couple of steps in before he heard her.

"Blainers!" Belinda yelled. He dropped to his kneed as she ran right to him. He hugged her harder than necessary.

"Oh Bel, I've missed you so much!" He mumbled into her curls. When they finally broke apart Blaine laid his eyes on her for the first time in weeks. His chest started to constrict and his eyes started to water, but the smile on his face couldn't be wider. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I got and A on my math test. Mom put it on the fridge." Belinda boasted. Blaine felt his pride swell.

"I'm so proud of you." He told her as he moved some stray curls behind her ear.

"Who's that?" She asked pointing to Quinn.

"This is my friend Quinn. Me and Canada have been staying with her." He explained.

"Is Canada being good and keeping you company?"

"He is." He smiled to her.

"Sometimes I get lonely and Blaine lets me borrow him," Quinn chimed in as she kneeled down to their level. Belinda smiled at her and leaned into Blaine.

"She's pretty." Belinda whispered to Blaine.

"I know. She's like a princess isn't she?" Blaine supplied with his own whisper. Belinda nodded in agreement while Quinn blushed.

"Blaine." A new voice gasped. Blaine looked up to see his mother.

"Q, you should come see my other stuffed animals," Belinda started as she took Quinn's hand pulled her up to her room. "I have a Panda named China, and I have another panda that's bigger but he doesn't have a name yet."

Blaine got his feet as the girls left the entry way, leaving Blaine and his mother alone. She blinked at him for a second before going to hug him. He immediately hugged her back. He may not be his dad's biggest fan but he'd like to think he had something special with his mom.

"Oh Blaine I've been so scared. The school called a couple times saying you didn't go to class and you're dad said…he said you're," she couldn't finished the sentence.

"I'm pregnant." He supplied.

"Blaine," She whispered and hugged him tightly again.

"Blaine," a more stern voice barked. Blaine stiffened at his father tone as his mother let go of him. "What are you doing here?"

"It's nice to see you too." Blaine said quietly.

"Don't get smart with me boy. Now I asked you what you're doing here and I expect an answer." His dad snapped.

"I need to talk to you guys." He somewhat explained. They soon found themselves in the Anderson sitting room, Blaine's parents on the couch while Blaine sat across from then in a lavish chair. "So," Blaine started slowly, "I get that you don't want me to live here, but I'm not sure where I'm supposed to go. I'm staying with my friend Quinn right now," his father scoffed at her name, "but I know can't stay with her forever. Especially…especially when the baby comes"

"And what do you want from us?" His dad interrupted.

"I was hoping you guys could help support me, just slightly." Blaine explained. His dad scoffed again. "I'm planning on getting a job and a place of my own, but I know I can't do it by myself. I mean, I know you spent more than eight thousand dollars a semester at Dalton, and since I'm not going there anymore maybe…maybe you could spare some of that money on me."

"And what makes you think a tramp like you deserves our money?" His father growled.

"Graham," his mother scolded.

"Just think about it, please. That's all I ask," Blaine pleaded. "I know you don't want me to stay longer than necessary so if you don't mind I'm going to get my friend and leave." Blaine stated, trying to keep his temper down.

He headed upstairs to his room to gather a few more things for himself before going to his sister's room, but he stopped in the hallway when he heard voices. He put his back to the wall outside of Belinda's door and listened in on their conversation.

"Princess Q, has Blaine found his prince yet?" Belinda asked.

"What?"

"He needs to find a prince so he can be fixed." Belinda explained. Blaine smiled to himself.

"He's…he's found a knight, but not a prince. I'll be on the lookout for one though."

"Promise Princess Q?"

"I promise."

"Pinky promise?" Belinda asked, sticking out her pinky.

"Pinky promise Princess Belinda." Quinn smiled at her and wrapped her pinky around the younger girls.

"Princess Bel," Belinda smiled at her. Blaine smile broadened at her words, knowing not just anyone could use that nickname. "Good. It's nice to know I can trust you Princess Q." Belinda said in a superior tone. Blaine took that as his queue to come in. When he stepped into the doorway he saw Quinn and Belinda sat at what appeared to be a tea party, both of them with tiaras on.

"Knock, knock," Blaine smiled at the girls as he walked into the room. "I think it's time for us to hit the road Princess Q." He announced. Quinn made an exaggerated frown. "Now, now, princesses don't pout."

"Well I've had a lovely time at your tea party. We must do it again sometime." Quinn said as she took off her tiara.

"Now come here you rascal," Blaine said to Belinda as he opened his arms. She ran to him and he picked her up and spun her around. When he set her down he grabbed onto her hands. "Remember what I said, okay? I want to see more of those 'A's on the fridge." He told her. She nodded then turned to Quinn.

"Q, wait a second," she commanded before scurrying off to her bed. When she returned she was holding a chubby giraffe stuffed animal. "Take Kenya." She offered. Quinn kneeled down.

"He's adorable but I couldn't take him from you."

"Yes you can. No one deserves to be alone, so now when Blaine has Canada you can have Kenya." Belinda reasoned. Quinn felt her eyes start to water. She took Kenya and hugged it to her chest. Belinda smiled at the sight before hugging Quinn herself.

"Thank you," Quinn whispered to her before pulling herself together and breaking the hug.

"But if you take him you have a promise you'll come back and have more tea parties." Belinda told her.

"I promise."

"Pinky promise Princess Q?" Belinda smiled, sticking out her pinky again.

"Pinky promise Princess Bel." Quinn answered, wrapping her pinky tightly around Belinda's.

Belinda walked them to the car, giving them both a few hugs each before they went back to Quinn's house. When they got there they found themselves on Blaine's bed again, each hugging their stuffed animals.

"Is it sad that I miss her the most, Q?" Blaine asked.

"No. It's sad that I miss her, B." She joked. Blaine laughed softly. "I always wanted sister. Someone to do makeup with, and sing in the mirror with, and someone to judge boys with."

"I judge boys with you." Blaine offered.

"Yeah, but you don't judged them the way I want you to."

"Cause going on a dinner date is so terrible."

"Whatever," Quinn huffed with no real contempt in her voice. "You know. I'm starting to think I'm spending more time in here then I am in my own room." She pointed out. Blaine nodded and turned to her. "Blaine, can I move with you?" Blaine started to sit up. "I know you said you wanted to move to help the both of us, but I don't think it's safe for you to be alone and…and I'm scared…for you, I'm scared for you." She explained. He laid back down and mulled it over for a few minutes.

"That's…that's really nice, but can I think about it?"

"Of course, yeah."

"Okay. Can we talk about your date more?" He asked eagerly. She groaned and he laughed.

* * *

><p>That night Artie convinced Puck to go to sleep over after the game. They decided to hit the gym around ten. Artie was working with the free-weights while Puck used the stationary bike.<p>

"So, I have a date tomorrow." Artie announced, smiling to himself.

"Oh yeah? This must be why you wanted to come down here tonight. Who with?" Puck asked with a smirk. If Puck had feelings that he talked about, he might tell Artie he was happy he was moving on from Brittany, but he didn't so he doesn't.

"I guess it's not a date. Having the celebration dinner with Quinn at Breadstix."

"Trying to rekindle something?" Puck asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe. I don't know. She doesn't seem to want to try but I can't give up, you know?" Artie asked, switching to heavier weights.

"Quinn is a tough hill to climb, my friend. I wish you luck."

"Thanks," Artie huffed.

They workout for another half hour before they really talk again.

"What would you think if I got a place of my own?" Puck asked.

"What?"

"Not my own place, I mean I would have roommates obviously, but it would be cool right?"

"That would be dope, as long as I can crash there whenever I want."

"Of course, you're my bro," Puck reasoned as he held out his fist to Artie, who bumped it happily.

* * *

><p>The next night Quinn and Blaine found themselves parked outside of Breadstix at seven o'clock sharp, Quinn wearing a nice green dress and black cardigan that Blaine helped her picked out. She took a deep breath.<p>

"I can't do this." She said quickly. Blaine sighed.

"Yes you can, come on." Blaine ordered as he got out of the car himself.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she got out of the car.

"I'm going to get an application." He explained with a smile.

He escorted her to the door and they went their separate ways once they got inside. Blaine got an application and went to his car to fill it out and retrieve his resume. He was halfway through the application, wondering if he could use his dad as a reference, when someone knocked on his window. He jumped at the sound, and once he caught his breath he looked to see Puck standing outside with a smirk on his face. He grabbed his papers and got out of the car.

"Let me guess," Puck started, "you're also the chauffeur for this date?"

"Also?"

"Yeah, I gave Artie a ride." Puck explained. Blaine nodded with understanding. "Watcha got there?" Puck asked nodding to the papers in Blaine's hands.

"Oh, Breadstix application. Money doesn't grow on trees, you know," Blaine said with a forced laugh, internally cringing at his bad joke.

"Speaking of Breadstix, I don't know about you but I haven't had dinner yet and the smells comin off that restaurant are insane. You want to get something to eat?" Puck offered.

"No, I actually can't stand the smell tonight. That's why I'm filling this out in my car." Blaine explained. His morning sickness was getting better, considering he hadn't puked since Tuesday, but he wasn't sure he was out of the woods yet.

"We could go somewhere else..." Puck started.

"You know what I want right now? Ice cream. Some bacon ice cream," Blaine decided. Puck smiled at him.

"There's a parlor a couple blocks over, but I don't think they have bacon ice cream."

"It's worth a shot, right?" Blaine tried. Puck agreed and let Blaine finish his application before they left, trying to persuade him to put down 'kickass piano player' and 'badass dancer' under his skills. Blaine handed in his application while trying to hold his breath; he definitely did not want to ruin his or any Breadstix patron's night by throwing up. The walk to the ice cream parlor was filled with small talk about their win and about how Quinn should just get over herself and go out with Artie. Once at the ice cream parlor the conversation stopped, the smell of chocolate too overpowering for the two boys. Blaine got two scoops of chocolate and peanut butter while Puck got a scoop of rocky road and a scoop of cookies and cream. Blaine started eating his ice cream like he was starving, then he remembered he might want to slow down. Puck just laughed at how Blaine was able to get ice cream all over his face. Blaine was smiling and laughing without it being forced. He couldn't remember a weekend when he was out past sunset with a friend. He didn't remember the last time he had a friend. The boys at Dalton were nice when he was around, but when Friday came and everyone was making plans Blaine never got invited everywhere. It was then Blaine realized climbing to the top of the food chain wasn't the way to make friends. But it was different at McKinley. He was at the bottom and he had more friends than he could ever remember having.

On the slow walk back Puck finally mustered up the courage to ask him.

"So, I was thinking about what you said about moving into your own place and I was wondering if I could move in with you?" Puck asked, trying not to sound too nervous. Blaine stopped and Puck stepped in front of him. "I mean, you're gonna need a roommate to help with rent, right? And I could totally get a job at Kurt's dad's garage. I worked there this summer a little bit and he said if I wanted to have a job I could have one, and that's good money. And I'm actually a badass cook, and-"

"Puck." Blaine interrupted, figuring it was the only way to shut him up. "I'll…I'll think about it, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. I mean, it's your choice, yeah." Puck muttered as they continued back to Breadstix. When they finally got back they waited in the bed of Puck's truck for the end of the non-date-date.

* * *

><p>Blaine was pleasantly surprised by how well his Monday was going. The dinner had gone well and Artie could now be found roaming the hallways attached to Puck, Quinn, and Blaine. Nobody called him a fag or pushed him, Quinn had packed him a delicious lunch, and he was really excited about being in his first group performance where not only would he not be the lead but where he was paired with Quinn.<p>

After school the glee club met in the auditorium. The song started with Puck, his guitar, and Rachel.

_I've heard there was a secret chord,  
>That David played, and it pleased the Lord,<br>But you don't really care for music, do you?  
>Well it goes like this, the fourth, the fifth<br>The minor fall, the major lift  
>The baffled king composing Hallelujah<br>Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

That's when the rest of the club came in.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

The rest of the band started in, giving the song more power.

_Somehow everything's gonna fall right into place,  
>If we only had a way to make it all fall faster every day,<br>If only time flew like a dove,  
>Well God, make it fly faster than I'm falling in love.<em>

_This time we're not giving up, let's make it last forever_  
><em>Screaming "hallelujah", we'll make it last forever<em>

_Holding onto patience wearing thin, I can't force these eyes to see the end,_  
><em>If only time flew like a dove, We could watch it fly and just keep looking up,<em>

_This time we're not giving up, Let's make it last forever,_  
><em>Screaming "hallelujah", We'll make it last forever,<em>

_We've got time on our hands  
>And we've got, got nothing but time on our hands<br>Got nothing but, got nothing but  
>Got nothing but time on our hands<em>

_This time we're not giving up, Oh, let's make it last forever,_  
><em>Screaming "hallelujah", hallelujah<em>

When the song ended Blaine smiled to Quinn, both had wide smiles and tears forming. Maybe his situation wasn't so bad. Maybe his life could get better.

After everyone caught their breath Mr. Shue congratulated them on another amazing performance. He then announced it was Boy vs. Girls time.

* * *

><p>After glee club Blaine went to the bathroom while Quinn went to get a few things from her locker. As Blaine went to leave the bathroom he was once again pushed back in by Kurt. Blaine sighed.<p>

"What happened this time?" Blaine asked as he leaned back against the sink. "Did Sam kiss you? I had a feeling he was gay. It's the hair, it-" Blaine was cut off by Kurt surging forward to kiss him. Blaine pushed him off. "Whoa, whoa, what the hell was that?"

"You know it was this competition, Boys vs. Girls, which led me to you last year." Kurt said in a low voice as he cornered Blaine against the sink. "And you talking to Mike last week, that meant a lot to me," Kurt explained as he ran his finger down the front of Blaine's shirt. He started to whisper as he drew his face closer to Blaine. "I thought maybe I could show you how much I appreciated it." Kurt finished, sealing his words with another kiss.

Blaine knew he shouldn't want this. Shouldn't feel anything other than disdain for Kurt, at least until he's moved on, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't the taste of Kurt's lips or the way his soft hands cupped his face to make sure their kiss wouldn't end until Kurt was ready. Blaine was panting when they finally came up for air. He could feel his body reacting to Kurt's advances even if he was against it.

"No," Blaine shook his head, "Kurt we can't."

"Sure we can," Kurt whispered as he grabbed Blaine's crotch. "Don't fight it."

And against his better judgment Blaine didn't fight it. He let himself get lost in Kurt's familiar scent as his pants became unzipped and Kurt hand became reacquainted with his cock. Blaine started to think he deserved this. He's had a rough couple of weeks and maybe he deserved some release. Kurt's hand started to stroke him slowly, the dry friction being more indulgence then Blaine allowed himself in the past few months. Kurt started this kiss down his neck, looking for the sweet spot he knew once existed. When he found it Blaine let out a low moan.

"Fuck," Blaine gasped. Kurt took his hand out of Blaine pants and brought it to his mouth.

"Lick my palm," Kurt ordered in his low voice, one Blaine had only heard behind locked doors. Before Blaine could think his head was moving forward to wet Kurt's hand. "Good boy," Kurt whispered to him as he started stroking Blaine again, this time his grip tighter. "You missed this didn't you?" Kurt started taunt him, his hand twisting unexpectedly making Blaine moan. "You've missed the way I would mark you, how I would bruise you so you'd know who you belonged too." Kurt reminded him before biting his earlobe, making Blaine buck into his fist. Blaine knew he wasn't going to last long but it was going to be over much shorter if Kurt kept using his mouth like that. "How on weekends we would lock the door and I would fuck you against every surface of my room." Blaine did remember, and he missed it more than he was willing to admit. "Let go for me, Blaine. Come for me," Kurt whispered to him, and with one final twist Blaine came with a yelp.

Blaine was used to Kurt holding him while he came down, but it wasn't like it was before. Now Kurt immediately moved to the sink next to them to wash off his hand while Blaine was left panting, his pants still mid-thigh. Blaine fixed his pants and took off his soiled somewhat quickly, feeling dirtier by the second. Kurt dried his hands, threw the crumpled paper towel in the sink, and went to leave.

"Wait…you're just going to leave?"

"Finn is waiting for me." Kurt explained like it was obvious.

"But…we just…and you," Blaine babbled.

"Yes, and now I have to go home with my boyfriend." Kurt spoke slowly to Blaine like he was explaining it to a third grader before turning on his heel and exiting the bathroom.

Blaine was shocked. How could Kurt do that? Just come in here and mess with him like that, like it didn't mean anything. Just use Blaine to make himself feel better. And what did that make him? Kurt had just used him to cheat. He helped someone cheat. He started getting angrier at himself, more so than he was at Kurt. He stormed out of the bathroom. Quinn and Puck were sitting on the floor against the lockers while Artie was showing them his latest trick with his chair.

"Come one Quinn," Blaine barked as he approached them. He walked past them without stopping. Puck and Artie looked at Quinn for an explanation but she could only mirror their confused expressions before gathering her things and taking off after Blaine. When they got to the car Blaine threw his backpack into the backseat before slamming his door shut. Quinn quietly got into her seat, worried about her friend. Blaine sped home at a dangerous speed, not sure if he wanted to punch out his window or cry for the next three days.

"Blaine, are-"

"No, I'm not. And no I don't want to talk about it." He got out through gritted teeth. Once they got to Quinn's house Blaine didn't wait for her, quickly stomping upstairs to his room. Once in his room he slumped against the door, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He didn't know what he was going to do with himself. His emotions were scattered and he didn't know how to put them back together. When he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was his keyboard, and it hit him-music! That always made him feel better, always cleared his mind. He crossed the room rapidly, plopped down on the seat, flicked his keyboard on, and let his fingers take him away. Before he knew it he was singing.

_I can feel your breath as you're sleepin' next to me, Sharing pillows and cold feet.  
>You can feel my heart, fell asleep to its beat, Under blankets and warm sheets.<br>If only I could be in that bed again..._  
><em>If only it were me instead of him...<em>

Quinn was standing outside his door listening. She knew the door didn't have a lock but she also knew Blaine was furious, so she just waited outside and listened.

_Does he watch your favorite movies? Does he hold you when you cry?  
>Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts when you've seen it a million times?<br>Does he sing to all your music while you dance to "Purple Rain?"  
>Does he do all these things, like I used to?<em>

_Fourteen months and seven days ago...  
>Oh, I know you know, how we felt about that night.<br>And just your skin against the window, and you took it slow,  
>And we both know, it should've been me inside that car,<br>It should've been me instead of him... in the dark.  
><em>

Blaine was so lost in himself he didn't hear the door open and Quinn quietly come to sit on is bed.

_Does he watch your favorite movies? Does he hold you when you cry?  
>Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts when you've seen it a million times?<br>Does he sing to all your music while you dance to "Purple Rain?"  
>Does he do all these things, like I used to?<em>

_I know, love, Happens all the time, love,  
>You're on my mind, love, And that happens all the time, love, yeah.<br>Will he love you like I loved you? Will he tell you everyday?_  
><em>Will he make you feel like you're invincible with every word he'll say?<em>  
><em>Can you promise me if this one's right, don't throw it all away?<em>  
><em>Can you do all these things? Will you do all these things, like we used to?<em>  
><em>Like we used to...<em>

Blaine held his fingers down on the keys until the sound faded. He felt her presence but couldn't look up.

"Blaine," Quinn whispered as she stood up, though she had hoped it would come out louder. The sound of her voice made him crack. Tears he hadn't felt before suddenly started falling. He stood up and made it a few steps before falling into her and sobbing.

"I'm so sorry. He…and I didn't…I'm so sorry," He mumbled through his tears. She shushed him and brushed his hair with her fingers, figuring she's become an old pro on how to handle a broken Blaine. When he finally calmed down he spoke again. "Don't make me go tomorrow."

"To school?" She asked, still a bit confused. He nodded into her shoulder. "Okay, you don't have to go."

"Thank you." He said then paused. "I-I shouldn't let you, but please move in with me. I can't do this alone."

"You aren't alone. Remember that, you aren't alone."

* * *

><p>Before he went to bed Blaine went to get his backpack out of his car. When he came back to his room he checked and plugged in his phone. He was about to get into bed when he saw he had a voicemail from his mother. It was a lot of her babbling but eventually she got to her point, which was his parents were going to support him somewhat and to check his account in the next few days. He fell asleep with Canada clutched to his chest.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up on his own around nine, somewhat excited to spend another Tuesday away from school. He felt more relaxed then he'd been since before being kicked out. He stayed in his room pretty much all day, only leaving to eat or watch TV in Quinn's room. He was about to lay down for a nap when someone rang the doorbell. At first he didn't think he should answer, being it wasn't his house and all, so he just laid back down. A minute passes before the doorbell rang again. And again. And again. He figured after the fifth ring, going down and checking it out might not be a bad idea. When he got to the door he looked through the peep hole to see Puck standing there. Surprised at his visitor he opened the door.<p>

"Hey." Blaine greeted.

"Hey man." Puck smiled. Puck didn't know what he was expecting when the door opened but a rumpled and tired Blaine was not it. It reminded him of the day he helped Blaine with the slushie, and that reminded him of what was under the clothes.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked bringing Puck out of his thoughts. "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Actually I should be at glee, but Quinn called last night saying you were sick and asking for a ride today," he began to explained as he took his backpack from his and started to dig through it, "and I thought a prep school boy like you might freak out if you fall behind for even a day, so I brought you your homework." Puck smiled at him as he held out a few wrinkled papers. Blaine blinked at him once before taking the papers and giving him a shy smile.

"Um, thank you…but what about Quinn?"

"Oh…yeah, she probably going to need a ride home, isn't she?" Puck reasoned as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"You can move in with me." Blaine blurted out.

"What?"

"You can move in with me when I find a place. And Quinn is coming too."

"Really?" Puck asked excitedly.

"Yeah." Blaine smiled wide at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So, anyone surprised? Also, I got a little dirty there. How did I do on that? I need to know so I can make the best smut for you in later chapters. I want to hear you're predictions on Blaine's baby. Boy? Girl? Names? I know what it's going to be already, but I want to hear predictions. And what are you going as for Halloween?

Songs:

Blaine & Puck  
>Whistle For The Choir - The Fratellis mediafire(.)com?tac35a63rkld32c

Quinn  
>Turn It Off (Acoustic) - Paramore mediafire(.)com?xceuzkyzkase73r

Group Number (fronted by Rachael)  
>Hallelujah Mashup (live) - Paramore mediafire(.)com?7n4wycbasjybaa9  
>Or<br>Hallelujah - Paramore mediafire(.)com/?3193khnkrtr2r3e

Blaine  
>Like We Used To (Piano Version) - A Rocket To The Moon mediafire(.)com?8fsi4s63y866ju4


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Sorry about the wait. It was my birthday this week. Anyways, this chapter feels short to me but I will make up for it soon, I promise. Also, I need a new beta for this story and an upcoming Puckurt story, so if you think you fit the bill let me know. Now, this is a little tricky, but the italicized lyrics s Blaine, bold is Artie, underlined is Blaine and Artie, and bold and underlined is all of the guys.

* * *

><p>Wednesday after football practice Puck went straight to Hummel Tire &amp; Lube. When he got there Burt had just finished with a car, grease still on his hands and some of coming out from under his cap.<p>

"Mr. Hummel, can I talk to you?" Puck asked as he walked into the garage.

"Puckerman, haven't seen you around here in a while." Burt greeted. "Sure, come on." Burt led them to his office. Instead of taking the seat offered, Puck stayed standing while Burt sat behind his desk. "So, what brings you here?"

"Well, Mr. Hummel-"

"Burt," he corrected.

"Burt," Puck smiled, "this summer you said if I need a job I could have one here, and I'm going to be paying rent soon, so I need a job."

"Your mom is making you pay rent?" Burt asked surprised, then thought to himself that maybe having Kurt and Finn pay rent might not me a bad idea.

"No, no. Um, me, Blaine, and Quinn are looking for apartments," Puck explained.

"I see," Burt said slowly. "Well, I did say you could have a job here, didn't I? So, I'll have Kurt make you a nametag. When can you start?"

"As soon as possible, except I have football and glee, but I can work late." Puck offered.

"Why don't you come by Saturday and we'll work something out." Burt smiled before standing up and holding out his hand.

"Thank you." Puck grinned before shaking the man's hand.

After that he went straight from the garage to the Fabray's. When he got there Quinn answered the door. Even though he knew it was Quinn's house it felt weird to see her there, especially without Blaine. She led him up to her room.

"I've been looking for jobs online. I'm not qualified for half of them, and I would need to get a car to get to the other half." Quinn said as she flopped down on her bed with a sigh. Puck looked around her room, having never seen it before. He noticed something was missing.

"Where's Blaine?" He asked as he took his backpack off.

"He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"He got an interview at Breadstix. He should be done soon, though." Quinn explained while Puck took a seat at her desk.

"Really? That's awesome. Kurt's dad said I've got the job and to come back on Saturday."

"Great, now I'm the only who needs to find a job" She sighed. She rolled onto her back and pulled her laptop onto her stomach. They sat in silence for a while, the only sound in the room being their breathing and the sound of Quinn typing.

"Quinn, can I ask you something?" Puck asked quietly. She stopped typing and looked over at him.

"Maybe." She answered.

"Last week you said to think about Beth," he started, his voice still quiet and soft. She swallowed nervously. "Do you think about her?"

"Of course I do. What kind of question is that?" Quinn snapped.

"It's just…since we left the hospital we never talked about it."

"There's nothing to talk about." She said coldly as she shut her laptop. "Besides, I didn't know you were one to talk about your feelings."

"I don't want to my feelings, I want to talk about my daughter." Puck snapped, finally raising his voice as he got to his feet. Quinn brought Kenya onto her lap and started stroking his ear.

"What do you want me to say?" Quinn asked quietly, choosing to stare at the stuffed animal instead of Puck. "Of course I think about her. I think about what she might look like. Is she walking yet? Is she talking yet? What was she for Halloween last year? What is she going to be for Halloween this year? " She sniffled. "I think about her every day. Some days are worse than others. Sometimes I just want to hold her and sing to her, but I can't. We can't." She hugged the stuffed animal to her chest. "D-do you think about her?"

"Every day," Puck admitted. "Have you talked to Shelby?"

"No. Have you?"

"I did, at the beginning of this summer. She sent me a picture of her," Puck told her. She finally looked up at him.

"You have a picture?" She asked quietly. He nodded. "Can I see it?"

"It's at my house, but I can bring it over tomorrow."

"Please."

Puck nodded at her request and sat down on the bed next to her. She laid her head on his shoulder and he scooted closer. Suddenly the door opened and an excited Blaine walked in.

"Q, I think-" Blaine started in. He stopped when he saw Quinn and Puck cuddled on the bed. Quinn quickly jumped off the bed. "Oh, sorry. Am I interrupting? I could go back-"

"No, no," Quinn quickly protested while wiping her eyes. She motioned for him to come hug her and he did so quickly. She hugged him tightly. "Keep it. Please keep it," Quinn whispered quietly to him.

"I am," Blaine assured her softly. "I am."

"Maybe I should leave," Puck joked, trying to lighten the mood. Quinn smiled as she broke the hug.

"What were you saying when you came in?" Quinn asked Blaine.

"Just, I think the interview went really well."

"Awesome." Puck congratulated. Quinn patted Blaine's arm. "Burt said I've got the job."

"Great," Blaine smiled. "How are you doing?" Blaine asked Quinn. She just sighed and went to go sit on her bed. "Not that good I'm guessing."

"I don't know what I'm going to do," she whined as Blaine went to sit next to her, Puck going back to sit on her desk.

"You'll find something." Blaine assured her.

The three of them were supposed to spend the rest of the night looking for a place, but instead Quinn spent her time looking for a job and texting Artie while Puck gave Blaine his first guitar lesson.

* * *

><p>When Burt got home he was greeted by his wife who was just leaving to work the graveyard shift at the hospital. She told him there were leftovers in the fridge before giving him a kiss and taking off. He walked into the living room to find Finn sitting on the couch watching TV, looking half dead and almost asleep. Burt greeted him before going to check on the food in the kitchen. He put the leftovers in the oven and set the timer for a half hour before going up to check on Kurt.<p>

When he got upstairs he heard music coming from Kurt's room. He smiled to himself as he knocked on his door.

"Go away, Finn," Kurt yelled through the door.

"It's me," Burt corrected.

"Come in."

Burt opened the door to find Kurt lying on flat on his back on his bed with his laptop next to him, his lights turned down low. Kurt didn't bother to look at his father as he entered his room.

"You alright buddy?" Burt asked. Kurt made a weak affirming sound. "Well, do you think you could make the Puckerman kid a nametag?"

"What? Why?"

"He's going to be working down at the garage."

"Oh." Kurt commented, uninterested.

"Yeah, he said something about moving in with Blaine." Burt informed him. Kurt turned to his dad then.

"What?"

"Yeah, them and the Fabray girl are looking for places apparently. That's why he wants a job. Do you know anything about this?"

"I…no, I-" Kurt sputtered as he sat up.

"Cause I'm worried about Blaine. I don't think he's doing that good. Has he said anything to you?"

"No. We don't really talk anymore," Kurt told his father, his voice quiet. He almost felt ashamed of himself.

"What happened to you two? I remembered when you cried because he liked some kid at Gap, and then you break up with him out of nowhere, and now you don't even talk?" Burt asked concerned as he stepped closer to Kurt's bed. At that moment Finn was walking upstairs. When he heard the two talking, he stopped just before Kurt's door. "Kurt, are you dating someone? 'Cause I've thought about it, and that's has got to be the only reason why Blaine would be crying outside of our house."

"He was crying outside of our house?"

"Don't change the subject. Are you dating someone?" Burt asked sternly. Finn bit his lip, nervous about Kurt's answer. They had talked about telling their parents about their relationship, but decided to wait till after graduation.

"I…I'm dating someone, yes." Kurt confessed, looking in his lap. Finn put his hand to his face, trying to suppress his rage. Kurt really didn't want to lie to his dad, but he also wanted to protect his relationship with Finn.

"Who is it?"

"He…I-I can't tell you, he's not out yet." Kurt stuttered out.

"How long have you been seeing him?"

"F-for a while. Dad I don't want to talk about this."

"Does he treat you right?" Burt continued to question.

"He does. He keeps me safe." Kurt said, nodding.

"Alright," Burt sighed, "I'll let you rest. I love you."

"I love you too dad."

Burt smiled at his son before exiting the room, closing his door on the way out. Finn, being Finn, didn't think quick enough to leave the hallway when he heard the conversation coming to the end, so when Burt turned to go downstairs he came face to face with him.

"Hey Burt." Finn greeted awkwardly.

"Were you listening us?" Burt asked.

"What?" Finn tried to stall to think of a lie.

"Do you know who his boyfriend is?" Burt asked Finn. Scared, Finn swallowed his words, instead just nodding. "You watch out for your brother, okay?"

"Of course." Finn answered seriously. Burt smiled at him and clasped his shoulder before going downstairs to check on his food.

* * *

><p>The week passed quickly for Blaine. Every night Puck could be found at Quinn's house, either helping looking for jobs for Quinn and apartments, or teaching Blaine how to play guitar and just jamming with him. Blaine couldn't remember the last time he had been so happy. Before he was kicked out his parents would get mad if he played his keyboard too loud, now Ms. Fabray and Quinn either let them be or come in and watch them. At first Ms. Fabray was cold to Puck, but once he turned on his charm she warmed up to him.<p>

Friday after school the glee boys decided to get together to work on their mash-up. On the way from his locker to the choir room Blaine saw Kurt get slushied. He bit his lip to fight his smile and went on his way. When he entered the room Finn was sitting at the drums while Puck was sitting in the first row with his guitar. Eventually Artie and Mike showed up. A half hour passed and Kurt had still not shown up.

"Where is he?" Puck asked Finn.

"I don't know. He won't answer his phone." Finn answered.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Artie asked.

"We could play a song." Blaine suggested.

"We can't practice without Kurt." Mike protested.

"Not our performance, just like, a random song. Me and Puck have been working on something."

"Is it something I can dance to?" Mike asked.

"Maybe. You want to help me out on the vocals, Artie?"

"You know it." Artie agreed.

Blaine smiled and walked towards the piano as the music started.

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na,**_

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**_

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**_

_**Somewhere inside me, Something is hiding, Something I never knew  
>If I'm open and honest, Keeping my promise, Someday I'll see this through<strong>_

_I can't hear anything, Listening, I'm listening_  
><em>I need the space to move, Breaking through to something new<em>  
><em>I need the chance to feel something real, something real<em>

_**Everything I know is spinning out of control**_

_So, so, so tell me where do we go  
>There is a burning that's inside of my soul, and it shows<br>We all want something more than just a simple life  
><strong>Hey, hey,<strong> so give me something to say  
>I had the words but then I through 'em away, and you know<br>We all want something more than just a simple life_

_**If I walk in a straight line, Wait for the right time, How can I know for sure?**_  
><em><span>They'll tell you how to get by, Just put your life on standby<span>_  
><em>And in the end you hope that you were right<em>

_I can't hear anything, Listening, I'm listening  
>I need the space to move, Breaking through to something new<br>__**I need the chance to feel something real, something real**__  
><em>_**Everything I know is spinning out of control**_

So, so, so tell me where do we go  
>There is a burning that's inside of my soul, and it shows<br>We all want something more than just a simple life  
><strong>Hey, hey,<strong> so give me something to say  
>I had the words but then I through 'em away, and you know<br>We all want something more than just a simple life

_So believe what you want, No, you're not who you thought  
>The more you fake the harder you fall<br>_  
><em>So, so, so tell me where do we go<br>There is a burning inside of my soul, and it shows_  
><em>We all want something more than just a simple life<br>__**Hey, hey,**_ _so give me something to say  
>I wanted nothing and I gave it all, gave it all away<br>We all want something more than just a simple life_

_So, so, so tell me where do we go  
>There is a burning inside of my soul, and it shows<em>  
><em>We all want something more than just a simple life<br>__**Hey, hey,**_ _so give me something to say  
>I wanted nothing and I gave it all, gave it all away<br>We all want something more than just a simple life  
>We all want something more than just a simple life<br>We all want something more than just a simple life_

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na,  
>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na,<br>Na, na,**  
>Yeah, yeah, Yeah, yeah<strong><br>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na,  
>Na, na, na,<strong>_

When they finished they were all smiles. Suddenly Finn's phone went off silencing everyone. Puck set his guitar down and went to sit with Blaine on the piano bench.

"That was awesome."

"I know. We rocked." Blaine smiled wide at him.

"Maybe next time you could play guitar."

"Oh, no. I'm not there yet."

"You will be soon. You're already pretty awesome at it."

"Thank you." Blaine said with a small smile, looking bashfully down at his lap. He felt his face heat up a slightly. Puck just bit his lip and kept his eyes on Blaine.

"Hey guys," Finn said loudly to the room, breaking them out of their bubble, "That was Kurt. I guess he got slushied and went home. Do you guys coming over tomorrow night to work on the performance?" Finn asked. Everyone kind of looked at Blaine. "I know it might be inconvenient, but the performance is Monday and we don't have any choreography."

"It's fine with me." Blaine chipped in. The rest of the guys begrudgingly agreed.

"Hey, me and Artie are going to get something to eat. You wanna come?" Puck asked Blaine after everyone packed up.

"No, it's okay. I think I'm going to go spy on the girls and wait for Quinn."

"If you change your mind let us know." Puck nodded at him before leaving the room with Artie. Blaine made his way to the auditorium, only making it down the hall before hearing his name.

"Blaine," someone called out. He turned around to see Finn jogging towards him. "Hey," Finn smiled at him when he caught up to him. "I know you probably hate me or whatever, b-but I need your help." Finn said, scratching the back of his neck. Blaine just blinked up at him. "It's about Kurt. Since Monday he won't talk to me or look at him. He's locked himself in his room every night this week. I don't know what to do. Was he ever like that with you? I mean, with Rachael I couldn't get her to not talk, so I know how to deal with that, but I don't know how to deal with complete silence. Especially when I didn't do anything." Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't want to believe that when Finn finally chose to talk to him that it would be about how to help him with Kurt. Blaine sighed and scrubbed his hand over his face. "I know you hate me, I know, but I need your help. I can't screw this up." Finn pleaded. Blaine bit his lip and nodded.

"Alright. You need to get him some white roses and sing him a song. You play guitar too, right?" Blaine checked. Finn nodded eagerly. "Play him a song. Remind him…remind him you love him."

"Thank you." Finn smiled as he scooped Blaine into a hug. He quickly realized what he was doing and set Blaine down. "Sorry, but thank you." He smiled before turning and running back down the hall.

Blaine closed his eyes and fell against the locker.

"It'll get easier. It'll get better. Baby will come and everything will be alright," Blaine whispered repeatedly to himself as he stroked his stomach, willing any building tears to stop.

* * *

><p>That night he lay in his bed, Quinn cuddled up behind him with her hand on his stomach.<p>

"I have to go to Kurt's tomorrow to work on the performance." Blaine told her quietly. "I don't want to but I have to."

"Puck and Artie will be there so it won't be too bad." Quinn assured him. "You know, when we move with Puck he's going to find out that you're pregnant. Especially since you're keeping it."

"Can't we just not tell him?" Blaine whined.

"How are you going to explain the baby?"

"I could say I found it. Like, behind Breadstix or something, and that it was so cute I decided to adopt it and raise it as my own."

"B, I know Puck isn't the smartest guy, but I think he'll see through that."

"I'll just…I'll tell him. Just…not anytime soon."

"B," Quinn warned sternly.

"Fine, sometime soon. It's just, what if he freaks out and tells everyone? What if he won't want to move in with us anymore?" Blaine worried aloud. "What if he won't want to hang out with me anymore?" He asked, that question quieter than the rest.

"He's not like that. He'll understand. I promise."

"Pink promise, Q?" He asked with a small mile and held his pinky out.

"Pinky promise, B."

* * *

><p>The next morning Blaine woke up to Quinn shaking him.<p>

"Wha-what?" Blaine mumbled as he opened his eyes to see a blurry Quinn.

"I'm going to the drug store, do you need anything?" She asked softly.

"Why are you going to the drugstore?" He asked, wiping some sleep from his eyes.

"It's…that time of the month." She tried to explain.

"The middle?" Blaine tried.

"No. It's my girl time." She tried again.

"The girls are coming over?" He asked, confused.

"No. My aunt Flo is visiting." She said, getting annoyed.

"Does she need my room? I can sleep on the couch."

"I started my period." She snapped.

"Oh."

"Yeah, so do you need anything?"

"No. I'm good. Thank you, though." Blaine smiled softly at her. She patted his head and left him to sleep. Just as he was about to fall asleep his phone went off. He groaned and rolled over to check who was calling him. The name 'Puck' flashed across the screen. He smiled sleepily and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey. I'm going down to the garage soon and I was wondering if you wanted to get some breakfast." Puck offered.

"What time is it?" Blaine asked as he sat up.

"Like, almost nine. Did I wake you up? I'm surprised you're not up already up, prep school."

"Yeah, yeah." Blaine shook the joke off. He really hoped that Puck wouldn't start calling him that all the time. "What kind of breakfast are you thinking of?"

"I was thinking waffles." Puck suggested. Blaine made a strangled moan.

"That sounds so good. Yeah, I'm in." Blaine agreed.

They decided Blaine would pick Puck up, drop him off at the garage and then later pick him up to go practice at Kurt and Finn's. Blaine went against his usual clothing choices and decided to wear a pair of old Dalton sweat pants from a PE class he'd like to forget and a black V-neck. He sent a quick text to Quinn telling her where he'd be, grabbed his keys, and was off.

They found a diner not too far from the garage. The waitress took their orders before they even opened their menus, both ordering waffles and a side of hash browns. Blaine ordered orange juice while Puck ordered a Coke. Their conversation remained light while they ate, Puck talking about football and how he's thinking of quitting and Blaine talking about how he's worried about Quinn's job search and how she's scared to commit to Artie. Puck cringed as Blaine ordering a side of sour cream to put on his waffle, but Blaine just ignored him and happily kept eating.

"Are you going to be okay tonight?" Puck asked in a more serious tone near the end of their meal. "I'm sure the guys would understand if you didn't want to go."

"No. It's okay. I'm sure it'll be fine. I mean, I have to face them sometime, and sooner is better than later, right?" Blaine reasoned. Puck nodded and finished his waffle.

"Thank you for coming to breakfast with me. I asked Sam but apparently he's got plans with Santana and Brittany, and I know not to disturb plans like that." Puck smirked. Blaine just shook his head at his and went to grab his wallet. Puck quickly stopped him. "Don't worry about it."

"Really?"

"Of course. I mean, I did drag you out of bed and am making you drive me around." Puck said as he pulled some bills out of his wallet. Blaine smiled at him.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Burt was working near the front of the garage when he saw Blaine's car pull up. He grabbed a towel to wipe his hands on before walking out to see what was going on. When he got close enough to the car he saw Puck in Blaine's passenger seat. He walked up to the parked car as Puck got out.<p>

"You can go wait in my office," he told Puck. "I'll be there in a second." Blaine rolled down his window as Burt leaned down.

"Hello Mr. Hummel," Blaine greeted. Burt made a face at him. "Burt," Blaine corrected.

"What's this I hear about you and Puckerman looking for apartments?" Burt asked.

"Yep." Blaine confirmed.

"Aren't you a little young for that?" Burt asked, his voice only giving away a sliver of his concern.

"I kind of don't have a choice anymore." Blaine said kind of quietly. Burt kept staring at him, waiting for an explanation. "My…my dad kicked me, and I've been living with Quinn, but I know I can't do that forever."

"You know if you need a place to stay my door is always open." Burt offered. Blaine smiled genuinely at him.

"I know, but I don't think that would be such a good idea." Blaine said. Burt looked at him skeptically but finally smiled at him.

"Just promise me that if you need anything, and I mean anything, that'll you'll call me, okay kid?"

"Of course." Blaine smiled up at him.

"I'll see you later." Burt said as he patted the top of the car. Blaine said his goodbye before heading back to Quinn's and taking a nap.

* * *

><p>When Blaine went to pick up Puck he was nervous. He really didn't want to go to Kurt and Finn's and see if Finn had followed through with the roses, but he couldn't let the boys down. He got to the garage a half hour early and sat in his car, throwing around ideas of how he could tell Burt when the time came. He knew he couldn't sing it to Burt, but he also knew he wasn't the best with words. He thought maybe a letter would be good, but then immediately disagreed with himself. Before he knew it Puck was getting into his car, oil smudged on his face and head.<p>

"Good news," Puck said as he shut the door, "we don't have to go to practice tonight."

"What? Why?" Blaine asked surprised.

"I might have let it slip that Finn and Kurt are together." Puck confessed, wincing at his own stupidity.

"What?"

"Yeah, that reminds me, can I stay at your house tonight?" Puck asked. "You know, incase Finn or Kurt tries to kill me."

"Um, I'll have to ask Quinn," Blaine said as he started his car, "but I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Awesome." Puck smiled. "Are you hungry? 'Cause I'm starving."

They got some Jack in the Box on the way home, Blaine getting some extra tacos incase Quinn wanted some. When they got to the house they went to eat in Quinn's room so they could also watch TV. A half hour after they got back Quinn walked into her room to see the boys lying in her bed, Puck sleeping with Kenya clutched to his chest.

"It must be my lucky day." Quinn joked as she pushed Blaine over to lie on the bed herself.

"And where were you all day, Q?" Blaine teased, trying not to focus on how warm Puck felt.

"Well, when I saw that the motel down the street from the drugstore was hiring front desk people I went to apply. Then I saw there were apartments across the street from the motel, so I went to check them out. They seemed nice, and in our price range." Quinn explained. "Then Artie called so I hung out with him all day."

"Sounds nice. We should check them out tomorrow." Blaine suggested. "By the way, can Puck sleep over?"

"As long as he makes breakfast." Quinn joked.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I'm not too happy with this chapter, but I'm excited for the stuff coming up for the kids in this story. Along with a beta I need someone who knows about high school football, so if that's you please contact me. Also, for anyone worried about Kurt being out of character in the last chapter, just remember him getting the boy of his dreams and having his bullying be minimized down to just getting slushied might boost his ego quiet a bit. Anyways, what did you think of this chapter? Tell me what you like or didn't like about this chapter so I can make better ones in the future! And in case you were wondering, the stuffed animals Kenya and Canada are real stuffed animals that I own and love, except Keyna's real name is Dylon.

Song List:  
>Simple Life - My Favorite Highway<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Sorry about the wait again. I actually spent the night in the ER. Anyone ever had kidney stones? I do not suggest getting any, although the shots they gave me for the pain were amazing. Anyways, I hope this chapter makes up for the wait. I want to thank my new beta, dani_elizabethx on LJ. I also want to give a shout out to the beautiful flirtingintechnicolor and lilgirlost. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Burt sped home, his vision a blur. Kurt and Finn? Under his roof? Under his nose? He was livid. When he got home he called out Kurt's name.<p>

"Dad?" Kurt answered. Burt stumbled into the kitchen where his son's voice had come from to see Kurt slumped against the counter smelling a white rose.

"Where'd you get that?" Burt asked sternly. Kurt was oblivious to his father's harsh tone, his brain too clouded with lust.

"From my boyfriend." Kurt explained.

"Who is he?"

"What?" Kurt asked, finally breaking out of his haze and looking up at his father.

"Who is he? Who is this boyfriend of your?"

"I told you, I can't tell you."

"Tell me who it is." Burt growled through gritted teeth. Finn, having heard yelling, came downstairs. He stopped a few feet behind Burt. Kurt noticed him but kept his eyes on his father.

"Dad, you know I love you, but it's none of your business."

"It's my business when it's under my roof." Burt said as he stepped closer to his son. Kurt froze and paled immediately.

"What?" Kurt asked breathlessly.

"Someone told me that you and Finn were together. Is that true?" Burt asked again.

"Wh-who said that?" Kurt stuttered.

"It doesn't matter who told me, is it true?" Burt asked again. Kurt, scared and not sure what to say, looked to Finn. Burt saw his son's eyes shift and turned around to see Finn standing there, looking like a dear caught in the headlights. "God damn it Kurt." Burt yelled while throwing his cap off and turning back to Kurt.

"Dad, please calm down," Kurt tried.

"How am I supposed to calm down when my son is fooling around in my house with his stepbrother?" Burt continued to yell.

"I know dad, but you need to calm down. You're heart." Kurt pleaded.

"My heart is fine." Burt grumbled, even though he knew his son was right. He sighed and wiped his hand over his forehead. He turned to Finn. "Is your mother home?" He asked. Finn nodded. "Finn, I think it would be best if you slept over at a friend's house tonight." Finn nodded again as Burt turned to Kurt. "And don't think I'm done with you for the night." He warned before stomping upstairs.

Kurt watched his dad leave and Finn remained still.

"He knows." Kurt whispered, making Finn look at him. "Someone told him, he knows." Kurt continued to whisper. Finn quickly moved around the kitchen and wrapped Kurt up in his arms. "He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you, he loves you. That's why he's so mad," Finn reasoned softly to him as he rubbed Kurt's back. Kurt clutched onto Finn's shirt as tears started to leak from his eyes. "It'll be okay. We have each other, we'll be okay." Finn tried to assure him.

"Where are you going to go?" Kurt asked when he finally pulled his face out of Finn's shirt.

"I'll try Mike. Maybe Artie. If worst comes to worst, Rachael."

"Worse comes to worst." Kurt corrected him unconsciously.

"See, you're already feeling better." Finn smiled down at him as he wiped a stray tear away. Kurt bit his lip to suppress his smile and blinked up at his boyfriend. "I'll be fine. You just need to make sure that by the time I come back tomorrow your dad won't still want to kill me."

* * *

><p>The next morning Puck did make them breakfast, to show them he was 'totally a badass cook', and to avoid any threatening voicemails and text messages he might have. Even Ms. Fabray liked the meal, smiling with the kids and asking them what their plans were for the day. Afterwards they went to go check out the apartment Quinn had talked about the night before, Ms. Fabray opting to stay home and do Blaine and Quinn's laundry.<p>

When they go to the apartments it wasn't exactly what Blaine was expecting. He wasn't expecting it to be extravagant or so old and rusty the paint was coming off the walls, but he didn't think he'd find a nice, clean, and quiet building. Quinn led them to the leasing office, having visited the day before. She asked if they could look at a room on the first floor. The landlord led them down to the last apartment in the hallway and let them in.

"This is our standard two bedroom apartment. It has a kitchen area, one bathroom, and a small patio." The landlord explained as Blaine and Quinn started to wander through the rooms.

"Do you have any with three bedrooms?" Puck asked her, staying near the door.

"We only have one and two bedroom apartments here. Aren't you…?" The landlord started to assume. Quinn quickly grabbed Puck's arm.

"We're planning on getting married, yes." Quinn smiled to her.

"And I'm just here to help with rent." Blaine chimed in as he came out of one of the bedrooms. They spent about ten more minutes checking out the rooms and asking a few questions before going to take Puck to work.

"I like it. It's nice and it's in our price range." Blaine said as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, but how is this two bedroom thing going to work?" Puck asked from the backseat.

"We can share the rooms. Like, Blaine could get a room and I could get a room, but we could take turns sleeping in them." Quinn reasoned.

"And we could put a futon in the middle room so it'll be like another bed." Blaine suggested. Puck kept a frown on his face.

"I'm still not sure about it." Puck grumbled.

"How about, if you find another place in a week, we'll reconsider. And if you can't find some place better, then I think we've found our new home." Quinn smiled. Blaine mirrored her smile while Puck rolled his eyes.

Burt was pacing outside the shop when they pulled up. When Burt saw what car was pulling up he stopped pacing. Blaine slowed to a stop in front of the older man. Puck reluctantly got out of the car.

"You have the day off work," Burt barked as he pointed his finger at Puck. He then moved his finger to Blaine. "You, in my office. Now." Blaine had heard Burt yell before, but it had never been directed at him, and it scared him more then he'd like to admit. He immediately got out of the car and followed Burt through the garage into his office. "Sit." He ordered and Blaine sat quickly. Burt walked around to start pacing behind his desk. The room was silent for a minute, Blaine too scared to talk and Burt trying to find where to start. "Finn and Kurt," he blurted out. "They're together," he stated more then asked.

"Y-yes," Blaine answered, finally finding his voice.

"They've been together for a while?" Burt asked. Blaine chose to nod this time. "Is that why you and Kurt broke up?" Blaine nodded again. "And when I asked you, you didn't tell me?" Burt asked incredulously, slamming his palms on his desk, his voice at the loudest Blaine had ever heard it. Blaine cringed, closing his eyes. When he opened his eyes Burt was frozen, staring at Blaine with wide eyes. "Blaine," Burt said, his voice barely there. Blaine then noticed his arms were wrapped protectively around his stomach. Burt knew the meaning of it immediately. Blaine paled.

"I…I-"

"Are…is it even possible for," Burt started to babble. "Blaine," he started without knowing how to end it. He walked to the front of his desk and Blaine got to his feet.

"I'm so sorry Sir, I didn't mean to-I mean, I didn't even know it was possible, and then suddenly he wasn't there anymore and I was throwing up a lot and I went to the doctors and they told me I was…I was," Blaine choked on the lump in his throat, hot tears racing down his face, but he couldn't stop himself from continuing. "And then my dad kicked me out, and he hates me, Kurt hates me, and…and…"

Burt pulled the sobbing boy to him, wrapping his arms around Blaine and holding him snug to his chest. Blaine clutched onto Burt's shirt, letting himself break. Burt thought to himself that he hadn't had to comfort a weeping boy in a long time, and even though he just learned that he was going to have a grandchild, he thought about his son. His son, who's been happy this year, happier than any previous year. His son, who hadn't needed cheering up in a long, long time. He thought about who made his son that happy, even in the face of losing his best friend. Burt knew Finn was a good kid, not the brightest, but good all the way down to his core. Before he could think any more about it Blaine's legs gave out, his weight falling onto Burt and bringing the matter at hand back to the front of his mind, he was going to be a grandfather.

* * *

><p>"I wonder what that's about." Quinn wondered aloud as Blaine and Burt disappeared into the garage.<p>

"It might have something to do with what I did yesterday," Puck guessed. Quinn turned around, her raised eyebrow asking the question for her. "I might have let it slip Finn and Kurt are together."

"What?"

"I though he knew, and he was talking about Kurt being weird, and-" Puck tried.

"I can't believe you." She huffed.

"Whatever," Puck brushed her off. "You can't tell me that Kurt didn't have this coming to him."

"You're going to have something coming to _you_ when he finds out you're the one who told him." She resolved before turning around. Puck just let out a huff and slumped in his seat.

The car was silent until Blaine came back out of the garage five minutes later. He quickly got into the car, started it, and sped off.

"You okay, dude?" Puck asked cautiously.

"Fine." Blaine said quickly. They soon found themselves in front of Puck's house.

"Um, thanks. I'll, uh, I'll see you tomorrow." Puck said, a bit confused, as he got out of the car. Blaine didn't stay to see if Puck made it inside, instead waiting until he heard the door close before heading back Quinn's. Quinn knew to stay silent while he was driving.

When they pulled up outside the house Blaine turned the car off but didn't move to get out or even unbuckle his seatbelt. Quinn stayed in her seat, only moving to unbuckle herself and turn to Blaine.

"He knows." Blaine told her quietly.

"About Kurt and Finn?" Quinn tried. "I know. Puck told me wha-"

"No. He knows…about the baby, he knows." Blaine told her. Quinn was baffled. She opened her mouth to say something, to comfort him or ask how, but nothing just came out. "He said…he said he wouldn't tell Kurt, not yet, but that if I was serious I would have to tell him…and to come back sometime this week." He finally turned to her, his eyes starting to tear up again. "This is happening, isn't it? I'm having a baby." He let out a dry laugh. "It's so easy to push it aside when I'm at school, or when I'm hanging out with you or Puck, but this is happening. It's happening if I'm ready or not." A tear slide down his cheek as Quinn went to grab his hands. "I'm having a baby." Blaine said with a real smile. She smiled back at him. "I'm having a baby, Quinn." He smiled wider before biting his lip and crying again.

* * *

><p>When Puck got inside he slumped against the door, confused by Blaine's sudden mood shift. He wanted to know what Burt had said to him. He was the one to let it slip to Burt, not Blaine. He should be punished, not Blaine. He sighed and walked into his kitchen, somehow still hungry. In the kitchen he found his mother drinking a cup of coffee.<p>

"Look who's home." She smirked into her cup as Puck opened the fridge. "Where were you last night?" She asked while taking a seat at the counter.

"I spent the night at Blaine's." He told her, taking out a carton of orange juice and looking for a glass.

"Oh, _Blaine_," She teased. "You seem to be spending a lot of time with this Blaine."

"He just transferred and he doesn't have a lot of friends."

"How nice of you. Are you sure you're still Noah?" She grinned.

"Oh ha ha." He grumbled before putting the carton back in the fridge and taking a seat next to his mom. "Listen ma, I need to talk to you about something." He said. The smile dropped from his mother's face.

"Oh god, did you get someone pregnant again?" His mother asked seriously.

"What? No. It's nothing like that." He assured her.

"Oh thank god," she breathed.

"No. It's just, I think I'm going to move out, ma."

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Blaine was kicked out of his house a little while ago, and right now he's staying with Quinn, but they're both going to find an apartment and move out and I'm going to join them."

"You think or you are?"

"Are. Am. I'm moving in with them. That's why I got the job at the garage."

"I see." She said, her eyes dropping to her coffee and her tone not giving away what she was feeling. She took a small sip before continuing. "Are you sure you're ready for that?"

"Honestly? No," he admitted. "But I'm think I need to grow up, and I think this is how I'm going to do it."

"Well," she sighed, "if you think it's best." She finally smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Thank you." He said softly as he mirrored her smile.

"I'll love you still," she told him as she got up, "even though you're just leaving me and Sarah here to fend for ourselves." She joked as she left the room. He rolled his eyes at her.

* * *

><p>The next day Blaine's smile was glued on his face. Puck was happy to see Blaine was somewhat back to normal. The boys met at lunch and decided to skip choreography and do their number acoustically. They went through it a few times to make sure everything was as it should be. As group dispersed to enjoy what was left of their lunch, Finn walked up to Blaine.<p>

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked, his face giving away how nervous he was. Blaine looked up at him in surprised.

"Hey Blaine, you comin'?" Puck asked as he walked up next to Blaine, glaring at Finn while he spoke.

"I-I'll be there in a minute." Blaine assured him. Puck made sure to catch Finn's eye and send him one more menacing glance before leaving Finn and Blaine alone in the choir room.

"I just wanted to thank you, for the advice with the flowers and the song. He really liked it." Finn smiled his dopey smile that cut Blaine a bit.

"You're welcome." Blaine replied with a forced smile.

"And...I want to say I'm sorry. I know what I did was terrible and stupid and I'm sorry. I know you hate me, but-"

"I don't…I don't hate you. Or Kurt." Blaine said softly, dropping his gaze down to his shoes. He noticed how big Finn's feet are. "I don't hate you."

"You should. I know I would. I did, when Puck did it to me." Finn confessed to him.

"What good would hating you two do?" He asked, looking up at Finn again. "With school work and glee I don't have time hate." Finn smiled at him and clapped Blaine on his shoulder before turning to walk out. When he got to the door he turned around.

"Thank you." Finn said with a real smile.

"For what?" Blaine asked, confused. Finn just kept smiling at him and walked out.

* * *

><p>Puck was nervous about leaving Blaine alone with Finn. Neither Finn nor Kurt has sent him anything threatening over the weekend and at school they didn't show any signs that they knew it was him who had told Burt. He was worried that they would think Blaine did it and possibly hurt him, even though they both hadn't been known to do that.<p>

"Puck?" Sam asked. Puck blinked out of his fog to see Sam standing in front of him.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Are you alright, man?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's up with you? How was your weekend with the girls?" Puck smirked at him as they continued down the hall. Sam blushed and looked down for a second.

"It was nice. Kind of confusing though." Sam confessed.

"What? Why? What did Brittany do?" Puck questioned. Sam laughed.

"She didn't do anything. They asked me to be their boyfriend." Sam divulged.

"_Their_ boyfriend?"

"Yeah, like both of them. At the same time."

"I don't see what's so confusing about that." Puck teased.

"I mean, it's awesome, but I just…it feels like they're using me, you know? And I'm not sure that's what I want." Sam said sincerely as they reach the cafeteria.

"I don't think I'm the one to talk to about this," Puck said, his smile fading. "The last time I tried to have a real relationship it didn't work out that well." He added. Sam nodded as they joined the girls at a table.

* * *

><p>On Monday the guys preformed and on Tuesday the girls did their number, Ms. Pillsbury and Coach Beiste being there to help Mr. Schue judge. On Wednesday it was announced, to no one's surprise, that the girls were the victors. Mr. Schue was going to let them go early when Finn piped up.<p>

"Actually, Mr. Schue, I'd like to do a little something if you don't mind." Finn said as he stood up.

"Of course," He assured as he took his a seat. Finn grabbed a stool and a guitar and set up in the middle of the room.

"So, this is for someone, and even though they shouldn't, I hope they listen." He said softly before staring.

_He fell to the bottom of his life, This wasn't meant for two,  
>He struggles to find himself in time, But he can barely move,<br>Just try and get up, You've gotta slowly brush off,  
>I know that words aren't enough, but you're better than this.<em>

_Save your heart for someone that's worth dying for, Don't give it away_  
><em>Torn apart, Never getting what you've been crying for, It's always the same<em>

_He turns the pages every day, Just to change the mood,_  
><em>But every chapter reads the same,<em>  
><em>So hard to make it through<em>

_Just try and get up, You gotta slowly brush off,_  
><em>I know that words aren't enough,<em>  
><em>But you're better than this<em>

_Save your heart for someone that's worth dying for, Don't give it away_  
><em>Torn apart, Never getting what you've been crying for, It's always the same<em>

_And you give, And they take,  
>And it's love that you want<br>But not love that you make_

_Save your heart for someone that's worth dying for, Don't give it away  
>Save your heart for someone who leaves you breathless,<br>And I know that you're scared,  
>Seems like someone said you had it in you,<br>All along you said you knew this was wrong,  
>But still worth dying for<em>

_Save your heart for someone who leaves you breathless,_  
><em>And I know that you're scared,<em>  
><em>Seems like someone said you had it in you,<em>  
><em>All along you said you knew this was wrong,<em>  
><em>But still worth dying for<em>

_And you give, And they take_  
><em>And it's love that you want<em>  
><em>But not love that you make<em>

_Save your heart for someone that's worth dying for_  
><em>Don't give it away, Don't give it away<em>

The room was silent while the last notes faded. No one knew what to make of Finn's song, since it obviously wasn't aimed at Kurt. Blaine was the first one to react by standing up and clapping, softly at first but slowly getting louder. Kurt was the next one to follow, then Quinn. The rest of the club, confused, followed their lead and gave Finn a standing ovation. He stood up to bow, keeping his eyes on Blaine the whole time. Blaine just smiled back at him, truly happy.

* * *

><p>Thursday night Quinn and Blaine found themselves cuddled up in Quinn's room watching TV.<p>

"So, what did Burt say?" She asked finally.

"He cried a little, and then asked if I needed money. He also asked me if I wanted to move in." He told her, his tone casual.

"What did you say?" She asked anxiously.

"I told him to keep his money, and that I'm not moving in with them." He answered, snuggling into her more. She ran her fingers through his hair a few times.

"The hotel called today." She continued a couple minutes later. "I got the job."

"Really?" He asked, lifting his head up to look at her. She nodded. "That's great."

"Have you heard from Breadstix?" She asked cautiously. He laid his head back down on her stomach.

"They were supposed to call today, but they never did." He told her. She didn't say anything, just continued to pet his hair.

* * *

><p>Friday Puck found himself at Quinn's. He was somehow tricked into making everyone dinner.<p>

"And why do you look so happy tonight Blaine?" Ms. Fabray asked when everyone finally sat down for the meal.

"Breadstix called." He announced brightly. "I got the job."

"That's great man," Puck congratulated. Quinn smacked his arm.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Quinn asked with feigned annoyance.

"I wanted to wait until everyone was here." He smiled at her then looked over at Puck. "Which reminds me, Puck, have you found any better apartments?"

"No," he grumbled.

"So are those apartments okay, then?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, I guess." He begrudgingly agreed. Quinn squealed and Blaine clapped with excitement. Then Quinn and Blaine went into a flurry of how they wanted to decorate and what they wanted to put where, and Puck just smiled on, keeping to himself that he never actually looked for other apartments.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Sowhat did you think of this chapter? Tell me what you like or didn't like about this chapter so I can make better ones in the future! I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, I know things are moving kind of slow, but things are about to pick up. The apartment they're moving into looks like this i41(.)tinypic(.)com/16a4nkh(.)png . I don't know why I feel like that is important bu I do. Anyways, I hope you liked it and I hope you stick around.

**Song List:**  
>Save Your Heart - Mayday Parade<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong>Hello there. So, this chapter was super delayed. I have no excuse except I gambled legally for the first time (bingo) and kind of unexpectedly got a love life. Anyways, I hope this chapter makes up for it. Also, for the first duet bold is Finn, italics is Blaine, and underlined is both. In the second duet bold is Artie, Italics is Quinn, and underlined is both. And last but not least, I want to say hello to Lilgirlost, and a big thank you dani_elizabethx on LJ for being a wonderful beta. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The next month was a blur for the three teens. Within a week they had packed up their lives and moved into the apartment at the end of the hall.<p>

Puck and Blaine found a free futon on craigslist that was only partially used. They just had to flip it over, put a sheet on it, not tell Quinn where they got it, and it was perfect. The futon took up most of the living room, but considering they didn't have a television they didn't mind. Puck moved his guitar into the living room while Blaine set up his keyboard next to it. On the walls in the living room they put up a collage of photos. It started on the left side with some pictures of Blaine's old friends from Dalton and some of him and his little sister, and as you moved to the right there were pictures of the three of them, kids from the glee club, Puck and his sister, Quinn and her mother, Blaine and Quinn's mother, and a couple pictures of Beth.

Quinn took over the smaller bedroom, moving in her bed and her TV, even though they didn't have cable. She moved her dresser into the smaller room at first, but she quickly realized her room had a closet and the guy's didn't, so she moved the dresser into their bedroom. The pink piece of furniture looked out of place, but Puck quickly fixed that buy grabbing a sharpie and sketching random drawings all over it.

The biggest bedroom was the hardest to figure out what to do with. Blaine's father wouldn't let him take his queen sized bed and Puck only had a twin, so Puck asked his mom if he could sell his bed. She agreed, and with that money and some of the money that Blaine's parents gave him they bought another queen sized bed, figuring more times than not two of them would be sharing it.

Burt had stopped by the apartment the first weekend after they moved in while Puck was at work and Blaine had the day off. Burt looked over the apartment and gave his approval. He then took Blaine out to lunch and let him know what Burt considered him one of his own, just like he did with Finn, and that Burt would be there for him the whole way. Blaine cried a little and thanked him. Blaine decided to invite Burt to his next doctor's visit. A week later Burt and Blaine went to the doctors and cried together during the sonogram. The doctor asked if Burt was the father, to which they both laughed hysterically and let her know he was the grandfather. They both got a copy of the sonogram. Burt always brought up that Blaine needed to tell Kurt, and Blaine always said he was going to, but weeks passed and Kurt still had no idea. Blain had also not gotten around to telling Puck.

Santana had stopped by a few times, though no one really knows how she got their address. Most of the time, she would drag Blaine out to hang out with her. If anyone asked they went to 'lunch' or 'shopping', but really she would drive them to an abandon parking lot and talk to him about her feelings for Brittany and their relationship with Sam. Sometimes she would get them a burger before they parked. Blaine wasn't sure when he became everyone's unofficial gay guide, but he didn't question it.

Artie was also almost a permanent fixture in the apartment, coming over more days than not. Part of him wanted to move in with them, but another part knew it wouldn't work out, at least not right away. His relationship with Quinn was also undefined as of yet, and he didn't want to push it. He would take all of the cuddling and quiet kisses he could get. By the end of their first month living there everyone from the glee club had come to hang out, everyone but Kurt.

The three teens also bought a storage space to put all the extra stuff they couldn't fit into their apartment. It mostly held Blaine's stuff. When Blaine went back to his parent's house to visit Belinda and get his things, his parents told him whatever he didn't take they would sell, so while Quinn had another tea party with Belinda, Blaine and Puck moved Blaine's belongings to the back of Puck's truck. Belinda was introduced to Puck as Blaine's knight, and got the nickname of Knight N. Belinda also gave Blaine and Quinn some pictures she had made for them, which they were quick to hang on their picture collage. She promised Puck that next time she saw him she would have a picture for him. Blaine made sure to give her Quinn and Puck's cellphone number along with his own and let her know she was welcome to call any time.

Blaine had also become closer to Finn. Sometimes after Puck got done at work he would bring Finn home with him and the three of them, occasionally along with Artie, would jam. Blaine was even practicing a duet with Finn. Kurt never apologized to Blaine, and Blaine never told Finn what happened in the bathroom.

The three teens were not used to working so hard. Between their school work, glee, and having real jobs for the first time in their lives, they were exhausted. Puck also somehow worked in football for the first couple weeks after the move, but quit when he decided it was too much. He was hesitant to quit, but for once he knew that having a job and getting good grades were more important. Most nights when Puck got home he'd fall down and pass out on the futon, but some nights he made it into the bedroom. Puck felt like he should have been more hesitant about sharing a bed with Blaine, but most nights they were both too tired to care who slept where. It was the mornings when they woke up cuddled together he tried to ignore. It didn't happen too often but there were occasions when one of them kicked a blanket off in their sleep that they would cuddle together for warmth. The first time it happened Blaine woke up to a strong arm laid around his waist and a steady breath on the back of his neck. At first he just thought it was Quinn and tried to go back to sleep. The arm then pulled him back and Blaine felt Puck's morning wood. At first he pushed back into it, but then Puck moaned in his sleep, and Blaine realized Quinn wouldn't have morning wood. His eyes shot open with the realization and he quickly tried to untangle himself and took a quick cold shower to forget about it. Later that night when Puck stumbled into bed Blaine told him what happened that morning and they agreed that stuff like that was bound to happen and that it doesn't mean anything. The next morning when Blaine woke up to the same arm pulling him against Puck, he just closed his eyes and let the warmth lull him back to sleep.

* * *

><p>It was the Friday before Halloween weekend as Blaine and Puck headed to the choir room. Although people still yelled slurs at Blaine from time to time, Puck's constant presence had stopped him from being pushed again. Puck had gotten some flak from the football team for his new best friend, but he just brushed it off.<p>

When they got to the choir room they took a seat in the back. Quinn had started sitting in the front next to Artie, leaving an empty seat next to Blaine for Puck to fill. Before Mr. Schue could start, Finn asked if he could do a song he'd been working on. Mr. Schue happily obliged.

"So, me and my friend have been working on this song," Finn started then smiled to Blaine. Blaine took that as his cue to get up and join him, without any more explanation, or looks to see Kurt's reaction.

_I'm still here, still around, You put my picture face down  
><em>_**I count the hours, count aloud, you count me out**__  
>You sent your signals, Whoa<br>So I sent flowers to the door that I can't walk through anymore_

_Never meant to break your back, Never meant to start a fire  
>Never meant to hold your head under the water my love<br>When you get this call me back, I'll be walking on a wire  
>Hoping you would take me back in spite of everything I've done<em>

_Put on your favorite dress, such a mess, I drag like a cigarette_  
><em>You didn't have to look so nice, To get me thinking twice<br>**I've never seen you walk so proudly, I've never seen you sleep so soundly  
>I'm crying and trying to just quit, Because you just won't deal with it<strong>_

_Never meant to break your back, Never meant to start a fire  
>Never meant to hold your head under the water my love<br>When you get this call me back I will be walking on a wire  
>Hoping you would take me back in spite of everything I've done<em>

_**We can't go back,**__ we can't go back to where we started  
><strong>Don't won't let that, <strong>__I can't let that, Leave us lonely hearted  
><em>_I would rather fight than sleep tonight, Please don't roll your eyes love__  
>I'm not about to let you go<em>

_Never meant to break your back, Never meant to start a fire  
>Never meant to hold your head under the water my love<br>When you get this call me back I will be walking on a wire  
>Hoping you would take me back in spite of everything I've done<em>

The song ended with applause from their fellow classmates and Kurt looking indignant. They both took a semi bow while the applause faded.

"Also," Blaine started as Finn took a seat next to Kurt, "I wanted to invite everyone to a Halloween party me, Quinn, and Puck are having at our apartment." The club cheered even louder.

"And no alcohol?" Mr. Schue checked.

"No alcohol." Puck assured.

* * *

><p>"Guess who got the alcohol?" Puck smiled brightly as he entered the apartment Saturday afternoon, arms full of boxes of god knows what. Blaine was sitting on the futon while Quinn sat in front of him, painting his face to look like a skeleton. Quinn had already gotten ready, deciding to be a princess. Artie sat in his chair at the edge of the futon.<p>

"Do I even want to ask where you got all that?" Artie asked.

"No," Puck said as he put down the boxes on the counter, "you don't." Puck started to unload the booze. "What are you supposed to be?" Puck asked Artie.

"I'm a roller-skate." He said as he shook his hands.

"Nice." Puck smiled as he finished emptying the box and flattened it.

"What are you going to be?" Artie asked.

"A dinosaur. Quinn's going to paint my face and I'm going to spike my mohawk." Puck told him as he laid down on the futon. Quinn eventually finished with Blaine and switched to Puck.

"And you're not worried that this will ruin your game?" Artie asked once he saw the finished product.

"Are you kidding me? Do you know who you're talking to?" Puck said confidently. Everyone just rolled their eyes as Puck left to the bathroom to fix his hair. Quinn started mixing drinks for her and Artie, giving Blaine a cup of water.

"What's everyone drinking?" Puck asked as he came out of the bathroom, his look complete. Artie and Quinn laughed at him while Blaine bit his lip, the paint on his face thankfully dry. Blaine actually thought he looked kid of adorable, but he quickly shook the thought out of his head and blamed it on his hormones. "I don't look that bad do I?" Puck asked as he made himself a drink.

"Kind of." Quinn smiled.

"A little." Artie answered. Puck scoffed then turned to Blaine.

"Do you think I look ridiculous?" Puck asked.

"That depends, do you think I look ridiculous?" Blaine asked as he took a seat at his keyboard.

"Not at all." Puck answered before taking a swig of his drink.

"Then you look great." Blaine smiled. Puck instantly smiled back. Quinn rolled her eyes again.

* * *

><p>By eleven the party was in full swing. Some of the other football players, cheerleaders, and even some Warblers had come. Finn even stopped by for a while, without Kurt and not in costume which made him get doused with beer. For the most part Blaine was the only sober one and was enjoying the show.<p>

A drunken Sam, who dressed up as batman, was entertaining a drunken nurse Brittany while she sat on a drunken Nurse Santana's lap. Princess Quinn sat on Artie's lap for a most of the night. A drunken Rachael, who'd decided to go as Dorothy, was going from guy to guy trying to see who wanted to make out with her. Puck finally took her up on the offer. Blaine watched wide eyed as they left to his and Puck's bedroom. He started to wonder what the twinge in his chest was when suddenly someone bumped into him. Blaine looked to see a very drunk Thad dressed up as…he couldn't tell what Thad was dressed up as.

"Hey there," Blaine smiled at his friend as he helped him stand straight. "You okay there buddy?"

"I'm good. I'm so good. Are you good? I'm good." Thad babbled. Blaine chuckled. "Blaine you're just the guy I wanted to see."

"Oh really?" Blaine smiled.

"Yes. So much. Blaine you're so hot and your voice is so good and then Kurt got in the way but he's not in the way anymore." Thad kept babbling. It wasn't making any sense to Blaine.

"What?"

"I want you Blaine." Thad told him blatantly as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders. "I've wanted you since forever. Haven't you seen the way I look at you?" Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing. Fortunately for the both of them David came in to save the day.

"Okay," David smiled at the both of them as he unlatched Thad from Blaine. He turned Thad around, Thad instantly hugging David and nuzzling his shoulder. He closed his eyes. "Looks like someone needs a ride home."

"I know something I could ride." Thad mumbled into David's shoulder.

"What about Nick and Jeff?" Blaine asked suddenly.

"I think they're somewhere in the kitchen, but I wouldn't bother them," David smiled again. As David moved Thad out of the apartment Blaine sunk against the wall.

As Rachel and Puck stumbled into the room they fell onto the bed, Rachel cackling a bit. He lowered her down to kiss her again. He kissed her eagerly chasing her taste. He hadn't hooked up with anyone for a very long time and he was a little frustrated. Sleeping with someone else in your bed stops you from masturbating, and he could only go so long in the shower until the water went cold. Rachel, feeling more adventurous with alcohol in her system, started kissing and sucking down Puck's neck. The buzz Puck had acquired during the night made Rachel's lips feel amazing. They also made Rachel's lips feel like someone else's lips. She bit down gently on a sensitive part of his neck.

"Blaine." He moaned out before he could stop himself. Rachel's head shot up as Puck's eyes opened wide.

"What did you just say?" She asked with a smirk.

"Rachel?" He tried, his voice failing him.

"No you didn't." She smiled as she sat up. "You said Blaine."

"No I didn't." Puck was quick to deny.

"You totally like him, don't you?" She smiled wider.

"Of course I don't."

"Oh my god, I have to tell him." She said quickly before bouncing off the bed. Puck groaned and rolled over to bury his face in a pillow.

Just as Rachel got into the living room she tripped over her feet and fell to the ground. Blaine, who saw her spill, went to help her. She rolled over on her back just at Blaine kneeled down to her.

"Rachel, are you-," He started but was quickly cut off.

"You!" She started cackling. He grabbed onto Blaine's cheeks and smashed his face between her hands. "It's you." She smiled up at him. He smiled back down at her, having no clue what she was talking about. She pulled him down into a hug and he just hugged her back.

* * *

><p>The next morning Blaine woke up before everyone else. Santana, Sam, and Brittany had slept on the patio, Quinn and Artie slept in her room, Rachel and Blaine had slept on the floor, Nick and Jeff cuddled on the futon, and Puck slept in their room. Blaine decided to ease everyone's hangover by making breakfast. Slowly, one by one, the teenagers woke up to the smell of food being made. Eventually everyone was up and they all huddled together in the living room and enjoyed a nice breakfast.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning instead of sticking by Blaine when they got to school, Puck went to his locker where Rachel was waiting for him. He ignored her and started opening his locker.<p>

"Hello Noah." Rachel greeted. Puck stayed silent. "Can we talk about what happened Saturday?"

"Nothing happened."

"Noah, you said-"

Puck slammed his locker closed, effectively shutting her up.

"I was drunk. Really drunk. I didn't know what I was saying, so can we please drop it?" Puck said in a hushed tone before turning to walk away.

"You didn't stop me." Rachel said after he took a couple steps. She quickly caught up to him. "I went to tell him and you didn't stop me. That has to mean something, Noah. You may not be ready to talk about it right now, but when you are, I want you to know I'm here for you." She told him. Before he could deny anything the bell telling them to head to first period wrung. She kissed him on the cheek before heading to class. It took him a few seconds to realize he should be heading to math or English or whatever it was he had to sit through for the next hour.

* * *

><p>At lunch Quinn and Artie found themselves in the choir room. Recently the two of them, along with Puck and Blaine, had been spending their lunch hour there. Usually Puck and Blaine were the first to arrive, but it had been ten minutes and they hadn't shown up. Quinn and Artie hardly noticed the lack of their friends, instead smiling and whispering to each other. Quinn even gave him a quick kiss, though when he went in for more he was denied. Their bubble was burst when Puck came in.<p>

"Hey guys," he said as he stepped into the room. Artie moved his chair to face him. "So, Blaine got slushied so I'm going to take him home. Maybe get some rest." He walked over to the two. "I wanted to give you the keys to my truck in case you wanted to bring Artie over after glee."

"You guys are going to miss glee?" Artie asked.

"Yeah, but it shouldn't matter." Puck shrugged. "If Mr. Schue asks, just tell him we're practicing our duet for sectionals or whatever."

Puck handed the keys to Quinn before leaving.

"So…do I get to come over later?" Artie asked her while making puppy dog eyes. Quinn rolled her eyes at him but smiled.

"I guess," she sighed, smile sill on her lips. He took one of her hands in his.

"Quinn, what are we?" Artie asked quietly.

"W-what?" Quinn stuttered in a whisper, avoiding his eyes. Instead she kept her eyes trained on their hands.

"We have something. I know we do, and you know we do. So why can't we make it official?" Artie asked, his eyes searching her face.

"Why does it need to be official?" Quinn asked, annoyed.

"Because if it isn't official it means I could lose you, and I can't do that again." He told her sincerely. She squeezed his hand before standing up.

"I can't do this right now." She said, her voice still quite, before putting on her backpack and walking out.

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't hate a lot of things, but he hated being slushied. He was just happy he had Puck around to help him out. After threatening the jock that threw the slushie, along with teaching Blaine some new curse words, Puck led Blaine to the bathroom. They made sure Blaine's eyes were washed out before deciding to head home.<p>

When they got back the apartment Puck immediately collapsed on the futon while Blaine went to take a shower. When he got done and dried off he went to the bedroom to get a change of clothes. He was about to get into bed to sleep, but after pulling the blanket back he stopped himself. He looked to the door for a second before grabbing the blanket and joining Puck on the futon.

* * *

><p>Blaine later woke up to an empty futon and the sounds of someone coming into the apartment. He groaned and sat up to see Artie coming in.<p>

"Hey," Blaine greeted in a rough voice.

"Hey," Artie replied as he rolled up to the futon.

"Where's Quinn?"

"She had to go do something at her work." Artie answered. Blaine noticed his dejected expression.

"You alright man?" Blaine asked as he stretched.

"Yeah," Artie waved it off. "Just girl problems."

"What happened?"

"It's just," Artie sighed. "Some days it seems like everything is going so well, and then some days it's like she can't be bothered."

"You know she likes you, right? Like a lot?" Blaine tried to assure him.

"I know, I just wish I knew what she was so afraid of."

"You know what? I think I've got something that might make you feel better," Blaine said excitedly and motioned for Artie to hand him the guitar. "Now, I'm not the best, so go easy on me." Blaine started strumming, trying to tune the guitar before he started playing.

_You've got her in your pocket, And there's no way out now,  
>Put it in the safe and lock it, 'cause it's at home sweet home,<br>Nobody ever told you that it was the wrong way,_  
><em>To trick a woman, make her feel she did it her way,<em>  
><em>And you'll be there if she ever feels blue,<em>  
><em>And you'll be there when she finds someone new,<em>  
><em>What to do, Well you know, You keep her in your pocket,<em>

_Where there's no way out now,  
>Put it in a safe a lock it, 'cause it's home sweet home.<br>The smile on your face made her think she had the right one,_  
><em>Then she thought she was sure by the way you two could have fun,<em>  
><em>But now she might leave like she's threatened before,<em>  
><em>Grab hold of her fast before her feet leave the floor,<em>  
><em>And she's out the door, 'Cause you want to keep you in my pocket,<em>

_Where there's no way out now,  
>Put it in a safe a lock it, 'cause it's home sweet home<br>And in your own mind, you know you're lucky just to know her_  
><em>And in the beginning all you wanted was to show her<em>  
><em>But now you're scared, You think she's running away<em>  
><em>You search in your hand for something clever to say, Don't go away<em>  
><em>'cause I want to keep you in my pocket, where there's no way out,<em>  
><em>Put it in the safe and lock it, cause its home, sweet, home,<em>  
><em>Home, sweet home.<em>

Blaine smiled at Artie after he finished singing.

"Did that help?" Blaine asked hopefully. Artie smiled back.

"Yeah. What would help me more, though, would to be to teach you how to play the song." Artie joked.

Puck, who had been taking a shower, heard their interaction and just smiled to himself in the mirror, Rachel's words ringing in his head.

* * *

><p>"Okay you guys, this is not a drill." Blaine said as he sat down at his keyboard. The futon was folded into the couch position, Puck sitting on one end with his guitar and Quinn and Artie snuggled up on the other end. After the Halloween party during the weekend they decided to stay in on the actual night. Blaine and Quinn were also excited to see if they got any trick-or-treaters, but time passed and by the time it was eleven no kids had shown up, so they decided to try out a song they'd been working on. "Everyone ready?" Blaine checked. They all nodded at him and he looked to Puck to start the song.<p>

_**Give me a second I, I need to get my story straight  
>My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the empire state<br>My lover, She's waiting for me just across the bar  
>My seats been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar<br>And I know I gave it to you months ago, I know you're trying to forget  
>But between the drinks and subtle things, the holes in my apologies<br>You know I'm trying hard to take it back, so if by the time the bar closes  
>and you feel like falling down, I'll carry you home<strong>_

_Tonight, We are young  
>So let's set the world on fire<br>We can burn brighter than the sun__  
><em>_Tonight, We are young  
>So let's set the world on fire<br>We can burn brighter than the sun_

_**And I know that I'm not all that you got  
>I guess that I, I just thought maybe we could find new ways to fall apart<br>But are friends in back, So let's raise a toast  
>Cause I found someone to carry me home<strong>_

_Tonight, We are young  
><span>So let's the set the world on fire<span>  
><span>We can burn brighter than the sun<span>  
><span>Tonight, We are young<span>  
><span>So let's set the world on fire<span>  
><span>We can burn brighter than the sun<span>  
><em>_  
>Carry me home tonight, Carry me home tonight<br>Carry me home tonight, Carry me home tonight  
>Carry me home tonight, <strong>The moon is on my side, I have no reason to run<strong>__  
>Carry me home tonight,<strong> So will someone come and carry me home tonight,<strong>__  
>Carry me home tonight,<strong> The angels never arrived but I can hear the choir,<strong>  
>Carry me home tonight, <em>_**So will someone come and carry me home,  
><strong>__  
>Tonight, We are young<br>So let's set the world on fire  
>We can burn brighter than the sun<br>__Tonight, We are young,  
>So let's set the world on fire,<br>We can burn brighter than the sun__  
><em>_**So if by the time the bar closes and you feel like falling down  
>I'll carry you home tonight<strong>_

They all sat still for a second when the music faded before looking at each other.

"That was fucking awesome," Puck smiled at everyone before letting out a chuckle.

"Yeah, seriously you guys, you should ask to sing at sectionals." Blaine suggested.

"Yeah, I mean, we did technically tie." Puck pointed out.

"I don't know." Artie said bashfully.

"I think we should," Quinn said softly as she turned to Artie.

"Really?" Artie asked surprised.

"Yeah. I mean it's worth a shot, right?" Quinn reasoned.

"Yeah, okay. I'll talk to Mr. Schue tomorrow." Artie nodded to her. If they were alone she might give him a chaste kiss, but they've only ever cuddled in front of Puck and Blaine.

"So, are you sleeping over or am I taking you home?" Puck asked as he stood up and laid his guitar against the wall.

"Well, my parents are cool if I sleep over as long as I go to school the next day." Artie said, then turned to Quinn quickly, "And as long as it's okay with you."

"Of course." She smiled at him. Blaine stayed seated at his keyboard, messing around with a few things, while Quinn helped Artie into his chair before they left to go to her room. After the two left, Puck moved the futon into the bed position. Blaine stopped playing when he realized what Puck was doing.

"A-are you sleeping out here tonight?" Blaine asked. Puck stopped for a second and looked over at Blaine's wide eyes. He blinked once before answering.

"No. No, I just…it's better this way." He said as he pointed down at the futon awkwardly. Blaine bit his lip and nodded before standing. "I-I'm going to go to the bathroom, but I'll be in in a second." Blaine nodded again before getting up, grabbing some candy out of the bowl they'd set up in case of trick-or-treaters, and going to the bedroom. Puck went to the bathroom and shut the door. He leaned against the sink and sighed. After his talk with Rachel he was wondering if moving into this apartment was a good idea, even though it felt like the smartest thing he'd ever done. He splashed some water on his face before going to the bedroom, shutting off the light, and slipping into bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So, did it make up for the delay? Tell me what you liked or didn't like about this chapter so I can make better ones in the future! Puck is going to find out soon. Also, I want to say that I was going to use We Are Young before I found out Glee was going to do it. Anyways, I hope to have to the next chapter up faster then I had this one.

Song List:

Finn & Blaine  
>Walking On A Wire - My Favorite Highway<p>

Blaine  
>You've Got Her In Your Pocket - The White Stripes<p>

Artie & Quinn  
>We Are Young (Acoustic) - Fun Feat. Janelle Mone<p> 


	8. Chapter 8 Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hello there. So, this chapter was super delayed. I have no excuse. I hope you guys can forgive me. his chapter will be in two or three parts, and it will become obvious why at the end. Hopefully the next part will be coming soon. For the duets bold is Puck, italics is Blaine, and underlined is both. And last but not least, I want to give a smooch to Lilgirlost, and a big thank you dani_elizabethx on LJ for being a wonderful beta. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Friday at lunch Puck told Blaine to meet him in the choir room. Blaine had grown more comfortable at McKinley, so something like walking from his locker to the choir room didn't scare him as much as it might have a few months ago. What did scare him was Kurt appearing out of nowhere at his locker. Blaine jumped a bit at his sudden arrival.<p>

"Kurt." He huffed out.

"Blaine," Kurt sneered. "I wanted to talk to you. I know you and Finn have been hanging out behind my back. You two made that clear last Friday." Blaine could tell by the look on Kurt's face that this was going to get ugly fast.

"Yeah, he's been around the apartment a few times." Blaine told him.

"I don't know what you think you're doing, but I don't like it."

"What?" Blaine asked, genuinely confused.

"I'm on to you. You know getting Finn to cheat on me with you would be the ultimate way of getting back at me." Kurt explained. Blaine couldn't help but chuckle at Kurt's preposterous idea. "What's so funny?"

"You think I want Finn?" Blaine asked in disbelief. "Listen, if I wanted to get back at you I would tell him what happened between us in the bathroom." Blaine said firmly.

"Well…then why don't you? Surely you must want to get back at me for what I did."

"Because Finn is a nice guy, and he doesn't deserve that, even if his boyfriend doesn't deserve him." Blaine said before slamming his locker shut and walking away and heading to the choir room, hoping that Quinn had packed him an extra sandwich for lunch.

* * *

><p>After school Puck and Blaine found themselves in front of the glee club at an impromptu to after school glee meeting. Sectionals were in two weeks and it was time to buckle down. It was time for Puck and Blaine to choose a song, and now they were preforming one of their choices.<p>

_**I've got emotion dripping out my pores and I thought I would let you know,  
>You are the night light ripping through my wicked world,<br>How you make it sparkle and glow,  
>Before I lose control,<strong>__there's just one thing you should know_

_This is for real, this time I mean it, I'm coming clean, please don't let go_  
><em>I said from the start, that you could take it or leave it, I'd prefer that you keep it<em>  
><em>Don't let go, Don't let go, Don't let go<em>

_I had some nightmares clawing at my skin and bone, I nearly did explode_  
><em>You smoked the demons, Gave me back my feelings, Now I am good to go<br>__Before my face hits the floor, There's just one thing you should know  
><em>_  
>This is for real, this time I mean it, I'm coming clean, please don't let go<br>I said from the start, that you could take it or leave it,_

_I'd prefer that you keep it, Don't let go  
>This is the best thing that I've ever had for real<br>This is the best thing that I've ever had for real_

_**For a physical challenge I'm notoriously bored  
><strong>__Intravenous delivery, electrolytes and more  
><em>_Everytime it's the same routine  
>Out with the bad, in with the clean<br>__Before I lose all motor skills  
><em>_**There's one thing you should know  
><strong>__  
><em>_This is for real, this time I mean it, I'm coming clean, please don't let go  
>I said from the start, that you could take it or leave it<br>I'd prefer that you keep it, Don't let go  
>This is the best thing that I've ever had for real,<br>This is the best thing that I've ever had for real,  
>This is the best thing that I've ever had for real,<em>

_This is the best thing that I've ever had for real,_

Everyone expect Kurt clapped as Mr. Schue got to his feet.

"That was great you guys," Mr. Schue smiled, "but I don't know if that's really a 'sectionals' song."

"We actually have another song we've kind of been working," Puck suggested.

* * *

><p>When Puck got home after work that night he immediately saw Sam asleep on the futon. He was going to head towards the shower, but stopped once he heard strumming coming from his bedroom. He stopped in the doorway when he saw Blaine sitting on the edge of their bed, guitar on his lap, starting to sing.<p>

_How can you tell me that your minds made up,  
>When I see you throwing pennies in a well for luck?<br>And for, what we're not stuck here  
>Just keep messing around<br>And get in trouble like we used to, like we used to_

_How can you tell me that your minds made up  
>When we're just eighteen we're much too young<br>To make decisions bout the future, Where we wanna be,  
>For now nothings changing now, nothings changing<br>_

_My paper cut doesn't hurt that much.  
>You sneak under my skin like the first time we touched,<br>You're not out of luck, you just think too much,  
>Are you over your head or just holding your breath?<br>Why do you think you're such a mess?_

Puck took a few steps into the room but Blaine didn't notices. Instead, Blaine's eyes were closed and his head was down. Puck recognized the song from when Blaine would blasts his headphone while doing homework.

_How can you tell me that your scared to jump  
>When you dove head first down the well for luck<br>And I saved you when you got stuck  
>You're not as scared with the people you love<em>

_Oh how can you tell me that I drink too much  
>What's the fun in never fucking up?<br>Got no decisions about the future running through my head,  
>For now nothings changing, No, I'm not changing,<br>_

_This paper cut doesn't hurt that much,  
>You sneak under my skin like the first time we touched<br>You're not out of luck you just think too much  
>Are you over your head or just holding your breath<br>Why do you think your such a mess?_

Puck decided to finally make himself known by joining in.

_**You're not alone  
>I found a friend in your demon, So you don't have to see them<br>You're not alone, No you just don't know who you are**_

Blaine was so surprised by Pucks sudden appearance he almost missed a chord. He forced a smile and kept going.

_My papercut doesn't hurt that much  
>You sneak under my skin like the first time we touched<br>You're not out of luck you just think too much  
>Are you over your head or just holding your breath?<em>

_My papercut doesn't hurt that much  
>You sneak under my skin like the first time we touched<br>You're not out of luck you just think too much  
>Are you over your head or just holding your breath?<br>Why do you think you're such a mess?_

_How can you can tell me that your minds made up_  
><em>When I see you throwing pennies in a well for luck<em>  
><em>And for what, we're not stuck here<em>  
><em>Just keep messing around and get in trouble like we used to,<br>Like we used to_

Blaine let out a heavy sigh when he finished. Puck waited a minute, not knowing what to do. Blaine finally looked up at him.

"Hi." Blaine greeted softly. Puck gave him a tight smile.

"Hey." Puck replied as he stepped forward and took the guitar from Blaine and resting it against the wall. "You okay?"

"I…maybe. I will be." Blaine nodded.

"What's up with Sam?"

"Santana kicked him out of her and Brittany's slumber party." Blaine explained. "I think…I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Alright. I'm going to take a shower, but I'll probably join you afterwards." Puck told him. Blaine nodded at him again as Puck went to grab some clothes before leaving to the shower.

While Puck washed away the grime of the day he thought about Blaine's song. He had seemed fine at school and at glee, so why was he suddenly being all emo? He finished his shower, put on a clean wifebeater and boxers, and exited the bathroom. He saw Quinn's door was opened a crack and walked over to peer in. He saw Quinn and Artie snuggled together by her bed, sharing smiles and shy kisses. Puck wonders why none of his relationships were that easy. He shook his head as he went towards his room, stopping to check on Sam. It seemed Sam had kicked his blanket off, which Puck quickly reached down to grab and put back on him.

When he finally got to his room and closed the door he saw Blaine was on his designated side of the bed, lying facing away from the door. Puck got into the bed, but for some reason he wasn't tired. He stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before Blaine turned to lie on his back.

"Puck?" Blaine whispered.

"Noah," he corrected. "You can call me Noah…if you want."

"Noah," Blaine whispered with a smile. "That day when I got slushied, you said you know what it's like to have someone you love choose someone else."

"Yeah."

"C-can you tell me about her?" Blaine asked quietly.

"It's more of 'them' than a 'her'. I've just…never been enough." Puck sighed. "There was Quinn. I told her she meant more than anyone before her, but she didn't listen. Went straight back to Finn the next day. Then she was pregnant, and she still didn't want anything to do with me. I tried, I did, but after Beth was gone it was like nothing ever happened between us." He scrubbed a hand over his face before he continued. "There was Rachel. I made a grape flavored peace offering and did my best to be respectful, but for her it was always Finn. There was Mercedes." He let out a forced chuckle. "That wasn't even a real relationship and she still dumped me. And then, of course, there's Lauren. I worked so hard to get her to notice me, to like me. And then she dumped me because glee club isn't cool. Like, what a bullshit reason? After everything that happened, that was her excuse."

There was a silence for a few minutes after Puck stopped. Finally Blaine's hand searched for Puck's under the covers. Puck quickly let their fingers intertwine.

"It'll be alright, Noah. You'll find her one day." Blaine assured.

* * *

><p>The next morning Puck was woken up by someone shaking him, which only made him groan and cling to Blaine more.<p>

"Wake up," Sam whined as he continued to shake the pair.

"I'm up, I'm up." Blaine groaned as he disentangled himself from Puck and got to his feet. "Leave him be. He's not going to wake up unless you suck him off." Blaine joked. Sam blushed and quickly stopped shaking the sleeping boy.

Blaine let Sam go through his and Puck's clothes to find something to wear while he took a shower and changed. The two decided to get some breakfast and go to the gym. Blaine couldn't remember the last time he worked out, and Sam couldn't remember a day passing by when he hadn't worked out.

Blaine regretted going to the gym with Sam almost immediately. He didn't realize that they had different definitions of 'working out'. He finally convinced Sam to give him a break, which is how they found themselves on the stationary bikes. That's also when their random chit chat turned serious.

"Hey, Blaine…you hang out with Santana a lot, right?" Sam asked. Blaine nodded. "Does she ever talk to you…about me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just…I get the feeling she doesn't like me very much." Sam explained, a small frown playing on his lips.

"She treats everyone like that." Blaine tried to reason.

"She doesn't treat you like that. She doesn't treat Brittany like that, and I'd like to think I'm as important in the relationship as Brittany is." Sam said, his feet starting to petal faster.

"Well…have you talked to her about it?" Blaine suggested.

"Have you ever tried to talk about something serious with Santana?"

"Yeah," Blaine said honestly. "I mean, not around other people, but when she's alone you can usually get through to her."

Sam nodded.

"Yeah…yeah okay. Thanks." Sam smiled.

* * *

><p>Puck was getting ready for work when he heard someone come into the apartment. He grabbed his coverall and headed out into the living room to see Blaine sprawled out on the futon.<p>

"I see someone had their first workout with Sam." Puck smirked as he tossed his coveralls down on the futon and got himself a glass of water.

"I didn't think anything of walking to the gym." Blaine said in a strained voice as he rolled onto his back. "If I would have known he was going to make me run back here to 'warm down' I would have never agreed to it."

Puck chuckled as he went over to sit at the end of the futon. Blaine sat up, took Puck's glass, downed it, and collapsed again.

"You're welcome." Puck mumbled.

"Oh god, my feet are killing me." Blaine whined as he kicked off his shoes. Puck's smirk remained on his face as he lifted Blaine's foot onto his lap and started to rub. "Yes." Blaine moaned. Puck's smile widened as his hands kept moving, Blaine's moans filling the living room. Puck's body started to react to Blaine's moan, unbeknownst to the both of them. When he switched to Blaine's other foot, Puck noticed his pants getting tighter. Without thinking about it Puck started tickling Blaine's foot. Blaine started laughing and writhing on the bed, trying to get his foot out of Puck's grasp. Suddenly Blaine's foot brushed over Puck's clothed erection and they both stopped. They stared at each other at a second before Puck got up off the futon.

"I-I need to go to work," Puck stuttered as he went to grab his shoes. "I'll see you later."

"Wait," Blaine called, effectively stopping Puck just as his hand reached the doorknob. "You're coveralls." Puck turned around to see Blaine standing in the middle of the living room, Puck's coveralls in his hands, and his eyes staring at his feet. Puck walked over slowly and grabbed the coveralls, but Blaine didn't let go. Blaine took a small step forward and slowly rolled his eyes up to meet Puck's. "Noah," Blaine breathed.

"Let go," Puck whispered faintly. Blaine shook his head and put his free hand on Puck's chest. Puck gently lowered his forehead onto Blaine's and took a deep breath. Blaine closed his eyes and nudged Puck's nose with his own. After a few breathes Puck finally put his free arm around Blaine's waist and pulled him in to a firm kiss. Blaine's hand found its way to Puck's face as the kiss progressed.

When they broke apart they were both breathing heavily, and it took Puck a few seconds to let what had just happen set in. Blaine's eyes opened and before he could stop himself his mouth was moving.

"Noah, I'm pregnant." Blaine said, his voice just above a whisper. Puck's eyes shot open.

"What?"

"I-I'm pregnant." Blaine repeated, his hand sliding down the front of Puck's shirt. "I just…if this is going to happen, you need to know." Puck removed his arm from Blaine's waist and took a step back, tugging the coveralls out of Blaine's hand.

"Are you kidding?" Puck asked incredulously. "You know, if you didn't like me, you could have just said something." His voice started to rise as he went to the door. "Just," he stopped, and turned back to look at Blaine, "fuck you." With his last harsh words he slammed the door, leaving Blaine shaking in the middle of the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So, was anyone expecting that? Like I said, I'll hopefully have the next part up soon. Much sooner than this part.

**Songs:**  
>This Is For Real - Motion City Soundtrack<br>Papercut - The Summer Set


	9. Chapter 8 Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hello there. So, this part two of chapter eight. There will be one more part to this chapter. Hopefully this wasn't too delayed. Hopefully the next part will be coming soon. I would like to give a smooch to Lilgirlost, and a big thank you dani_elizabethx on LJ for being a wonderful beta. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Santana's phone would not stop ringing from texts and calls from Sam to hang out, just the two of them, which was something she was trying to avoid at all costs. Instead of answering him she threw her phone in the passenger seat of her car and went to find Blaine. When she got to his apartment she let herself in with a key she had somehow obtained. She opened the door to find a frozen Blaine in the middle of the apartment.<p>

"Prep school?" She asked as took a few steps in. When Blaine didn't respond she went over to him and shook his shoulders lightly. He blinked once, and then looked into her eyes. His eyes were glossy but no tears had fallen. "Whoa, are you okay?"

"I'm pregnant." Blaine said, his tone even. Santana's face scrunched up in confusion.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant." Blaine repeated. "I'm pregnant with Kurt's baby. I'm pregnant and Noah kissed me, so I told him I'm pregnant, and he didn't believe me. So he swore at me and stormed off."

"Oh Blaine," She said softly and pulled him into a hug. He hugged her back tightly.

"I don't want to lose him." Blaine whispered into her shoulder as he ran her fingers through his freed curls.

"You won't. I promise you won't." He assured him quietly. He pulled away slightly and wiped his eyes.

"C-can you give me a ride to somewhere?" He asked as she rubbed his arms. "I don't think I can drive right now."

* * *

><p>When Puck got into work he was furious. What did him and Blaine <em>just<em> fucking talk about? And then Blaine went and told him that bullshit? He barely spoke to anyone in that first hour of work, only nodding a hello to the few guys who greeted him when he walked in. He took his anger out on the car he was working on, eventually just throwing his wrench at it.

"Whoa," Burt's voice came out of nowhere, making Puck turn to him quickly. "You're going to have to pay for that," Burt said as he wiped his hands with a dirty rag.

"Yeah, sorry," Puck sighed as he smoothed a hand through his mohawk. "I've been trying to work on anger."

"Is everything okay?" Burt asked as he took a step closer.

"Yeah," Puck nodded, not completely sure he was telling the truth. "It's just, Blaine is-"

"Blaine? Is he okay?" Burt interrupted.

"Yeah, he's fine, he just told me some bullshit about how he's pregnant." Puck rolled his eyes. Burt's face suddenly got serious.

"Puckerman, can I see you in my office?" Burt said with a straight face before heading straight to his office. Puck followed him quickly. Once the office door closed Burt rubbed his forehead as he went to sit at his desk.

"What's going on?" Puck asked, confused.

"Blaine told you he was pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"And you thought he was lying?"

"Yeah." Puck said, like it would be obvious. Burt sighed and opened at drawer in his desk. He handed a picture over to Puck. When Puck looked at it closely he saw it was a sonogram. He knew what one was because he had one of Beth in the back of his locker. Puck looked at Burt with an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Blaine _is_ pregnant."

"But…but guys can't get pregnant," Puck stated in anger as he threw the sonogram on the desk.

"I thought that too, but then I saw my grandchild." Burt explained, picking up the sonogram and looking at it fondly. Puck sat down with a heavy thud as the realization hit him. "I know you're living with him, and he should have told you before that even happened, but Blaine is having this child and he needs all the support he can get. His parents have already kicked him out." And suddenly it made sense to Puck why Quinn had taken him in. "Puckerman, I need your word he can count on you, because if he can't, I'm not sure you should continue living with him." Puck blinked down at his lap before looking Burt in the eye and nodding.

"You can count on me," Puck said seriously.

"Good," Burt said as his eyes softened. Sudden;y Puck got a text from Santana that read '_You better make things right between you and Blaine before you get home, or Snix is coming over_'. Puck stood up slowly.

"Mr. Hummel, can I have the rest of the day off? I really need to…do a couple things."

"Sure. But I expect you back here tomorrow." Burt called out as Puck ran through the garage to his truck.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked slowly up to the front door. Santana stayed in the car and watched to make sure Blaine got inside safely. He knocked, but his knocks were too weak, so he banged on the door a couple times. He looked down at his feet while he waited. Suddenly Ms. Fabray opened the door.<p>

"Blaine?" She asked in a surprised tone.

"I-I'm sorry to just drop by like this…but I just, I really need a mom right now." He explained, trying to blink away forming tears.

"Of course, Sweetie." She says softly. She gently put her arm on his shoulder and stepped out of the doorway so he could come in.

She settled him on the couch, wrapping a few blankets around him before going into the kitchen and making him a cup of hot chocolate. When she came back into the living room His tears seemed to have faded. She cuddled up next to him and started rubbing his back as she asked him to explain what had happened.

"N-Puck," he started, "he…told me he liked me."

"I knew it." She smiled.

"What?" Blaine asked as he blinked at her.

"You should see the way he looks at you, hun." She said fondly with a soft smile. Blaine bit his lip as the information sunk in.

"A-anyways. He told me and then…I told him I was pregnant, and he didn't believe me. He thought I was making it up. But why would I make that up?" Blaine asked seriously, his wide eyes looking into Ms. Fabray's.

"It's okay. Don't worry about him. He's probably just scared. Putting your feelings out there is never easy." She reasoned softly. Blaine nodded in agreement as he looked into his almost empty mug. "Just give him a day or two. He'll come around. He'd be a fool to let someone like you go." She assured him. His lips stretched into a smile. He finished the rest of his hot chocolate as she got up. "Now, I know what will make you feel better," she said. He put the mug on the table before looking up to see her holding out her hand as music started to play. "Come dance with me." She smiled down at him. He felt himself blush a little before getting up and joining her as she started to sing.

_Every day will be like a holiday,  
>When my baby, yeah, when my baby comes home<br>_

Blaine knew immediately where Quinn got her voice from.

_Now he's been gone for such a long time,_

_Since he's been gone, I've had him on my mind  
>I got a letter today, just about noon,<br>said, "Don't worry baby, I'll be home soon"_

_Everyday will be like a holiday_  
><em>When my baby, when my baby comes home<em>

_He said not to worry, don't sitting by the phone_  
><em>Soon I'll be home baby, you'll never be alone<em>  
><em>I expect to see him sometime today<em>  
><em>I know my baby, never going away<em>

_Every day will be like a holiday_  
><em>When my baby, baby, baby, baby,<em>

_When my baby comes home  
>Every day will be like a holiday<br>When my baby, when my baby comes home_

After they danced together for a few more songs she noticed a yawn he was trying to hide and took him to the room he used to stay in so he could take a nap. She made sure he was tucked in before turning off the light and heading to the door.

"Thank you," he whispered as her hand reached the doorknob.

"Always," she said softly before closing the door.

* * *

><p>Puck knocked harshly on the door, only stopping when it was finally opened.<p>

"Uh, hi Mr. Berry. Is Rachel home?" Puck asked awkwardly.

"Hello Noah," Mr. Berry greeted with a smile. "She's in her room." He explained as he moved out of the way for Puck to come in.

Puck walked up the stairs and immediately heard counting. He wandered down the hall to her room. When he gets there the door is slightly open, and when he peeks inside he sees her in front of her mirror counting as she brushes her hair. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door, his knocks pushing the door open. She turned around and her eyebrow went up.

"Noah?" She asked as she stood up.

"So like, you said I could talk to you," Puck said, looking down at his feet. "I'm ready…to talk about it." Puck said quietly as he took a few steps into her room.

Rachel's face lit up with realization and she quickly grabbed him by the arm and situated him on her bed.

"I want to know everything." She said, her eyes focus on his face intently.

"This morning I ended up making out with him," Puck started to explain, Rachel smiling at news of their development. "But then he told me," Puck stopped himself before he revealed Blaine's secret. "He said some crazy shit, and I thought he was lying, but then it turned out he wasn't lying." Puck explained. "I-I think I messed things up. I have to make it up to him, but I don't know what to do." Rachel sighed through her nose as she pursed her lips.

"Noah, I know you're smarter than this." She said. He turned his head to look at her. "Remember when you were trying to make it up to me all the slushies? Or when you were trying to show Quinn how much you cared?" She reminded him. He look at her for a few seconds as he tried to figure out what she was talking about, and she just keep her eyes on his, willing him to recall. His eyes widen as he realized what he had to do.

"Yes!" He said excitedly as he stood. He turned around and kissed Rachel on the cheek before running out of her house.

* * *

><p>Blaine was woken up by a series of little tapping sounds. He rolled over with a groan, still sore from his morning working out, and rubbed his eyes before becoming conscious enough to try and decipher the sound. He finally realized it was coming from the window. He stumbled out of bed and opened the window to see a few figures on the ground below.<p>

"Noah?" He groaned as he swiped a hand through his hair and grabbed a handful of curls. He noticed how it was suddenly night time. Below the window stood Puck, guitar in hand, with Artie next to him, a guitar on his lap. Quinn sat bundled up in a blanket in the back of Puck's truck watching them all.

"Blaine," Puck called up to him.

"Noah, what are you doing here?" Blaine yelled down.

"I'm here to say I'm sorry. I know I screwed up big time this morning, and I didn't mean it. I want to play you this song to show you how I really feel. How I've felt for a while." Puck explained before he started to play.

_You're so quiet, But it doesn't faze me,  
>You're on time, You move so fast, makes me feel lazy,<br>Let's join forces, We've got our guns and horses,  
>I know you've been burned, But every fire is a lesson learned,<br>I left my house, Left my clothes,  
>Door wide open, Heaven knows,<br>You're so worth it, you are,_

_But I wish I could feel it all for you, I wish I could be it all for you_  
><em>If I could erase the pain, Maybe you'd feel the same<em>  
><em>I'd do it all for you, Well I would, I would, I would, I would,<em>

_Let's tie words, 'Cause they amount to nothing,_  
><em>Play it down, Pretend you can't take on what you've found,<em>  
><em>But you found me, On a screen you sit at permanently,<em>

_I left my house, Left my clothes,_  
><em>Door wide open, Heaven knows,<em>  
><em>You're so worth it, you are,<em>

_But I wish I could feel it all for you, I wish I could be it all for you,_  
><em>If I could erase the pain, Maybe you'd feel the same,<em>  
><em>I'd do it all for you, Well I would, I would, I would,<em>

_It's time to come clean and make sense of everything,_  
><em>It's time that we found out who we are, Who we are,<em>  
><em>Cause when I'm standing here in the dark I see your face in every star,<em>

_But I wish I could feel it all for you, I wish I could be it all for you_  
><em>If I could erase the pain, And maybe you'd feel the same<em>  
><em>I'd do it all for you, Well I would, I would, I would<em>  
><em>I, I'd do it all for you, I'd do it all for you, I'd do it all for you, I'd do it all for you,<br>I'd do it all for you, I'd do it all for you, I'd do it all for you, I'd do it all for you,_

As the song faded out Artie wheeled himself back to the truck while Puck stepped forward. Blaine bit his lip to suppress his smile.

"I'm sorry, dude. I didn't know that was even possible and I shouldn't have reacted that way. I am so fucking sorry, and I hope you can forgive me." Puck looks up at Blaine with his best puppy dog eyes and jutted bottom lip. Blaine finally let his smile break through.

"Only if you give me a ride home." Blaine said with bright eyes before closing the window. When he turned around he saw Ms. Fabray standing in the doorway. He paused for a second, just looking at her.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" She smiled at him. He crossed the room quickly and hugged her.

"Thank you." He whispered to her before kissing her cheek and running downstairs. When he opened the door Puck was standing on the small porch. He took a step onto the porch, closing the door behind him. "Hi," he said shyly. Puck just smiled at him before grabbing him by the neck and pulling him into a kiss.

* * *

><p>When they got back to the apartment they opened the door to see Santana sitting on the futon. She quickly stood and wiped her eyes. She put on a tight smile as she saw how close Blaine and Puck were standing.<p>

"I see I don't have to call Snix," she said. Blaine blushed and smiled at her. "Well, I guess I better get going then," She said as she tried to make her way between the teens to the door.

"Wait," Blaine said as he grabbed her wrist. She stopped and turned to him. "Santana, are you okay?"

She sniffled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just…can I stay here tonight?" She asked with wet eyes.

"Of course," Blaine told her softly before pulling her into a tight hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So one more person still needs to find out, so that will be happening in the next part. I wonder who it could be. Anyways, I'll try to have that for you guys real soon!

**Songs:**  
>Ms. Fabray<br>Every Day Will Be Like A Holiday -The Sweet Inspirations

Puck  
>Guns and Horses (acoustic) - Ellie Goulding<p> 


	10. Chapter 8 Part 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hello there. So, this is the last part of chapter eight. I'm excited about it. Some mpregs explain how men can get pregnant. This is not one of those stories. If enough people complain I might put something in there. Hopefully this wasn't too delayed. Like always, I would like to give a smooch to Lilgirlost, oliverthewoodnymph on tumblr, and a big thank you dani_elizabethx on LJ for being a wonderful beta. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Once Blaine helped Santana get settled he walked into his room to find Puck sitting at the edge of their bed. Blaine went to sit next to him.<p>

"Is she okay?" Puck asked, keeping his eyes on his feet.

"Yeah," Blaine sighed. "She will be. She just needs to…stop fighting herself."

"What?"

"Nothing." Blaine shook his head. He rubbed his palms on his jean clad thighs. "So…what's the plan then?"

"Well, I guess we need to, like, get a crib or something." Puck answered, still not looking at Blaine.

"No. I mean…us. Have you ever…done anything…with a guy before?" Blaine asked, staring at his hands on his legs.

"Yeah," Puck confirmed. "Once, in a threesome there was some…interference from the other guy. There was Finn. He though making out with a guy would help him get more comfortable with living with Kurt. I guess that worked a little too well," He joked. "And…and there was Sam. We…messed around a couple times, but then he got with Quinn so we had to stop. Agreed we'd never talk about it again." And suddenly Sam's bashfulness that morning made a whole lot of sense.

"So, you're not going to freak out in a week and leave?" Blaine asked, finally looking at Puck. Puck just shook his head. "Do you have any plans yet? For after high school."

"Not really," Puck admitted. "I was thinking about maybe going to community college, getting the general ed out of the way. I like working at the garage, and getting more hours would mean more pay, so staying there wouldn't be a problem. I like….I like living here, and once that baby comes I'm sure you're going to need some help-"

"Noah, don't think you need to stay here just because I'm…I'm like this."

"But maybe I want to." Puck said as he turned to look at Blaine, his voice a bit louder. "I know we don't have a lot of space here, and that we eat mac and cheese majority of the time, but I like it here. I like coming home and having you here. I like when we hang out and play music together. I like…I like it when I wake up and you're next to me."

"That doesn't mean you need to stop your life and stay here." Blaine whispered, leaning closer to Puck.

"Don't worry about me," Puck whispered as he leaned forward, his forehead resting on Blaine's. "You know if I don't want to do something, I won't. We'll take it slow, and we'll focus on the baby, okay?" Puck suggested. Blaine nodded against Puck's forehead. "I'm going to go take a shower, and we're going to get some sleep, and then tomorrow morning I'm going to make breakfast for everyone. Alright?"

"Alright." Blaine agreed with a smile. Puck gave him a quick peck before heading off to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Finn stumbled out of bed at nine the next morning. Some changes had been made at the Hummel-Hudson household since Burt and Carole found out about Kurt and Finn's relationship. One change had been bells. Burt had put bells on both of the boy's doors to ensure they stayed in their own rooms after dark. An open door policy had also been implemented. One of the nicer changes was that on the weekends Kurt would make Finn breakfast, so when Finn found his way downstairs he immediately smelled bacon. He walked into the kitchen to find Kurt at the stove, fully dressed for the day, bacon in one pan and pancakes in the other. Finn leaned against the counter next to the stove before greeting his boyfriend.<p>

"Good morning," Finn yawned with a sleepy smile.

"Morning," Kurt said, not bothering to look up from the stove. Finn reached out his hand to rub Kurt's back. Kurt turned and gave Finn a small kiss before returning to his cooking. "Where were you last night? I fell asleep before I heard the bells on your door." Kurt questioned as Finn took a seat at the island.

"Sam called as I was leaving the garage. I guess he had a fight with Santana or something." Finn admitted as Kurt put two plates full of food on the counter and took the seat next to him.

"I guess their three way isn't working out as well as they hoped. Can't say I'm surprised." Kurt said with a dry tone before starting his meal. Finn just nodded. "How was work?"

"Fine. Puck freaked out though." Finn stopped eating for a second and turned to Kurt. "It was weird though, he said something about Blaine being pregnant," Finn admitted and then laughed. Kurt froze mid-bite. "Isn't that crazy? Guys can't get pregnant." Finn smiled to himself before going back to shoveling food in his face.

"Finn, guys _can_ get pregnant," Kurt told him with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Not every guy," Kurt explained, "but some guys can get pregnant." Finn took a second to stop eating and look at Kurt again.

"Can you get pregnant?" Finn asked.

"I don't know. So, Puck said that Blaine is pregnant?"

"Yeah, and then Burt made him go to into his office so they could talk." Finn said casually as he kept eating. Kurt hadn't taken a bite since Finn had first said Blaine's name.

"Take me to their apartment." Kurt said as he got off of his stool. He took both of their plates and put them in the sink.

"What?" Finn asked with a mouth full of food.

"I know you've been over there. You have to me to their apartment," Kurt demanded. "Now!"

* * *

><p>Puck woke up before everyone else that morning and made everyone breakfast. The five of them ate while scattered around the living room. Afterwards Quinn went to take Artie back to his house before she went to work. Once the couple had left Blaine decided it was time to help Santana.<p>

"And this is going to help how?" Santana asked, standing at the edge of the futon, phone in hand. Blaine was sitting at his keyboard and Puck was sitting on the futon with his guitar.

"It will, I promise." Blaine smiled up at her. She just rolled her eyes. "Now, just close your eyes and take a deep breath." Santana took a deep breath and looked at the lyrics on her phone before starting.

_I tremble, They're gonna eat me alive  
>If I stumble, They're gonna eat me alive<br>Can you hear my heart beating like a hammer?  
>Beating like a hammer, Beating like a hammer,<br>Beating like a hammer,  
><em>

She closed her eyes and suddenly she was on the stage in the auditorium. Behind her Blaine was at a big piano and Puck was sitting on a stool with his guitar, and the whole school was in the crowd, watching her. She looked over to the side of the stage and found Brittany hiding behind some curtains, watching her with a proud smile on her face.

_Help I'm alive my heart keeps beating like a hammer  
>Hard to be soft, Tough to be tender<br>Come take my pulse, the pace is on a runaway train  
>Help I'm alive my heart keeps beating like a hammer<br>Beating like a hammer, Beating like a hammer,_

_Beating like a hammer,  
><em>

In the middle of the seventh row were her mother, father, and her Abuela. When she finally drew the courage to look at their faces were unreadable. She suddenly became scared again, but she kept going.

_If we're still alive, My regrets are few  
>If my life is mine, What shouldn't I do?<br>I get wherever I'm going, I get whatever I need  
>While my blood's still flowing, And my heart's still<br>Beating like a hammer, Beating like a hammer  
>Beating like a hammer, Beating like a hammer,<em>

_Help I'm alive my heart keeps beating like a hammer_  
><em>Hard to be soft, Tough to be tender<em>  
><em>Come take my pulse the pace is on a runaway train<em>  
><em>Help I'm alive My heart keeps beating like a hammer<em>  
><em>Beating like a hammer, Beating like a hammer,<br>Beating like a hammer,_

_If we're still alive, My regrets are few_  
><em>If my life is mine, What shouldn't I do?<em>  
><em>I get wherever I'm going, I get whatever I need<em>  
><em>While my blood's still flowing, And my heart's still<em>  
><em>Beating like a hammer, Beating like a hammer,<br>Beating like a hammer, Beating like a hammer,  
><em>

She looked over to Brittany one last time. Her smile had grown and a few tears were rolling down her cheek. Santana smiled back at her before looking back at the crowd, except now there wasn't a crowd, there was only her family left.

_I tremble, they're gonna eat me alive  
>If I stumble, they're gonna eat me alive<br>Help I'm alive my heart keeps beating like a hammer_

Santana took a deep breath before opening her eyes. Suddenly she was back in reality, and it hit her hard. She started breathing hard. Blaine quickly got up from his piano and wrapped her up in a tight hug. She grabbed onto him and tried to blink away tears.

"It's okay. You're safe," Blaine whispered to her. She pulled herself together enough to break the hug.

"Thank you," she said in a hushed tone. She sniffled a little and wiped under her eyes. "That did help, but…I think I need to go home." Blaine just nodded before hugging her one last time before watching her go. Puck stood up and moved to rest his jaw on Blaine's shoulder.

"Blaine, what just happened?" Puck whispered. Blaine fell back against Puck's chest.

"We just helped a friend." Blaine whispered back. Blaine was just about to turn around to face Puck when suddenly someone started pounding on the door. "Santana, just use your key," Blaine yelled through the door before walking over to open it. Except when he opened it, it wasn't Santana. Instead, Kurt was standing there with a very scared looking Finn. "K-Kurt?"

"Are you pregnant?" Kurt asked calmly. Blaine's face suddenly heated up.

"W-what?"

"I asked you if you were pregnant." Kurt said as he took a step into the apartment. Blaine took a couple steps back. "I heard that you were. Is it true?"

"Where did you hear that from?" Blaine asked, trying to stall the truth.

"Your roommate has a big mouth." Kurt quipped. Blaine closed his eyes in frustration and sighed. "So, is it true?" Blaine nodded before opening his eyes.

"Yes, I'm…yeah." Blaine confessed. Puck took a few steps forward to stand directly behind Blaine.

"And…it's…it's…" Kurt couldn't even finish the thought, but he didn't need to because Blaine was quick to confirm his suspicions.

"Yes. It's…you…yes." Blaine nodded.

"And you didn't tell me?" Kurt yelled. Blaine flinched and Puck was quick to comfort him but putting his hand on Blaine's hip. "And what's this?" Kurt continued to yell as he pointed to Puck's hand. "Are you two a thing now?" He looked to Puck. "And how long have you been fucking him?" Kurt accused. Blaine's throat got tight as he started to feel his eyes start to water. Puck was fighting with himself not to hit Kurt. "How do I even know it's mine, then? Who else have you been sleeping with?" Puck had not enough.

"That's enough." Puck finally spoke up, stepping in front of Blaine. "I think you need to leave."

"Like I'd want to stay a minute longer in this shit hole you call a home." Kurt said with a sneer before turning on his heal and exiting down the hallway. Finn was left standing in the doorway looking dumbstruck and apologetic.

"I'm so sorry," Finn started. "I didn't know he would act like this and he made me bring him over here." Finn explained. Blaine sniffled while Puck just glared at him. "Do you guys have any poptarts?"

Puck quickly slammed the door in Finn's face before turning to look at Blaine. Blaine was shaking slightly as a few tears strayed down his cheek. Puck's heart dropped at the sight of him. Puck quickly took a few steps to Blaine wrapped him up in a hug. Puck was never really good at comforting people, but he found his little sister always liked it when he would pick her up and hold her close. He rubbed Blaine's back for a minute before Blaine started to pull away a little.

"He hates me," Blaine whispered. "I finally told him…and he hates me."

"No he doesn't," Puck whispered back as he moved his hand to cup Blaine's cheek. "It just takes some time to get used to the idea. You know that. Just give him a couple days," Puck suggested before wiping away a stray tear with his thumb. "Okay?" Blaine nodded with a sniffle. Suddenly Puck's phone went off. They looked at each other for the first few rings.

"Answer it." Blaine whispered. Blaine went to the bathroom to splash some water on his face. When he came back into the living room Puck was sitting at the keyboard.

"Looks like I have the day off," Puck said with a smile. "Think you got enough time to teach me something on this thing before you have to go to work?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So, that happened. The next chapter is sectionals and Thanksgiving. So...be excited for that I guess.

Songs:  
>Help (I'm Alive)(Acoustic) - Metric<p> 


	11. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hello there. So, my beta was having computer problems so this is unbetad, so hopefully I got all of my mistakes. Hopefully this wasn't too delayed. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Monday was tense for Blaine. What if had Kurt told someone he was pregnant? Or worse, what if Finn told Rachel? Quinn tried to comfort him, told him what it was like when everyone found out she was pregnant, but he was still worried. He had hoped he could at least hide his pregnancy until after sectionals, which was this weekend. Along with his baby secret, he now had a sort-of-boyfriend that no one could know about. He couldn't focus all day. At lunch Puck tried to get him to practice their duet, but they just ended up sitting in the back of the choir room, Puck trying to calm him down.<p>

When glee club finally rolled around Blaine was surprised to find that Kurt hadn't come to school. He was also surprised that the only people looking at him differently were Santana and Finn. They went through their opening number for an hour before Mr. Schue let them go home. When everyone had cleared out of the choir room, Blaine pulled Santana back inside.

"What?" Santana snapped as she shook his hand off her arm.

"Did…did you not tell Brittany about…me?" Blaine asked quietly.

"No," Santana replied. "Why? Did you want me to?"

"Well…no. I just thought-"

"Well don't think." She cut him off. She sighed in annoyance. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Did…did you tell her about the _other thing_?"

"Not yet. Tonight. I'm…I'm taking her out to dinner." She told him.

"What about Sam?" Blaine asked. She rolled her eyes.

"I can deal with him later." She replied before turning on her heal and walking out of the room. Blaine sighed before gathering his things and finding Puck's truck in the parking lot.

Usually Blaine went with Puck to school, and Quinn took Blaine's car to get Artie. The ride back to the apartment was quiet. Even though Blaine knew Puck was going to garage after he dropped Blaine off, Blaine wasn't sure what to say. When Puck finally parked at their complex, they both unbuckled their seatbelts and sat in the truck for a few minutes.

"I talked to Santana," Blaine started.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I think we should expect Sam over tonight. I don't think she told anyone though."

"I'm guessing Finn didn't either." Puck added.

"People are going to have to find out eventually." Blaine reasoned calmly. "I think I'm going to tell the glee club after sectionals."

"Are you sure?"

"It's not like I have much of a choice. I mean, if we win I won't be able to compete in regionals," Blaine sighed at the thought. "It's only fair that they know." Blaine said with certainty. Puck reached his hand over to grab Blaine's.

"Whatever you decide to do, you know me and Quinn are behind you one hundred percent." Puck assured him, rubbing his thumb along Blaine's knuckles.

"Thank you Noah." Blaine said in almost a whisper. Puck smiled back at him before releasing Blaine's hand.

"Now, what do you want for dinner?" Pack asked as he buckled himself back in.

"Mac and cheese?" Blaine asked instead of suggested.

"No, no. I want to bring you home something, my treat." Puck smiled as Blaine opened the door. Blaine smiled back.

"I haven't had taco bell in a long time."

"Taco Bell it is." Puck agreed as Blaine got out of the truck and closed the door. "I'll call you when I get off work." Puck yelled out his window as he started the truck.

"I'll be waiting by the phone." Blaine yelled. Blaine watched Puck drive away, smile stuck on his face. His smile faded when he turned around and looked at the apartment building. As the weeks went by he hated that their apartment was at the end of the hallway. When he finally got to the door he looked through his backpack for his keys. He finally found them after a few minutes. When he opened the door he found Kurt pacing around his living room. Blaine was shocked and slightly scared at Kurt's random appearance. Kurt stopped pacing and looked up when he heard the door close.

"H-hey," Kurt stuttered out. Blaine just blinked at him, taking in his appearance. He didn't look like himself at all. His hair was flat, and he was in one of Finn's sweaters that was way too big on him. "I got a key from Santana." He explained. Blaine nodded. "We need to talk."

"Now you want to talk?" Blaine snapped.

"Listen, I'm," Kurt paused and sighed, "I'm sorry, okay? I was just surprised and…and scared. After I left here yesterday I went and talked to my dad. He…he showed me the sonogram. Blaine, we're having a baby," he said with a small smile. "A baby. Why didn't you tell me?"

"When was I supposed to tell you?" Blaine started, taking a step forward. "Should I have told you when you were singing about how much you love Finn? Or when you were jerking me off in the bathroom? Maybe I should have told you when you were accusing me of trying to get with your boyfriend. That was probably a great time, right?" Blaine yelled. He stopped himself and sighed. "I know I should have told you," Blaine said, his tone finally even. "It just…there was never a right time." Blaine explained poorly. Kurt nodded slightly.

"Have you thought about what you want to do?"

"I'm keeping it," Blaine said firmly, wrapping his arms around his stomach unconsciously.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked, taking a step closer to Blaine.

"I know I'm still a kid, but I never thought I would get an opportunity like this," Blaine confessed, "and I don't know if it'll happen again, so…so I'm keeping it." Kurt nodded with understanding again.

"And you're going to live here? With Quinn and Puck?" Kurt continued to question.

"As of right now, that's the plan."

"Blaine, I don't like the sound of that." Kurt said with concern in his voice, taking another step closer. "You should come live with me."

"Yeah, well, you don't get a choice," Blaine replied, getting slightly hostile again. "You ga-" Blaine started but stopped suddenly.

"Blaine?"

"Sorry just…I…I felt it. I just felt the baby move." Blaine smiled, looking down at his stomach.

"Really?" Kurt asked with a smile, finally stepping in front of Blaine. Blaine nodded. Kurt looked Blaine up and down. "I really should have known you were pregnant. You're glowing." Blaine looked up into Kurt's eyes, noticing something he hadn't seen in a while. Kurt brought his hand up to cup Blaine's cheek.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered but couldn't continue. Kurt's eyes flickered from Blaine's eyes to his lips a second before Kurt closed the space between them and kissed Blaine. At first Blaine thought he should push Kurt away, but after a few second he gave in. Kurt pulled away after a second, leaning his forehead on Blaine's.

"I've missed you," Kurt whispered, his breath hitting Blaine's lip.

"Don't," Blaine whispered, his voice cracking. Kurt leaned in again but Blaine pushed him away. "Leave." Blaine commanded weakly.

"Blaine," Kurt almost whined.

"Please leave." Blaine repeated. Kurt sighed and let himself out. Blaine closed his eyes as he heard the door close. When he finally pulled himself together he let himself sink into his bed, thinking to himself how thankful he was that he didn't have to work until Wednesday. Later that night, when everyone was in their beds and Sam was on the futon, Blaine could hardly sleep, despite having Puck wrapped around him.

* * *

><p>The next day Blaine was released early from his last class. When he got go to the choir room he found it was empty. He set his backpack down in his regular seat before going and sitting down at the piano. He looked at the clock and saw he had enough time for a song or two. His exchange with Kurt had been playing in his head all day. What had really bothered him wasn't the kiss itself, but how he felt when Kurt had kissed him. It wasn't anything like when Kurt used to kiss him. His skin didn't heat up and he wasn't desperate for more. It was just a kiss, nothing more. He mulled the thoughts over in his head while he played random scales. He soon closed his eyes as he slipped into a song. Just as the song started Kurt had walked into the room but stopped as Blaine started to sing.<p>

_Forgive me first love, but I'm tired.  
>I need to get away to feel again.<br>Try to understand why,  
>don't get so close to change my mind.<br>Please wipe that look out of your eyes,  
>it's bribing me to doubt myself;<br>Simply, it's tiring. This love has dried up and stayed behind,  
>And if I stay I'll be a lie, then choke on words I'd always hide.<br>Excuse me first love, but we're through.  
>I need to taste a kiss from someone new.<br>Forgive me first love, but I'm too tired.  
>I'm bored to say the least and I, I lack desire.<br>Forgive me first love, Forgive me first love,  
>Forgive me first love, Forgive me first love,<br>Forgive me,  
>Forgive me first love, Forgive me first love<em>

He let the last notes fade as he took a deep breath. Kurt clapped slowly, which made Blaine jump. When he saw Kurt was there he quickly stood up.

"How much of that did you hear?" Blaine asked.

"All of it." Kurt answered as he took a few steps into the room. "Is it safe to assume that was about me?" Blaine tried to answer, but his mouth just hung open, his mind blank. Kurt let out a dry laugh. "So, you're done with me then?"

"Kurt, you hurt me. After everything that happened between us, everything you know I've been through, you still had the nerve to hurt me. And now I have no way of getting rid of you, so I need to accept that you don't love me and that I…I don't love you. Not anymore." Blaine explains, on the verge of tears. Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes before biting his lip.

Suddenly Finn walked into the room. He went up to Kurt and bent down to kiss Kurt's cheek before noticing Blaine was in the room. He looked between the two, who hadn't stopped staring at each other.

"Is everything alright?" Finn asked as Quinn and Artie came into the room.

"Yeah," Kurt asked, not taking his eyes off Blaine. "Everything is fine." Kurt finally broke his stare to drag Finn to their normal seats. Quinn noticed how shaken Blaine looked and went to him while Artie went to his usual spot.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she pulled him into a hug. He just nodded against her shoulder.

* * *

><p>That Friday after school Puck surprised Blaine by taking him to the top of an empty parking garage.<p>

"What are we doing here?" Blaine asked slightly confused as he turned to look at Puck.

"I thought, like, maybe you'd like a picnic or something." Puck explained, not looking at Blaine.

"So we're having a picnic?"

"No," Puck mumbled.

"Noah…" Blaine started, tilting his head slightly.

"I thought that," Puck paused, coughing slightly, "we should probably talk." Puck continued to stare out the window.

"Are you going to look at me?"

"No," Puck said, "I'm not good at talking so I'm not gonna look at you." Puck explained. Blaine stayed quiet, waiting for Puck to continue. "I haven't had sex with anyone or a long time. And I haven't had…feelings for anyone in a long time. Blaine," Puck sighed, "I want to be with you. Like, hold your hand and all that shit."

"You want to hold my hand?" Blaine asked, eyebrows knit together.

"Like, maybe not at school, but at the apartment…and, like, when I take you out to dinner and stuff." Puck tried to explain. He looked at his lap before looking at Blaine. "Do you get what I'm trying to say?"

"Not really. I mean, you already hold my hand at the house, and we really haven't-"

"I want to hold _your_ hand," Puck interrupted. "I want to hold your hand and no one else's." Blaine blinked at him before he finally understood.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, his voice coming out weaker then he hoped.

"I know what you're going through and I know it's not going to get any easier, but I've thought about everything, and I want this." Puck looked down again. "I want…I want you." Blaine reached over and grabbed his Puck's hand.

"If you're sure you want this, then I would be honored to hold your hand." Blaine said with a smile. Puck kept his head down but squeezed Blaine's hand. "Now, you said something about food early. Is that still on the table?" Puck let out a rough laugh.

They ended up going to a local deli and eating sandwiches in the back. While Puck waited for Blaine to finish his second sandwich, Puck reached over the table and grabbed Blaine's hand. Blaine smiled and swallowed his bite before pulling his Puck's hand to his mouth and kissing it, to which Puck rolled his eyes and definitely did not blush.

When they finally got back to the apartment, Puck gave Blaine a piggy back ride from the truck to the futon. Puck went to put their backpacks in their room before going back and flopping down on the futon.

"I think I'm going to take a shower before everyone gets here." Blaine announced before sitting up.

Puck grabbed Blaine's arm, stopping him from getting up all the way. Puck sat up, scooting closer to Blaine.

"I know we're going slow and everything… but-"

"Kiss me" Blaine interrupted him in a whisper. "Please." Puck smiled slightly before cupping Blaine's cheek and pulling him into a soft kiss. The kind of kiss Puck wasn't used but wished he was. When Blaine pulled away he licked his lips before resting his forehead on Puck's. "Thank you," he whispered before forcing himself to get up and go to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>After his shower Blaine found Quinn lying in her bed. He pushed her over to make room for himself on her bed and she quickly cuddled up to his back, wrapping an arm around his waist.<p>

"So Q, when you're with Artie, who's the big spoon?" Blaine asked.

Puck had heard the water shut off and was expecting Blaine to come hang out with him, so when Blaine didn't show up Puck went to find him, stopping next to Quinn's open door when he heard voices.

"Well _B_, if you must know, it depends on the night," Quinn answered quietly. "He's a really good big spoon though." She smiled. Blaine hand's found the one on Quinn had put on his hip and started playing with her fingers.

"So," Blaine started slowly, "I think Noah likes me. Like, he really likes me. Like, 'wants to be exclusive' likes me." Quinn nods even though Blaine can't see her. "It's scary."

"Why?"

"Don't get me wrong, I like him too, but I can't…I wouldn't be able to handle it if something went wrong. Like, don't get me wrong, I love when people put themselves out there. I think being able to put everything on the line for someone else is one of the most beautiful things in the world, but I can't do that. Not anymore." Blaine explained as he let go over her hand and used a finger to trace random patterns on his stomach.

"You know, I had a dream last night," Quinn started with a smile. "I came home, and Puck was in the kitchen doing the dishes. But water was getting everywhere because he was looking at you instead of pay attention." She paused for a second and let her hand find his. "You were laying on the futon with the baby."

"Was it a boy or a girl?"

"I couldn't tell. But it was perfect," Quinn whispered, cuddling closer to him. "B, Puck has changed a lot since Beth. He's really grown up. He knows what he's getting into by becoming more then friends with you, and if he wants it like he says he does, he's not going to stop proving to you that he wants you. Trust me, you have nothing to worry about."

"What if he doesn't screw it up though? What if…what if I screw it up?" Blaine asked sheepishly.

"Are you kidding? You're Blaine Anderson. You don't screw anything up." Quinn said brightly. Blaine finally cracked a smile.

"I've missed you, Q." Blaine whispered. Puck, who was totally not tearing up, decided that was his cue to leave them be. Quinn wanted to say something along the line of 'I didn't go anywhere', but she knew exactly what he meant. After moving in she had spent most of her time with Artie, and Blaine had split his time between Santana and Puck. They never had time for pillow talk, not like they used to.

"I missed you too, B."

"Can you do me a favor?" Blain asked, his voice a bit louder now.

"Anything."

"Please be Artie's girlfriend. Like, officially," Blaine pleaded. "Put yourself out there, for me." Quinn sighed before sitting up.

"Fine. For you." She smiled as she pushed him a little. "I guess I should go pick him up then." She got off the bed and started looking for her shoes.

"Wait, can you do one more thing for me?" Blaine asked. Quinn stopped what she was doing to look at him. "Can you lay with me for a little while?" She smiled at his requested before climbing back onto the bed.

* * *

><p>Since it was the night before sectionals, Santana, Brittany, Artie, and Sam were sleeping over. Sam was still feeling bad about another failed relationship so he spent most of his night on the porch. Blaine and the girls have taken over the living room and had started watching 17 Again, which Artie agreed to watch but Puck took as his cue to join Sam on the porch.<p>

"You can't really be _that_ sad about it, can you?" Puck questioned as he slid down the wall to sit next to Sam.

"I just, thought this time could be different. Ever since I got hear everyone just used me. No one ever actually cared about me. Well, except you." Sam admitted with a small smile. Puck was glad it was dark out so Sam couldn't see the blush on his cheeks.

"You're welcome." Puck smiled, passing Sam his beer.

"Are you sure it's good to drink before competition?" Sam asked as he took a swig.

"We've totally got this in the bag, I figured one couldn't hurt. Or three." Puck reasoned. They sat there for a few minutes, talking about sectionals, staring at the stars, and passing Puck's beer back and forth until it was empty.

Inside Blaine had gone to his room to get more blankets, but had stopped when he heard Sam and Puck talking. Blaine walked over to the window, blanket in hand, to listen to their conversation.

"Thank you," Sam said randomly.

"What?" Puck asked, turning his head to look at Sam in his eyes.

"Thank you…for being there for me." Sam explained quietly. Sam's eyes flicked down to Puck's lips. Sam started to lean towards Puck slowly, but Puck quickly stopped him.

"Don't," Puck whispered.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"You don't want to do this," Puck answered. Blaine worried his lip between his teeth.

"Please," Sam begged. "They can't see us out here." Sam tried, bringing his hand up to cup Puck's face.

"Sam," Puck sighed as he stood up. Blaine moved so that his back was to the wall next to the window where Puck or Sam couldn't see him. Sam was quick to follow Puck's lead and stand up, taking a step closer to Puck.

"I need this, Puck." Sam whined quietly. Puck stopped for a second, realizing what Sam had called him. Puck. To Sam he was Puck, but to Blaine he was Noah, and that meant more to him then he thought it should.

"I can't. I just…I can't." Puck explained. Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Sam looked down and tried to blink back tears. "Dude, you're funny, you can sing, and you are a lot smarter then you give yourself credit. You need to find someone who cares about all that stuff and not just you're cock." Sam swallowed his tears and grabbed Puck into a tight hug.

Inside, Brittany went to go find Blaine.

"Blaine?" She called as she walked into the bedroom. She found Blaine with his back against the wall. His eyes were closed and he was hugging a blanket to his chest. "Blaine?" She tried again. He let out a breath and opened his eyes slowly before pushing himself off the wall and walking over to her. "Are you okay?" She asked and she took the blanket from him. He nodded and forced a smile. She put her arm around his shoulder. "It'll be alright little dolphin."

* * *

><p>They won sectionals. They expected to win, but that didn't make the reading of the results any less nerve racking. To celebrate their victory everyone, including Kurt and Finn, came to the apartment. Blaine even invited the Warbler's since he caught wind that they won their own sectionals. An hour into the celebration and mostly everyone was drunk, so no one noticed Blaine slipping outside to get some air. Nick and Jeff were on one side of the patio while Blaine stayed on the other side, staring into his glass of water.<p>

Suddenly his phone started vibrating. He took it out of his pocket to find his mother calling him. His thoughts started racing. Why would she be calling? What is she going to say? Does she know he won? What if she was there and saw him perform? What if his dad had finally convinced her to stop helping him out with money? He realized his phone was still ringing and quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Blainers?" A small voice came through the phone.

"Bel?" He asked in surprised.

"Blainers it is you!" She said excitedly.

"Oh my god, Bel!" He smiled. "How are you calling me?"

"I hid mama's phone in my room so I could call you." She explained. "I miss you. You haven't been home in forever."

"I know Bel, I've been busy. But hey, guess what."

"What?"

"My glee club won sectionals." Blaine told her, even though he knew she didn't exactly know what it meant.

"Yay. Was Princess Q there to help you?" Belinda asked.

"She was. And so was Knight N. He helped me a lot." He said, feeling his eyes start to water.

"Since you won does that mean you're gonna come to Thanksgiving?" She asked hopefully. Blaine had completely forgotten about Thanksgiving. "Cause I think auntie Alisha is coming and I don't want to hang out with her. She smells like cats."

"I…I don't know, Bel. I need to talk to mom about that. I'll try though, okay. How are you? How's school?" Blaine asked, trying to distract her. He looked over to see Nick and Jeff had gone inside.

"School's okay," she sighed. "The science fair is coming up but I can't think of what I-" she stopped suddenly. Blaine could hear another voice.

"Bel?" He tried.

"Hello?" A new voice asked.

"Mom." Blaine said simply.

"Blaine why is she calling you in the middle of the night?" His mom asked, annoyed.

"She misses me." He answered sheepishly. "Mom…mom can I come to Thanksgiving?" He asked before biting his lip. He heard his mother sigh after a minute.

"I don't think that's a good idea Blaine. We can talk about this later."

"Mom," Blaine started, but stopped. He pulled the phone away from his head to see his mom had hung up on him. He squeezed his eyes shut to stop from crying, putting his hands up to cover his face, one of which was still holding.

"Blaine?" A familiar voice asked. He raised his head to see Puck stepping out onto the porch. Blaine immediately took a few steps and threw himself at Puck. Puck was quick to catch him, holding him tightly to his chest. They spent the rest of the night on the porch.

* * *

><p>On Thanksgiving Puck went to his mom's and Blaine and Quinn went to her mom's house. Ms. Fabray made a lovely dinner, and while Blaine enjoyed being back at her house, he couldn't stop thinking about his sister. They ended up sleeping at Ms. Fabray's that night, and the next morning he woke up to a voicemail from his sister of her complaining about their aunt's new cat.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> So? How was it? Tell me what you liked or didn't like or if my Puck voice was wrong or something. Anything. Let me know. I hopefully will have the next chapter up soon. I think the next chapter will be Christmas, so get excited for that.

**Songlist:**

Blaine  
>First Love-Adele<p>

Sectionals**  
><strong>All The Pretty Girls - fun. (Puck & Blaine)(I imagined the entered through the audience in true New Directions fashion)  
>Lover to Lover - Florence +The Machine (New Directions girls)<br>Nothings Bigger Than Love - My Favorite Highway (all of New Directions)


	12. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hello there. My eta is back, and in case you were wondering she is dani_elizabethx on LJ. Hopefully this wasn't too delayed. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It had been a couple weeks since their sectionals win. Mr. Schue had let the kids relax like he normally did after competition. Blaine still hadn't told the glee club about his condition, though he was showing more and more each day, or so he thought. It was Thursday night before winter break. Blaine had decided he would tell the glee club the next day, but someone else deserved to know first.<p>

Blaine knocked on Quinn's door, Puck standing behind him with his hand on Blaine's back. When he heard the okay he opened the door to see Artie lying on her bed and Quinn sitting in his chair.

"Hey guys," Blaine greeted as him and Puck walked in. Artie sat up and Quinn moved the chair to face them. "I wanted to talk to you guys for a second. Well, more so Artie." Artie raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to tell the glee club tomorrow, but seeing as how you've become one of my best friends I feel like you deserve to know before everyone else. I'm…I…" Blaine couldn't finish.

"You're with Puck?" Artie supplied.

"What?"

"You're with Puck." Artie stated. "I already know. I don't care. I'm happy for you guys, just don't break his heart or you'll have me to deal with." Artie said with a firm nod. Blaine blushed.

"I-that's not what I was going to say. I mean, that's true, but that's now…I…I'm pregnant." Blaine admitted. Artie just stared at him for a second.

"Come again?" Artie finally said. Blaine took a deep breath and Puck's hand returned on Blaine's back.

"I'm pregnant and yes it's possible and it's Kurt and I'm keeping it and I thought you should know because pretty soon this place is going to turn into baby central," Blaine said in one breath. He paused for a second. "I'm telling glee club tomorrow, but since we've become so close that I thought you had a right to know before everyone else."

"Thank you for telling me." Artie smiled earnestly. "It means a lot to me." Artie then opened up his arms and gestured for Blaine to come give him a hug, a hug that Quinn and Puck soon joined.

* * *

><p>"Should I tell Kurt?" Blaine asked later that night while he and Puck laid on the futon watching a mindless reality show.<p>

"Tell him what?" Puck asked, not looking away from the television.

"That I'm telling everyone. I mean, it's his secret too." Blaine reasoned. Puck looked away from the TV and into Blaine's eyes.

"You do what you feel is right." Puck said as he lowered his forehead onto Blaine's before giving him a quick kiss. "I think it's time for bed though," Puck whispered. Blaine nodded slightly in agreement. Before Blaine went to sleep he sent Kurt a quick text telling him what he was going to be the following day.

* * *

><p>The next day at school Blaine couldn't find Kurt to save his life, and he also hadn't gotten a reply to his text from the previous night. He couldn't focus on his first block of classes, knowing that at lunch he would be telling everyone his secret. Even though a lot of people in glee already knew, he was sure it would still be a shock for some.<p>

When lunch rolled around he found himself standing in front of the piano and waited for everyone to get there. Eventually everyone was there except for Puck and Kurt, but since they already knew Blaine decided to go ahead.

"Blaine," Mr. Schue nodded before taking a seat with the rest of the club.

"So, um…some of you know this already," Blaine started, looking from Santana to Quinn. Quinn gave him a soft smile and a small nod to remind him to keep going. "I…I'm pregnant." Blaine said with a bit of an inflection. Blaine looked down at his feet, unsure he could stand the look on people's faces.

"Excuse me?" Rachel finally broke the silence.

"I'm pregnant. And before you guys ask, yes it's possible. And yes, it's…it is Kurt's." Blaine said looking up again.

"Where is Kurt?" Artie blurted out.

"I thought you guys should know because I'm not sure if I can compete in regionals, and if I do I'll probably just stand around in the back." Blaine explained. He looked from face to face. Most of them were blank except for Mr. Schue's, who looked understanding above everything else.

"So, you're having a littler dolphin?" Brittany asked. Blaine pursed lips and nodded. Brittany smiled wide at him before she bounced down to him and gave him a big hug. He finally let himself smile as his eyes started to get watery. When they broke the hug everyone was standing up.

"We're here for you Blaine, whatever you need." Mr. Schue told him. Blaine smiled again and thanked everyone before excusing himself to the bathroom.

When he pushed the door open he saw Puck leaning over a sink, red slushie dripping off his face. Blaine stopped in his tracks.

"Noah, what happened?" Blaine asked as Puck used one of his hands to wipe more slushie off. Blaine let his bag slide down his arm and got some paper towels before walking up to Puck.

"You," Puck started to explain, grabbing the paper towel out of his hand. "You happened. Everyone sees me hanging out with you and they think I've gone soft." Puck growls.

"So? What if you have? Why does it matter?" Blaine reasoned, genuinely confused.

"I used to rule this school. One look and the hallway would part. Now they're throwing slushies in my face and the only thing that's changed in my life is that you're here now." Puck explained, getting closer to Blaine and crowding him back against the wall.

"What's wrong with being soft?" Blaine asked quietly.

"You should know, you've been soft your whole life." Puck answers, eyes narrowing. Blaine's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Noah-" Blaine started, putting his hand on Puck's chest.

"Don't," Puck cut him off, smacking Blaine's hand off his chest. "Just….just don't." Puck shook his head, looking right into Blaine's eyes before leaving.

Blaine stood with his back to the wall for a minute, taking a few deep breaths before gathering his things and walking to his car.

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't waste any more time at school, going home right after his argument with Puck in the bathroom. He stopped outside their apartment door, taking one more deep breath and texting Quinn he had gone home early and opening the door. When he opened the door he was surprised to find Kurt sitting on the futon. Blaine closed the door quietly. Kurt was unmoving, hands covering his face.<p>

"Kurt?" Blaine asked timidly, taking a step closer. Kurt's hands dropped from his face as he sighed. Suddenly Kurt's phone beeped.

"I've been getting texts for the past half hour," Kurt says calmly. He stood up slowly. "I haven't looked at them, but I'm guessing they're all regarding our big news." Kurt continued, finally turning to Blaine. "I can't believe you told them."

"A lot of them already knew," Blaine said quietly.

"Who else knew besides Finn, Quinn, and Puck?" Kurt asked, his eyes narrowing.

"S-Santana and Artie."

"Fuck," Kurt sighed. "What's wrong with you?" Kurt starts to yell, walking closer to Blaine. "Who gave you the right to tell anyone, let alone everyone, my secret?"

"It's not your secret." Blaine interjected, his voice a bit louder.

"Now everyone's going to know. Everyone's going to hate me and it's your fault."

"You don't get to talk to me like this." Blaine tried, his eye's starting to get glossy.

"When you air my dirty laundry I get to speak to you how ever the fuck I want."

"Kurt, stop-"

"No, you stop." Kurt yells, finally standing in front of Blaine.

Blaine reached his hand out and rested it on Kurt's chest. Kurt was swiftly to react, grabbing Blaine by the wrist and shoving him back. Blaine hit the door hard, quickly sliding down to the floor. Kurt stood there staring at Blaine's curled up body on the floor for what felt like hours. He panicked, hastily running out the door. Blaine stayed on the floor, not daring to move. When he heard the door shut he sniffled a few times before completely breaking down.

About an hour later the door opened, waking Blaine up from his spot on the floor.

"Oh my god, Blaine are you okay?" A rough voice asked. Blaine groaned a little and opened his eyes to see Burt crouching over him.

"Burt?" Blaine asked as he started to sit up. Burt put a hand on his back and helped set him against the wall. "What are you doing here?" Blaine asked as he wiped his eyes, unsticking a few of his eyelashes.

"Kurt came to the garage and told me what happened. I got over here as soon as I could." Burt explained. "Are you okay? He said you hit the door pretty hard."

"I…I think I'm okay, physically at least." Blaine confirmed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm so sorry about Kurt. I don't know what's gotten into him lately."

"It's…it's not just Kurt. I got into a fight with Noah today." Blaine explained, although he wasn't sure why.

"Puckerman? Was it serious?"

"I…I don't know."

"In any case I don't think you should stay here tonight." Burt offered softly as he put a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "I'd offer to take you home but I don't think that's a very good idea either. Do you have somewhere to stay?" He asked. Blaine nodded.

That night Blaine found himself, yet again, at Mrs. Fabray's.

* * *

><p>He went back to the apartment the next day around noon, not sure of what to expect. What he did find when he opened the door though was Puck in the middle of the living room trying to put together a crib.<p>

"Noah?" Blaine questioned before he could stop himself. Puck stopped suddenly and looked at him. Puck was quick to stand up, dropping a few pieced of the crib as he did.

"Blaine," Puck breathed out.

"W-what is this?"

"I'm sorry. About yesterday, I'm so sorry. Afterwards I was sitting in geometry or Spanish or something, and I couldn't focus. I can't believe I said that to you. I didn't mean it, I just…that hasn't happened in so long, you know? But I promise I'll make it up to you." Puck explained earnestly. "I went out after school yesterday and I bought this crib. And, hold on." Puck ran into their bedroom for a second, missing Blaine's small smile, before coming out with a few books. "I got baby books. One is about names and another is about stuff you can't do when you're pregnant. Also, if you want to, I'd like you to come to my ma's for the first night of Hanukkah." Puck offered, taking a step closer. At this point Blaine was biting his lip to keep from smiling. Blaine looked down at his feet for a second before looking back up and into Puck's eyes.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked.

"So fucking sure," Puck answered, taking a step closer to him. "I promise I'll never talk to you like that again. I don't know what I was thinking." Blaine closed the space between them, wrapping his arms around Puck's middle and resting his head on Puck's shoulder. Puck immediately bundled Blaine up in his arms.

"I'd love to come to the first night of Hanukkah at your ma's house." Blaine whispered.

* * *

><p>The next week Kurt only showed up on Thursday and Friday, not bothering to look at Blaine or show up to glee. Blaine tried not to focus on it, but something still felt off to him. He pushed the feeling down and went on with preparing for his winter break. Puck had been helping him learn about Hanukkah and the traditions surrounding it, and he was also determined to see Belinda over the two week break.<p>

A few nights after the break started, Blaine found himself in Quinn's room, checking out his form in the mirror. He turned to the side and ran his hand over his stomach. His bump was starting to become more predominate.

"We're going to have to go shopping soon." Quinn announced from where she was watching him on her bed. She continued to flip through the baby books while Blaine sighed and walked over to sit on the bed. "Have you thought of names yet?" She asked, not bothering to look up from the book.

"Sort of…not really." Blaine answered, though he wasn't being completely honest. Sometimes in class when he wasn't paying attention he would scribble names to the side of whatever notes he was taking. Boys names and girls names, and he would try out both his and Kurt's last name, sometimes both together, and one time putting his and Noah's last name.

Blaine and Quinn spent the rest of the night going over the name book and a few of the other pregnancy books before falling asleep together. Puck found them asleep around midnight and removed the books from the bed before covering them with a blanket.

* * *

><p>When the first night of Hanukkah finally rolled around Blaine spent all day worrying what to wear. Puck had told Blaine that he was going to tell his ma about them at dinner. Blaine wasn't sure that it was such a good idea, but Puck insisted. Blaine finally settled on a nice button down and cardigan combo after seeing Puck was just going in a t shirt and jeans.<p>

When they finally got to Puck's ma's house they sat outside in Puck's truck for five minutes before actually going inside.

"You're sure?" Blaine asked one more time. Puck nodded before leaning over and giving Blaine a quick kiss. They exited the car and took a few steps before Puck's hand found Blaine's again.

Puck opened the front door without knocking, dragging Blaine inside. They soon found themselves in the kitchen where Mrs. Puckerman was standing over the stove, her back to them. Puck was quick to let go of Blaine's hand and tackle his mother with a hug. Blaine chuckled at the sight.

"I brought someone, ma." Puck said excitedly before walking back over to Blaine. "Ma, this is Blaine." He explained. Mrs. Puckerman followed Puck's hand as it attached to Blaine. Her face went blank.

"N-Noah, can I talk to you in the other room?" Mrs. Puckerman stated more then asked before walking into the living room. Puck squeezed Blaine's hand before following his mother. Puck noticed Sarah going to the kitchen, dodging his hand as he tried to mess up her hair. The happiness of seeing his sister again was put on hold by the look on his mother's face. "What are you doing?" She whispered harshly.

"What?"

"Why are you holding hands with that boy?" She asked, still in whispered.

"He's…he's my boyfriend." Puck explained. It was the first time he had actually said it out loud. The word felt unfamiliar on his tongue, but not wrong.

"He's you're what?" She asked, not bothering to whisper this time.

"You heard me." Puck said, putting on his brave face.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No I'm not kidding." Puck replied, standing a little taller.

"I cannot believe you." She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "First you get a girl pregnant, then you go to juvie, and now you decide you're gay on a holy day. You have a fucking nerve."

"I'm not gay." Puck argued.

"You sure look gay when you hold that fag's hand."

"Don't you talk about him like that." Puck growled. His mother looked at him with wide eyes.

"I think you should leave." His mother said quietly before looking down at where her hands were clutching a dish rag.

"I think that's a good idea." He said, taking a second before walking back into the kitchen, grabbing Blaine's hand, and dragging him to the truck.

Puck didn't talk for the rest of the night, only grunting when Blaine suggested they find a nice take out place. Blaine didn't push him to talk, knowing exactly what he was going through. They ate mostly in silence, with Blaine quietly commenting on how good the food is or cute Puck's little sister was.

"Whenever you're ready, just know I'm here for you," Blaine told him when they settled into bed that night. "I'm always here for you." Puck held Blaine a little tighter.

* * *

><p>When Puck stumbled out of bed the next morning he found a menorah in the kitchen.<p>

"Blaine texted me last night asking me to get it," Quinn said as she walked into the living room. Puck went straight back into the bedroom and woke Blaine up with a sloppy kiss. They celebrated the rest of Hanukkah together in their apartment, and even though Puck didn't want to admit it, he thought that he could get used to celebrating things with Blaine.

* * *

><p>When Christmas finally rolled around Puck had surprised Blaine with a watch and a complete crib. Blaine had surprised Puck with a sweater and divulging his plans to take them to his parent's house.<p>

"You got invited?" Puck asked.

"Well, no. But that's my family, and I have every right to be there." Blaine reasoned.

"Don't get me wrong, I love crashing parties, but maybe this isn't a good idea." Puck tried.

"I know it isn't," Blaine said quietly, looking down at his new watch, "but I need to go. I need to see Belinda." Puck grabbed his hand and asked if he should make some food for them to bring.

The pair found themselves walking up the Anderson driveway around noon. Blaine rang the doorbell, Puck standing a few feet behind him. Blaine's aunt ended up opening the door.

"Blaine!" She cooed as she grabbed him into a hug. Blaine identified the distinct smell of cat on her right away. "I thought you weren't coming. You're dad said you had moved out." She continued as she released him. She noticed Puck then. "And who is this striking young man?" She smiled.

"This is my boyfriend, Noah." He said proudly, ignoring how wide her eyes became at the word 'boyfriend'. He turned to Puck. "Noah, this is my Aunt, Alisha."

"Pleasure to meet you," Puck smiles as he reached out his hand. It took her a second to wake up and take his hand.

"C-come in." She said with a forced smile and led them into the living room where the rest of his family were sitting around, drinking and catching up. Once Blaine entered the room a shout of his name froze the room completely, Belinda immediately barreling into his legs, almost making him fall over. He quickly knelt down and wrapper her up in a hug.

"Blaine," a more stern voice said. He let go of Belinda and stood up to find his Father and mother standing behind Belinda. "Can we talk to you in the kitchen for a second?" Blaine swallowed the lump and his throat and nodded. As he followed his parents he looked back to see Puck hugging Belinda, and her prattling on about all of the drawings she had for him. "What are you doing here?" Blaine's father asked as soon as the door swung shut.

"I came to see my family." Blaine explained.

"You know you need to ask permission to come here." Blaine's father reminded him. "And you brought that delinquent."

"I know, I know. I just…I'll leave soon, okay? Just…give me some time with Belinda. Please." Blaine begged.

"Okay." Blaine's mother agreed.

"An hour, and then I expect you and that boy to leave." His father quickly added.

"His name is Noah and he's my boyfriend." Blaine stated before turning and leaving. He spent the next hour with Noah and Belinda in her room goofing off and giving her the necklace he got or her. As they left Belinda made him promise to bring Princess Q next time he came. When they got back to the apartment they decided to lie down and take a nap.

"I'm not a screw up, you know?" Puck said after a few minutes of silence. Blaine snuggled into him more.

"I know." Blaine mumbled against his chest.

"And you aren't either." Puck reminded him. Blaine kissed Puck's chest through his shirt before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So? How was it? Tell me what you liked or didn't like or if my Puck voice was wrong or something. Anything. Let me know. The next chapter is going to focus the pregnancy more.


	13. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hello there. A lovely thank you to my wonderful beta dani_elizabethx on LJ. Hopefully this wasn't too delayed. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The first week back from winter break wasn't as scary as Blaine thought it might be. Burt had visited Blaine and Puck on New Year's Eve, walking in on them making out. It wasn't exactly how they wanted Burt to find out them, but Burt hadn't seemed too upset. It seemed like he maybe even approved of them being together, though he never said it. Blaine still hadn't spoken to Kurt or Finn.<p>

They threw another small party on New Year's Eve, where it was decided that for every holiday Puck, Blaine, and Quinn must through some type of party.

Although the kids in glee had been softer towards Blaine since he told them about the baby, the rest of the school seemed oblivious to him and his growing stomach, which is how he hoped it stayed. Kurt refused to look or speak to Blaine, which shocked everyone in glee. The week's assignment was to find songs that expressed how you felt or what you wanted to accomplish in the new year. Blaine's mind wasn't focusing on a lot of their performances, but he tuned in to Mike's and Quinn's, even crying when Sam sang.

* * *

><p>That Thursday, after being back to school for a few days, Kurt got a slip in his fourth period class that ordered him to go to Ms. Pillsbury's office. He knew she was going to try to get him to talk about the Blaine situation, but he resolved that if he kept quiet and nodded his head in the right spots she'd let him go with a pamphlet or two. He was imaging what the pamphlets titles might be when he stopped in the hallway. He could see Blaine sitting in one of the chairs through the office windows. He stood there frozen for a second. He wasn't ready for a lot of conversations, but he would rather rip his eyes out than have any conversation with Blaine. He back up slowly before turning and running to the closest bathroom, where he hid until he heard the lunch bell.<p>

Blaine sat in Ms. Pillsbury's office in silence, trying to avoid her eyes from where she was staring at him on the other side of her desk. He had arrived seven minutes ago, and besides a polite greeting and being told they were expecting one more, nothing more had been said. He let the silence stretch three minutes longer before speaking up.

"I know we're waiting for someone, but can I ask what this is about?" Blaine questions, finally breaking the silence. It wasn't that he hated missing class (lord knows he wasn't paying attention anyways), but the silence was beginning to make him itch.

"Well, Mr. Schue told me about your situation," she started, nodding to Blaine's stomach. He wrapped his arms instinctively around his bump. "And told me that Kurt has been…distant. I was hoping to maybe start a dialogue between you two." She looks up at the clock. "He must have gotten lost." She tries with a sad smile. Blaine hated sad smiles, especially when they were directed towards him.

"Or he's not coming." Blaine supplied.

"No, no of course he is." She said, shaking he head and straightening a few pencils on her desk. "While we wait for him, let's talk about you." She smiled, this time wider and much more sincere. "How are you?"

"I'm…good, I guess." Blaine answered.

"How's your home life?"

"Good. We've been talking about making some changes around the apartment to make things easier for Artie." He told her, trying to pick the least awkward topic possible.

"I didn't know you and Artie were so close."

"We kind of are. I mean, we don't talk a whole lot, but he's always around to be with Quinn so I hang out with him a lot."

"Quinn?" Emma questioned. Blaine nodded. "Blaine, who do you live with?"

"Quinn, Noah, and I share an apartment." Blaine said calmly.

"And your parents let you do this?"

"Sort of," Blaine started. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat and looked at the bookcase behind her. "After kicking me out I think they'll let me do just about anything, except come home." Emma blinked at him a few times.

"Did they kick you out because…" She started but stopped as soon as Blaine nodded his head. "But now you have a new home, with your friends?" She tried to clarify. He nodded again. "And that's going well?"

"Really well, actually." He told her, his voice shaking. He closed his eyes for a second, forcing himself not to cry. Despite his efforts a tear rolled down his cheek. Emma slid the box of tissue on her desk towards him. He opened his eyes briefly, plucking a few tissues from the box before shutting his eyes again.

"I'm happy to hear that," she said as he pulled her desk open, looking down at the pamphlet's she had put aside for the meeting. One was about being pregnant and the other was about what to expect if your girlfriends pregnant. She looked up at the clock one more time before letting herself acknowledge that Kurt wasn't coming. She grabbed the first one and closed her desk. "Now, you should get some pregnancy books, but this should be a good start." She explained as she held the pamphlet out to him. He sniffled slightly before sighing and opening his eyes.

"I already have a few books, but thank you," He tried to smile as he took the pamphlet.

The lunch bell rang out and Blaine stood to leave, thanking her one more time.

"Blaine," she said as he got to the door. He turned around to look at her. "Congratulations."

Blaine stopped by the bathroom to splash some water on his face before heading to the choir room for lunch. Quinn had already set aside his and Puck's lunches on the top riser and was doing her homework with Artie. Puck came in a few minutes later, heading straight towards Blaine. They greeted each other quickly before Puck sat down.

"So, Burt just called me. Told me he wants to see us in his office after school." Puck told Blaine as he opened his own lunch.

"That doesn't sound good." Blaine said, slightly deflated. He took another bite of his sandwich before deciding he wasn't hungry and putting the rest of his lunch back into his brown paper bag.

"It can't be that bad. I mean, we haven't done anything." Puck reasoned. Blaine nodded before letting his head fall onto Puck's shoulder. "You okay?" Puck asked as he continued with his own sandwich.

"I got called into Ms. Pillsbury's office. Kurt was supposed to come but he never showed up." Blaine explained, feeling his throat get tight. They hadn't talked much about it, but Puck wasn't stupid. He knew Blaine missed Kurt, and the fact that Kurt had completely deserted Blaine was killing him slowly.

Blaine scooted closer to Puck, putting his forehead on Puck's shoulder. Puck put his hand on Blaine's knee, giving it him a reassuring squeeze. Blaine moved to push his face into Puck's shoulder and Puck let him cry into his shirt until lunch as over.

* * *

><p>After school Blaine and Puck found themselves sitting in Burt's office.<p>

"Do either of you know why you're here?" Burt asked. The both shook their head. "I think it's time we really start talking about your guy's futures. Puckerman, what are you planning on doing after you graduate this year?"

"I'm not really sure," Puck started, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "I thought that I'd still work here, if you'll let me. Maybe take some mechanic courses and some classes at the community college."

"Are you thinking this way because of Blaine?" Burt asked. Puck didn't answer. "Puckerman, you're a smart kid, and you shouldn't hold yourself back because you feel like you have some kind of obligation to Blaine."

"Yeah," Blaine agreed. "I mean, before I came into the picture what did you want to do?"

"I never really thought about it. I kind of just assumed something would happen and I'd end up in jail for the rest of my life." Puck admitted. Both Burt and Blaine wished he was joking, though they knew he was being completely honest.

"We'll that's not going to happen on my watch, you hear me? Starting today I want you to think about what you really want to do with your future, okay?" Burt told him. Puck nodded and looked down at his lap. "What about you, Blaine? What are your future plans?"

"Well, my dad always wanted me to be a lawyer, and I kind of just blindly followed him," Blaine started, his eyebrows furrowing as he started to think, "but now…I don't know. I've kind of thought about it. I think…maybe I'd like to teach…maybe. I'm not sure. I still have some time to think about it, though, right?"

"Of course, as long as you _are_ thinking about it. And don't let your baby stop you from doing whatever it is you want to do, okay?" Burt nodded at him. Blaine was quick to agree. "Now, the other reason I wanted you guys to come here is to tell you that I took the liberty of calling Blaine's parents and arranging a dinner at their house on Saturday night."

"What?" Blaine almost screamed in surprise.

"I think it was time I met your parents," Burt reasoned. "I figure I could talk to them and try to knock some sense into them, and I also figured that since you two are so close, that maybe Puckerman would like to come."

"Yeah," Puck agreed, turning to Blaine. "I mean, if you want me to."

"Of course I do." Blaine said softly. "And Quinn." Blaine added, looking back at Burt. "I want her to come to."

"Alright, Quinn too," Burt allowed. "I'm going to try to get Kurt to come but…we'll see."

Blaine nodded slowly. Puck wanted to say that maybe that wasn't the best idea, but he knew it wasn't his place. Kurt was the father, after all, even if no one wanted him to be. As they were about to walk out of Burt's office Blaine stopped and turned to Burt.

"I have a sonogram next week, on Tuesday. They said I could find out the sex this time. Do you want to come?" Blaine asked with a soft smile. Burt smiled back.

"Of course."

When Puck closed the office door behind them he put caught Blaine's arm to stop him.

"Hey," Puck started, and then stopped for a second, not sure how to continue. Blaine turned around completely, looking up at him with wide eyes. "I…could I come to the sonogram?" Puck asked, scratching the back of his neck. Blaine blinked up at him a few times.

"You would really want to do that?" Blaine asked, surprised. Puck nodded. "Of course you can come." Blaine smiled before leaning forward and giving Puck a quick kiss. Blaine let his hand run down Puck's Mohawk until he was holding the back of Puck's neck. Puck put his arms around Blaine's waste as he was starting to pull away, dragging him in for another kiss. Blaine let his hand slide down to Puck's chest, burying his head in Puck's neck. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>The next day when the lunch bell rang Puck searched the school for Kurt. He saw Kurt ducking into the bathroom and was quick to follow him.<p>

"We need to talk, Hummel." Puck said, using his tough voice. Kurt, who hadn't noticed Puck come in, jumped from where he was leaning over the sink. He signed before turning to Puck.

"What do you want, Puckerman?" Kurt sneered.

"You need to stop being a dick to Blaine."

"Why? Because he's your boyfriend now?" Kurt snapped. Puck froze. "Yeah, I know. I saw you two kissing in my dad's garage yesterday. If you're trying to hide your sexuality, you're doing a terrible job." Suddenly Puck was furious. He clenched his jaw and took a step closer to Kurt. "What are you going to do, hit me? Go ahead, hit me." And Puck did want to hit him. A lot. In the face and stomach area. But he knew that wouldn't help anyone, maybe it would drive Kurt away even more.

"I'm not…I'm not going to hit you. But I am going to yell at you," Puck started. Kurt rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as he leaned back against the sink. "I don't know what your problem with Blaine is, but he needs you more than ever right now. I know you didn't ask to be the father of this baby, but you are. And guess what? He's keeping it. So you need to get your head out of your ass and start pitching in. I never got to be a father to Beth, and that something that hurts me every single day. This baby is a blessing, and the sooner you realize that the better." When Puck finished his rant he left to go find Blaine in the choir room.

When the door swung closed Kurt slid the floor.

* * *

><p>Puck got home after work around eight to find everyone on the patio. He set the food he had brought home down in the small kitchen before seeing what was going on. When he opened the sliding glass door he saw Artie with a towel around his neck, Quinn standing behind him cutting his hair. Blaine was sitting on the ground with a guitar in his lap.<p>

"What's going on here?" Puck greeted as he took a seat next to Blaine, taking the guitar from him.

"It's haircut day," Blaine smiled. "I'm next."

"Really? I _was_ thinking of shaving my head." Puck admitted as he started to strum a new song.

"Don't," Blaine protested. "I like it." He said as he let his hand ran down the back of Puck's head. "Maybe trim it though. We do have a big dinner tomorrow after all." Blaine tried to joke but it fell flat. Puck stopped playing.

"Are you scared?" Puck asked as he leaned his head onto Blaine.

"Yeah."

"Don't be. I'll be there, and Quinn will be there," Puck tried to assure him. Blaine just nodded. Puck kissed his temple before pulling him closer.

* * *

><p>The dinner was more tense than expected. Kurt had actually shown up, which shocked Blaine but made Puck feel somewhat proud. The only person who didn't notice the tension was Belinda, who was just happy to see Blaine, Quinn, and Puck again. Belinda was the only person who really talked during dinner. Blaine and Quinn would ask her a question everyone now and again to keep her going. When the dinner was finally over Burt dismissed the kids to go upstairs so he could talk to Blaine's parents. While Quinn was immediately pulled into Belinda's room with promises of tiaras, Blaine opted to take Puck to his old room and Kurt dismissed himself to the bathroom.<p>

Blaine flopped down on his old bed with a sigh. Puck stood awkwardly near the door, taking in the room.

"There's nothing wrong with our bed," Blaine started, turning on the bed to look at Puck, "but sometimes I miss this bed." Blaine smiled. Puck nodded. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Puck answered quickly. Before Blaine could call him out Kurt appeared in the doorway.

"Hey," Kurt greeted. Blaine sat up slowly, his eye's catching Kurt's. "Puck, can I talk to Blaine alone for a second?" Puck looked at Blaine to see if he should go. Blaine gave him a slight nod and Puck excused himself from the room. He went to Belinda's room where he was quickly invited to invisible tea and lemon bars.

Kurt walked into the room slowly, stopping halfway between the bed and the door.

"Thank you…for coming." Blaine started after a minute. Kurt nodded.

"It's weird being here when your parents are here," Kurt joked. Blaine smiled, and another few minutes of silence passed. Blaine was looking down at his lap when Kurt spoke next. "I'm sorry."

"No you're not," Blaine argued. "Not for everything."

"This isn't easy for me either you know," Kurt said, taking a step forward. "I had planned my future out, and 'have a baby in high school' was definitely not on the list. I mean, I didn't even know you were pregnant." Kurt started pacing. "I didn't know, and I thought maybe if I made you feel bad enough you would go back to Dalton, where you belong. But you stayed, and you made friends, so I tried pushed it more. Then suddenly you're pregnant," Kurt stopped in his tracks, "You're pregnant and everyone knows but me. You're pregnant and I need to get out of Ohio."

"You still can."

"Can I? Can I go to New York while I have a child here?" Kurt almost screamed as he finally took a seat next to Blaine.

"Remember when we used to talk about marriage and kids?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded. "What would we always say?"

"It's going to be hard but we can do it." Kurt said like it was his mantra.

"And we still can," Blaine said enthusiastically. "I'm not saying it won't be hard, but as long as you come back during holidays and at summer you could still go to New York. I mean, if you don't want anything to do with this baby, that's your choice, but I don't think that's what you want."

"I don't know what I want anymore," Kurt sighed, leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"You better figure it out before this baby comes." Blaine said before leaning his head onto Kurt's.

"Does that mean you forgive me?"

"Not yet. But I'll work on it."

"Thank you," Kurt whispered. "So, what's pregnancy like?"

* * *

><p>After tea, Belinda had Quinn help her pick out pajamas for the night and had Puck read her a bedtime story. After Puck finished the story they both notice Belinda had finally fallen asleep and they excused themselves into the hallway. Puck started to make his way to Blaine's room but Quinn's hand on his arm stopped him. When he turned around to look at her she was looking at her feet, hands fidgeting from where they were clasped in front of her.<p>

"Do you think we could have done it?" Quinn asked. She looked up. "If I decided I wanted to keep her, do you think we could have done it?"

"I don't know." Puck answered honestly. "I try not to think about it."

"I think we could have." Quinn breathed out. Puck sighed before wrapping her up in a tight hug. She was quick to return it. "We made the right decision," she repeated a few times in a whisper, assuring herself more than him. When they finally made their way to Blaine's room they found Kurt and Blaine lying on the bed talking. They didn't hesitate before jumping on the bed with them.

* * *

><p>Tuesday afternoon Puck and Blaine were excused from glee and went on their way to the doctors.<p>

"Have you ever been to a sonogram?" Blaine asked when they were a few blocks away.

"No. Quinn never let me go." Puck admitted. Blaine nodded silently.

"Burt said my parents are going to help out with money when I can't work anymore."

"When do you think that'll be?" Puck asked.

"I'm not sure. Soon maybe. I'll ask the doctor."

When they got there, Burt was already in the waiting room, having already checked them in and paid. Soon they all piled into the doctor's office, and when the doctor brought up the image of the baby there wasn't a dry eye in the room.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" The doctor finally asked. Blaine said no while Burt said yes. Blaine agreed that Burt could know as long as he promised not to tell Blaine. The doctor took Burt in the hallway to tell him the news, and when he walked back into the room, the smile that had been on his face had somehow gotten bigger. The doctor told Blaine that he should probably take it easy as much as he can, and that he'd probably have to cut back at work in a month or two, depending on how he felt.

Burt ended up taking them out to eat, paying for that as well even though Blaine protested. When Blaine and Puck finally got back to their apartment, Blaine fell onto the bed with a huff while Puck took off Blaine's shoes and started rubbing his feet.

"Can I ask you something?" Puck questioned after a minute.

"Of course."

"Why don't you want to know if the baby is going to be a boy or a girl?" Puck asked, switching from left foot to the right.

"Because it doesn't matter," Blaine shrugged. "Boy or girl, I'll love it." Puck stopped for a second, considering what Blaine had said. He then crawled up the bed and hovered over Blaine for a second, searching Blaine's eyes. He finally ducked down and captured Blaine's lips in his. When he finally pulled away he kept his eyes closed.

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Oops. Silly Puck. Anyways, the next chapter is going to be Valentines day, so get ready for a shit load of love songs.


End file.
